Camp Drama Mayhem
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when you get a certain Chris Maclean and 26 new victims for a new reality drama and the cast of TDI as counselors? One heck of a time of total camp, drama mayhem.
1. Introducing Summer Camp Theme

Camp Drama Mayhem

Chapter 1: Introducing Summer Camp Theme

The scene opens up right in space zooming in straight toward North America, particularly to the area between British Columbia and Washington state. There the host of the new reality show Camp Drama Mayhem-Chris Maclean is exposed.

"Welcome to a new international viewing audience" said Chris as the camera began to focus up on him, "we're going to introduce you to twenty-six new victims for yours truly."

"And don't forget to add me" laughed Chef as he just slid into the scene, "I can smell fresh meat coming toward us."

Suddenly a large bus was heading toward the site. Roughly twenty-six new victims for Chris Maclean were arriving on the scene. As the bus stopped on the site itself, a certain Timmy Turner got out of the bus first.

"Say this isn't summer camp, what the heck is this anyway?" asked Timmy.

"This is a reality show beaver boy" replied Chris, "your parents signed you all up for a contest to win a fabulous prize of five hundred thousand dollars."

"Reality television?" added Cindy as she stepped out of the bus, "too bad Libby couldn't make it here."

"Alright you little, er kids" said Chef, "get to the camp site ASAP."

"But we just got here" said a certain Johnny Test who was bored from riding the bus.

"Yeah" added Bart Simpson, "it was no fun on the bus."

"You kids, get up and march out that's an order!" shouted Chef.

"What, are you insane?" asked Jimmy.

"You want to tango with me fudge head?" asked Chef as he leaned over toward Jimmy.

"Er, no sir, we'll get there right away" replied Jimmy.

"That's what I thought I heard" said Chef, "now move it!"

As all the campers got to the camp site, there were a set of about two dozen or more so tent sets that were waiting for them there.

"Now while you kids setup your tents" said Chris, "I'll go get your four counselors because you kids are going to select teams."

"This bites" sighed Mandy as she was setting up her tent.

"Hey guys, could you help me out here?" asked Billy who couldn't really setup his tent properly and got caught in the rope.

Meanwhile as some of the other campers who finished their tents were going to help out poor Billy, Chris headed toward the studios where the four temporary counselors were waiting for them. Among the counselors that were going to be forced to babysit the two teams were Gwen, Trent, Heather and Duncan as the starter counselors.

"So are you four ready for your big day here on Camp Drama Mayhem?" asked Chris as he peaked his head through the door.

"Oh great, here we go again through another stupid reality show" sighed Gwen as she rolled her eyes.

"This time you're not going to be the victims, I told you four that before" replied Chris, "you four are going to watch over the two teams and ensure everything's civil at this camp."

"Civil, there's nothing civil that goes around here whenever when we're with you Chris" added Duncan.

"Going back to your counselor duties, I have already selected the leaders of the two teams" said Chris, "if you follow me I'll introduce you to those two leaders."

Back at the camp site however, as Chris was things were getting things ready, a certain Dib was quite obsessed to why Zim had managed to disguise himself in this journey.

"Can't anyone see here that Zim's not human?" asked Dib toward Wallabe Beatles who was just finishing up setting up his tent, "I mean his skin is green for heaven shake."

"What's with that guy?" asked Wally to Manny Rivera who had also come on the trip and was finishing setting up his tent.

"Heck, I have no clue" replied Manny.

"Yeah, the guy has a skin condition" added Frida.

"Yeah, where do you get off weirdo?" added Janet Nelson Jr.

"Oh come on, you're falling for his tactics that Zim has a phony skin condition" replied Dib.

"Just get away from us loser" continued Janet.

"Boy, and I thought Billy was stupid" sighed Mandy as she was listening in on the conversation.

"Okay campers" said Chris as he arrived back on the scene with Trent, Gwen, Duncan and Heather, "it's time you are going to get into teams. I have already selected the leaders, Mandy and Cindy you'll be the leaders of your teams."

"A wise choice indeed in selecting me" said Mandy.

"Ditto" added Cindy regarding her own being selected.

"Time to choose your leaders, and oh, Trent and Duncan will be watching over Mandy's team while Heather and Gwen will be watching over Cindy's" added Chris who gave a chuckle.

"Alright, let's see, I'll choose Billy" sighed Mandy.

"Yeah, I get to be on Mandy's team!" laughed Billy.

"Okay, Jimmy" said Cindy.

"Abigail" said Mandy.

"About time" said Abigail Lincoln as she came toward her side.

"Timmy" stated Cindy.

"I knew you'd choose me" said Timmy in a bit of an arrogant mood.

"Hoogie" said Mandy.

"Yeah, alright" said Hoogie as he came toward where Abigail was to which the two gave each other a high-five.

"Well, we need some girls so let's see, er what's your name kid?" asked Cindy to the Goth girl Molly.

"Er, Molly" replied Molly.

"You're on my team then" replied Cindy.

"Okay, Dani" said Mandy.

"About time you chose me" said Dani.

"Er, you are?" asked Cindy to Sissy.

"I'm Sissy Bladely" replied Sissy.

"You're on my team then" replied Cindy.

"Pick me Mandy, oh please pick me!" cried Irwin who was so desperate for attention.

"Alright, Irwin" replied Mandy as she rolled her eyes.

"Let's see, we might need another popular girl on our side, how about you?" asked Cindy to Janet.

"Me, alright fine I'm up" replied Janet as she headed toward Cindy's side.

"Hey, why didn't a loser like you choose me first, how come they get a pretty popular girl on their team and you left me out?" asked Mindy to Mandy.

"Fine, I hate to say this, but Mindy you'er on mine team" sighed Mandy.

"About time you realized who is pretty and popular around here" said Mindy.

"Okay, you with the blue hair" said Cindy to Frida.

"Yeah, good choice!" shouted Frida with joy.

"Hey don't you need someone who would be your muscle?" asked Sperg to Mandy.

"Alright, Sperg" sighed Mandy.

"Let's see, we need someone who seems to have an image of getting on the edge, you with the flaming hair" said Cindy to Johnny.

"Alright, about time you selected me" said Johnny.

"Okay, we need a second tough kid, about you?" asked Mandy to Wally.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" replied Wally.

"Say, looks like you could use another team member to get the edge for your group" boosted Bart.

"Fine, the spiky hair kid" said Cindy.

"Can you use someone who is smart on your team?" asked Lisa Simpson to Mandy.

As Mandy looked around she noticed that Billy and Irwin's idiocy was ruining her team.

"Fine, come on down" said Mandy.

"Let's see, we might need more edge" said Cindy, "Sheen, come on my team."

"Alright, it's quite obvious though" replied Sheen.

"Let's see, who to pick, you in the green" said Mandy to Kuki.

"Yeah, I get to be with my friends" laughed Kuki.

"Okay, we may need someone who looks tough on our side" said Cindy, "you, the kid in the black jacket."

"Yeah, about time you chose me" laughed Manny.

"Okay, looks like we could use a Goth on our side" said Mandy to which she invited Zoey Aves to her team.

"What's this, I nearly get picked last?" asked Zoe.

"Carl, you're on our team" replied Cindy.

"Finally" replied Carl who headed over to her side.

"Kid with the skin condition, you're on our side" replied Mandy.

"Yes, with my, er genius I'll lead you to victory!" replied Zim.

"What, I get to be last?!" cried Dib, "How come he gets to be picked to be on a team?!"

"Looks like you get to be on Cindy's team" replied Chris.

"Oh that's just great, we get to have the crazy one" sighed Cindy.

"Okay, now for the names of your teams, Mandy, your team would be known as the Phantom Cougars and Cindy your team would be known as the Amazing Great Whites" announced Chris, "campers would have to rest easy for now, because tomorrow would be your first challenge. Mandy's team's counselors would be Heather and Gwen, and Cindy's Trent and Duncan. Get some sleep because you'll need it for tomorrow."

As all the campers headed toward their tents for the night a certain Chef Hatchet was certainly quite gleeful for the upcoming event.

"You sure you know what you're doing, they are kids between nine and thirteen years of age" said Chef.

"Don't you worry about it, it won't end up like Lord of the Flies, I promise you" said Chris, "because these kids never had the taste of me."

"Let's hope they got what it takes" said Chef as he was heading toward his tent for the night, "say, where the heck are you sleeping for the night?"

"Er, let's say it's a secret cozy cabin" replied Chris before dashing away he gave a grin stating, "good night Chef."


	2. Conspiracy Against Dib

Chapter 2: Conspiracy Against Dib

The very next morning, the camera was once again focused on the host of the show Chris Maclean. The scene obviously a comfortable setting of a cozy cabin which he spent the night in, along with a few bunk beds for the camera crew.

"As you can see, our campers haven't received the taste of me" said Chris, "but even though this first challenge won't be as hard as the others, there's already tensions brewing between the campers. Especially at the poor camper Dib, that poor kid seems to be one of the most unpopular campers I have yet to meet. Is his team banking on losing the first challenge to get him canned from the team? We'll find out soon enough."

A few scenes later, the camera was focusing on a bunch of tents where members of both teams were sleeping. Chris, whom hopped onto a jeep had driven there with quite a load blow horn waking everybody up. The only person who didn't seem to mind the blow horn was Chef Hatchet who considered it a good wake up call.

"Ah, reminds me of the good old days when I was back in the military" laughed Chef.

"That's easy for you to say, I need some beauty rest!" cried Mindy.

"Oh tell me about it" added Heather.

"Well that's too bad" replied Chef, "because if Chris' blow horn doesn't get you up, I will!"

As Chef went on a warpath in getting every camper up, a certain Billy was peacefully sound asleep. Despite Chris using a loud blow horn, Billy was fast asleep in dream land.

"How the heck can someone like that sleep through something loud as that?" asked Zoe.

"I have no idea" replied Bart to which he was preparing a wet willy on poor Billy, "but this will get him up for sure."

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up!" cried Billy, "No more!"

"Hmm, that's impressive, for an amateur" said Sperg.

"Oh yeah, check this one out, I'm going to target that crazy kid in my team" said Bart.

"I would like to see you try that" said Sperg, "he looks whimper than the nerds on either one of our teams."

While Bart and Sperg were heading over where Dib was, Dib was simply innocently tying his shoe laces, when two large shadows began to hover over him.

"Er, excuse me?" asked Dib.

"You're shoes are untied" replied Bart.

"Er, what does it look like I'm doing?" replied Dib.

"You idiot" said Sperg, "this is how we do things back in Endsville."

Sperg immediately uses his finger and gives poor Dib a good flick up right on his face, sending him collapsing in some mud.

"You're no bully, you're just a wuse!" added Sperg to Bart, "I'm out of here."

"Alright, that's enough of that" said Chris, "time to head to the Mess Hall for breakfast, and from there your challenge for the day. Compared to the other challenges, it's going to be even easier than the first one we had on Total Drama Island."

"Did you put up that bully from the other team to pick on me?" asked Dib as he was dusting himself off.

"Er, maybe" replied Bart.

"Come on you two" said Cindy, "let's get going."

As all the campers arrived at the Mess Hall, Chef Hatchet who already cooked up some of his famous grub long before their arrival was the one also serving it. The campers couldn't make of what Chef really made as he platted some of whatever it was on their plates.

"Hmm, this looks like some, er, Irken I mean good human good, yes" said Zim.

The rest of the campers began to have green faces, as Zim continued to eat what Chef made. This made Dib quite concern which he got up on the table which his team was sitting and began to accuse Zim of being an alien.

"See, see, I told you he's an alien, no real Earth kid like us would eat this kind of garbage!" cried Dib.

"You're calling my food garbage?!" cried Chef who was insulted by the comment.

"Zim happens to like your food" replied Zim.

"Maybe he's just got the stomach for it" said Johnny.

"Yeah, ever thought about that?" added Sissy.

"And get off the table, you make yourself sound like a big weirdo from here" added Cindy.

"Alright, there seems to be quite a bit of some tension in the Amazing Great Whites" said Chris, "for special confessions, you'll have to refer to the outdoor toilets, quite similar like on Total Drama Island. There you may vent your anger against your fellow team mate. Oh, the same also goes for the Phantom Cougars too."

A few minutes later, most of the members of the Amazing Great Whites were quite upset over Dib's paranoia.

"I can't believe this guy!" cried Janet.

The camera flashes showing Sheen.

"Obviously, he would probably think it would be wrong if Ultra Lord happened to be a camper" sighed Sheen.

After that, the camera flashed to Frida.

"Yeah, he's a crazy alright" added Frida.

And later, the camera switches to Molly.

"A total freak" added Molly.

After breakfast, Cindy gathered all the members of Amazing Great Whites together, excluding Dib who was going to go confession why his team was against him.

"Alright, does anyone have any suggestions on how to get rid of Mr. Crazy?" asked Cindy.

"Er, we could loose our first challenge on purpose" replied Timmy.

"It would make it easier for us to vote off the crazy one" added Frida.

"Loose on purpose?" asked Manny.

"Look, we'll do our best to win all the other challenges, we'll just loose this one so that we don't have to deal with Dib anymore" replied Cindy.

"Sounds like a plan to me" replied Jimmy.

As most of the Amazing Great Whites were conspiring against poor Dib, Dib was in the confession outdoor toilet wondering why his teammates were against him.

"I just know I'm going to be the first one voted off and be a laughing stalk!" cried Dib, "It's not fair, I know Zim's an alien in disguise, and they're just going to loose on purpose so they won't have to deal with me anymore!"

The scene then later changes to Chris Maclean in the studios watching some of the re-run tapes.

"Wow, don't want to spoil the viewers on what happened next here to the poor kid" said Chris.

After the flash forward, the scene then focuses on Chris inviting all the campers to the center of the camp.

"Campers, you're first challenge today, is that you'll spend the day with one of the world's most annoying person, FredFred Burger" said Chris to which both Trent and Gwen brought him out, "the team that makes Fred the happiest wins."

"I get to be on T.V.?" asked Fred.

"Er, yes Fred, you are on television" replied Chris.

"Can I say hi to my mommy and daddy?" asked Fred.

"Okay campers, you're on your own from here" replied Chris who ignored FredFred Burger's request.

"Hi there, my name's FredFred Burger, what's your's?" asked Fred to the campers and the counselors, "I can spell my name really, really good, F-R-E-D, F-R-E-D, B-U-R-G-E-R, FredFred Burger, yes!"

"I can't take this guy anymore, already he steps foot on our camp, how the heck did Chris manage to get someone this annoying here?!" cried Duncan.

The camera then focuses back to Endsville with a certain Grim Reaper watching the show.

"Bah, ha, ha, ha, I thought about that as a good punishment!" laughed Grim.

As the camera then focused back on the campers on the show itself, the only camper who seemed to be happy with Fred's presence was Billy.

"Wow Fred, I didn't know you'll be spending time with us" said Billy, "want to help tell scary stories?"

"Oh, FredFred Burger doesn't like scary stories" replied Fred.

"Want to sing spelling every camper's name here?" asked Billy.

"FredFred Burger would love that" replied Fred.

As both Billy and Fred began to sing every camper's name, along with also the counselors' names, Duncan couldn't take it anymore and neither could Mandy.

"That's it, I can't take it, this is one of the worse challenges ever, I would rather jump off a cliff than to hear this!" cried Mandy as she began to take some mud and began to throw at it at poor Fred.

"Hey kid, you really know what you're doing here" laughed Duncan as he joined in.

"Hey, we should be the ones throwing mud at that elephant thing" said Cindy to the Amazing Great Whites.

"Oh no Fred, let's get the heck out of here!" cried Billy.

"Wait, I'll come with you guys yo!" cried Irwin.

As everyone were chasing the three, a certain Dib was prepared to help Billy and Irwin out along with poor Fred. After the three dodged the mob of campers by hiding in a tree trunk hole, Dib spotted them.

"Hey guys, need help?" asked Dib.

"Er, why the heck do you want to help us?" asked Billy.

"Yeah yo, you're on the other team" added Irwin.

"My team is trying to loose their first challenge on purpose, I'm just in it for my own survival and to expose Zim on international television that he's an alien in disguise" replied Dib.

"You mean the poor kid with the skin condition yo?" asked Irwin.

"Oh, never mind just come with me" said Dib, "I remember spotting a cabin in the distance as we arrived on the bus. I'm probably sure our host is secretly based there so that he won't have to deal with us."

"So you think we'd be safe there?" asked Billy.

"I hope so" replied Dib.

As the four arrived at the cabin, a certain Chris Maclean was also inside the cabin with Chef Hatchet and the camera crew.

"Alright, next time we get a more secluded spot" said Chris to which he noticed the other campers and some of the counselors were in a mob formation trying to find them on the monitors, "let's see if we can help our fellow campers here out."

Meanwhile, Cindy and the rest of the Amazing Great Whites and most of Mandy's team in the Phantom Cougars seemed to be a bit lost in trying to throw mud at FredFred Burger.

"How the heck could that elephant thing just disappear to?!" cried Cindy.

"Cherp, cherp" said a robotic bird perched on top of a nest, "they went that way pointing toward a cabin in the clearing."

"Hey, how come there's a cozy cabin there?" asked Bart.

"I bet our so-called hospitable host resides there" replied Cindy, "and likely this FredFred Burger."

"Let's finish this shall we?" asked Sperg as he had some large mud ready for some action.

As the campers and some counselors got closer to the scene, Billy was trying to open the door to Chris' so-called secret cabin. Chef had successfully locked the door to prevent any unwanted entry which included a special password and key code.

"Can't get this opened!" cried Billy as he was trying his best.

"Maybe I can hack into this" replied Dib.

"Hey, I see people in there" said Fred as he looked through the glass window.

"Hey yo, let us in, there are some crazy campers who are going to throw mud at us!" cried Irwin.

"Sorry" laughed Chris as he pulled down the blinds, "and now to watch it unfold."

As Dib was still trying to figure it out on hacking into the so-called secret cabin, Mandy, Cindy and their teams arrived on the scene.

"Time to take out an annoying elephant" said Mandy.

As Mandy, Cindy and their teams began to throw mud, Billy immediately leaped right in front of Fred and Irwin to save them. Yet poor Billy was getting pelted by the onslaught of mud. It was not enough to protect a certain FredFred Burger to which most of the Amazing Great Whites had saved their mud and threw it at poor Fred which the poor demon elephant began to literally cry.

"You are all big meanies!" cried Fred to which he began to yell out his name running away.

"Well, this is going to bring in some nasty calls" sighed Chris as he peaked out noticing the mayhem outside.

Later that night, after poor Fred was whisked away to safety, the Amazing Great Whites were typically the losing team as what Cindy had hoped for.

"Amazing Great Whites" sighed Chris, "you certainly know how to lose on purpose to can one of your teammates from your team."

"What, you knew about it and did nothing?!" cried Dib.

"All the remaining campers on the Amazing Great Whites get to have tasty S'mores" said Chris as he handed out a plate filled with them.

"S'mores?!" cried Trent, "You never gave us that when we were with you."

"Er, budget cuts" replied Chris, "and for you poor Dib, you'll have to take the bus of shame out of here, and you can never return to this camp ever!"

As poor Dib was escorted away from the scene with Trent and Duncan providing the escort, with all of the members of his former team smiling with joy; about an hour later Chris showed up at the Phantom Cougars whom had managed to win. Yet a certain Heather couldn't stand being a camp counselor, who could blame her after waking up to Chef's wake up calls.

"Okay campers, even though you technically won, you'll be able to choose a new counselor by spinning the wheel of the many faces from Total Drama Island to be on your team as a counselor" said Chris.

"Guess I'll do it since I'm the leader after all" said Mandy.

As Mandy got up, and spun the wheel, as the wheel kept on spinning, the little cursor began to stop on Izzy/E-scope's face.

"It seems that Izzy, or should I say E-scope's your new counselor Phantom Cougars, get some rest because you're need it" said Chris.


	3. A Hydrophobic Challenge?

Chapter 3: A Hydrophobic Challenge?

The camera opens up this time on Chris Maclean's face whom prepares the audience on recapping what previously happened last time on Camp Drama Mayhem.

Commentary From Chris Maclean:

It was quite a grueling challenge, well not really though. Poor FredFred Burger literally got pelted with mud.

Unfortunately for yours truly, I got one angry phone call from FredFred Burger's mother. Now for some surprises here, only two campers from the Phantom Cougars went to defend FredFred Burger, Billy and Irwin while Dib only took it as a way to prevent him from getting voted off from his team.

Sadly for Dib, Dib was viewed as the crazy one. I mean really, really crazy. He was obviously voted off for picking on Zim who just simply had a skin condition. Come on, please people.

Even though the Phantom Cougars won the challenge, poor Heather couldn't just take up my wake up calls, so Izzy or should I say E-scope has become their new counselor. It's going to make them wish they had someone like Dib to be the rut of the joke around camp.

Now that one went bye, bye there are still twenty five victims for yours truly to pick on. Who will be voted off today? Find out on Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of Commentary.

Once Chris Maclean's commentary has ended, the scene then changes to the camp setting of where the campers were sound asleep in their tents. Along with the camp counselors along with Chef Hatchet sleeping peacefully in their tents. Suddenly there was a rude awakening as a plane blasting loud rock music flew right over them.

"Morning campers!" laughed Chris who was piloting the plane, as he landed, "Did I wake you up?"

"What the crude was that?!" cried Wally who was getting out of his tent.

"I think our not so hospitable host" replied Hoogie as he was also getting out of his.

"I kind of like the loud music, sounds soothing don't you think?" asked Izzy/E-scope.

"Soothing, you call hard core rock music around five in the morning soothing?!" cried Abigail, "Man you seem crazier than the Dib kid who was voted off from the other team."

"Alright, let's march on, breakfast, and I'm starving" said Chef.

"Oh that's just great, we're going to have to eat more so-called food" sighed Wally.

"You'll eat it and you'll like it kid" replied Chef, "your little friend with the skin condition seems to enjoy my food pretty good."

"I, er as a normal human boy think your food is great!" added Zim as a compliment to Chef.

"You see, someone here at least likes it" said Chef, "now get a move onto the Mess Hall."

As everyone got to the Mess Hall, after getting their serving of so-called food by Chef Hatchet, neither members of each team could believe that Zim loved Chef's food. Hoogie could stomach some, but only some small bits of it.

"Bah, I don't believe it, this is going to make me hate food!" cried Hoogie.

"It looks like the food at my school" added Lisa.

The scene then changes to the confession toilet with an angry Chef Hatchet turning to the camera.

"What a bunch of ungrateful little brats, I slaved off making such food for them to even have!" shouted Chef at the camera, "They have not lived such a good life, until they tasted my food. I guess that Zim kid with the skin condition certainly likes it."

After Chef's little rant, the scene changes back to the Mess Hall, where Zim was asking for seconds on the so-called food Chef was serving.

"I, Zim would like to have more please!" shouted Zim to Chef.

"I knew you were going to say that my little green buddy" replied Chef as he poured more of his disgusting food on Zim's plate, making everyone on both teams seeing another variant of green on their faces.

"How can you eat that stuff?!" cried Janet.

After Zim finished his second serving, the rest of the campers headed outside to meet with Chris Maclean who was waiting for them at a nearby lake.

"Campers, once you rested for about a good thirty minutes from eating Chef's lovely food, we're going to give you your second challenge" replied Chris.

Once more, the scene changes to the confession toilet where Mandy was there eyeing the camera.

"Lovely food?!" cried Mandy, "I've seen Billy eat stuff from his own nose, but nothing like this."

The scene then changes back, after about thirty minutes later, Chris Maclean was prepared to give his twenty five victims their next challenge.

"Campers, this challenge is simple" said Chris, "you are going to take your flag, and swim toward the boat where at least two campers from each team would be there waiting. When one of the campers has been chosen to swim in the lake, they'll have to swim to the other side where my good friend Chef Hatchet will be waiting for you."

"You mean I got to swim in that disgusting water?!" cried Mindy.

"Yes, yes you do" laughed Chris, "counselors, you'll be taking the campers from either of the teams across the lake where they'll be waiting to be tagged to swim across the lake to the other side."

"You mean I, Zim, have to go in the water?" asked Zim.

"Yeah, so do you" added Chris, "as for the team leaders, you two are going to take your flags first and swim to the first boat, when you choose the next camper to take the flag, the camper has to swim to the other boat. Simple yes?"

The Phantom Cougars had selected Billy and Irwin to be on the first boat where poor Gwen was being forced to babysit them, while Izzy/E-scope took the boat that had Mindy and Zim. For the Amazing Great Whites, Trent was babysitting Timmy and Janet, while Duncan was watching over Johnny and Sissy. As Chris pointed a gun in the air, and shot off a blank, both Mandy and Cindy began to swim toward the first boat.

"Oh, I can't do this yo!" cried Irwin, "I'm not such a good swimmer."

"Like I care about that" sighed Gwen.

"Don't you worry Irwin, I'll do it, for the team!" replied Billy.

"Fine, then you can have the flag" said Mandy as she placed it right into Billy's nose.

"Is that suppose to happen?" asked Gwen.

"His nose is always big enough to hold anything within it, believe me" replied Mandy.

"At least I am with you now my love" said Irwin who was trying to get close to Mandy.

Yet Mandy simply tossed poor Irwin into the water which she signaled Gwen to start up the engines for the boat away from Irwin. Meanwhile, Cindy had arrived on the boat that had Timmy and Janet.

"Here, take the flag Timmy" said Cindy.

"Er, I don't want to complain, but I'm not really a good swimmer" said Timmy.

"Fine, I'll do it, I got an A in my swim class anyway" said Janet.

It seemed neck and neck between Janet and Billy whom were heading toward the other boat. As Billy was heading to his team's boat, Zim wasn't going to step in the water anytime soon.

"I, Zim refuse to even set foot in the water!" cried Zim.

"Why should I be the one to step in the icky, yucky water then?" added Mindy.

"Oh, oh, I know it's because of your special skin condition, can't take the moisture right?" added Izzy/E-scope.

"Er, that is correct my, er human counselor I, Zim have a very sensitive skin condition" replied Zim.

Suddenly Billy headed head first right into the boat with the flag right up his nose which he took out, which grossed out Mindy since it had some green boogers on it.

"I got to swim with that?!" cried Mindy.

"Here, let me give you a head start" added Izzy/E-scope which she quickly picked up poor Mindy who had the disgusting flag and threw her right into the water.

As poor Mindy splashed right in the water, and started to swim away, she couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I wouldn't mind being the second one to be voted off here!" cried Mindy.

Meanwhile, Janet had already arrived on her team's boat with the flag in hand.

"Alright which one of you will take this flag?" asked Janet to Johnny and Sissy.

"Me, I'm a better swimmer than you" replied Sissy to Johnny.

"Oh yeah, I bet I can swim faster than you" said Johnny.

"Alright, enough of this" said Duncan, "time to flip a coin, heads, the flaming hair kid gets to go, tails you get to go."

As Duncan flipped the coin in the air, the coin suddenly fell right toward the edge of the boat, where it managed to dove right in the water.

"Alright then, that leaves me to determine who will swim for their team" said Duncan to which he eyed on poor Johnny.

"Er, what are you planning to do?" asked Johnny.

Johnny soon found himself holding the flag, and Duncan lifting him up, since Mindy was about half way toward the finish line. Like a torpedo, poor Johnny was thrown right into the water heading right pass Mindy and heading right toward the dock, smacking right into it, which Chris promptly picked up a dizzy Johnny.

"And the winner for the challenge is the Amazing Great Whites, they'll be enjoying a good cup of hot chocolate as part of their victory while it seems the Phantom Cougars get to vote off one of their own this time" said Chris.

It seemed like Mindy was going to get her unfortunate wish of being voted off. After all the votes had been tallied by Chris, he quickly handed out S'mores to all the campers who didn't get voted off.

"For the winning team Duncan and Trent will remain as counselors for the time being" said Chris to which he was showing the last S'more on the plate which neither Zim nor Mindy had one yet, "and the last S'more goes to..."

"Just read who gets voted off already!" cried Dani.

"Really, this is indeed an unfortunate surprise, the one who gets to stay will be, Mindy!" cried Chris.

"What?!" cried Mindy who was a bit shocked but relieved as well, "I get to stay here?!"

"You want to change your mind about trading places with Zim then?" asked Chris.

"What, you'll pay for this injustice toward Zim, Zim will take his vengeance upon every last one of you for voting Zim off!" cried Zim as he was being dragged away by Chef Hatchet and thrown right onto the Bus of Shame.

"Man, I'm glad we got rid of one of our crazies" said Abigail.

"Er, you're not talking about our new counselor cheering on the way Billy eats his S'mores right?" asked Hoogie pointing to Izzy/E-scope happily cheering Billy on.


	4. The Ten Mile Hike Challenge

Chapter 4: The Ten Mile Hike Challenge

Once again, the scene opens up with Chris Maclean recapping commentary from the last airing of Camp Drama Mayhem.

Chris Maclean's commentary:

Welcome back to Camp Drama Mayhem.

Last week's challenge was a grueling swimming race through an icky, yucky lake as one of the campers on the Phantom Cougars had described it. Our friend Zim, the kid with the skin condition couldn't even stand to take a dip in the water, so instead Izzy or should I say E-scope gave her a little push. But that wasn't enough to stop our friend Duncan from catapulting poor Johnny Test all the way to the finish line, where the Amazing Great Whites managed to win their first challenge.

So can the Phantom Cougars pick up the spare or will they have to vote another one of their's off after the challenge? Find out more on Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of commentary.

After Chris' commentary, the camera once again focuses on the remaining twenty four campers sound asleep in their tents, along with also their counselors sleeping in their own tents. Suddenly, a bugle horn is sounded off by Chef Hatchet, forcing everyone to wake up.

"Alright, get up campers, move it, move it!" barked Chef as he marched onto each tent waking up each camper.

"Man, this isn't fair, our counselor was able to leave and get out of this rut but we can't" sighed Abigail.

"I think only one of you will be able to get out of here, if you loose the next challenge" added Gwen.

"And miss out on the prize money?" asked Zoe, "No way."

"Well then, it seems like all of the campers are up and out of their tents" said Chris as he came into the scene, "each team for this little challenge here will be forced to take a week's hike which is a ten mile hike up the mountain, and then when you reach a flowing mountain stream, you'll be racing each other on river rafting to the finish line."

"You mean I have to climb up a mountain and hike ten miles?" asked Lisa.

"Yes, yes you do" replied Chris.

"Alright" said Chef as he continued on a loudspeaker, "the two counselors of each team are going to help guide you up the mountain, and to the flowing stream where you'll find inflatable boats you'll be using. Good luck, because Chris and I will be here in camp all week."

"This is just great, we got to walk about ten miles to do this?!" cried Frida.

"I know, this stinks" replied Manny.

As each of the two teams packed up their bags to head out, Chris and Chef watched on as the last camper left the camp site.

"So what do you want to do this week?" asked Chef.

"How about calling in some of our old friends from Total Drama Island whom didn't make the counselors cut for a week long party?" asked Chris as he had his cell phone ready in hand.

"Don't worry Chris, they'll make the cut to be a counselor here, it's just a matter of time before one of the four counselors start to crack" laughed Chef.

Meanwhile, it was only about two hours into the hike, that the campers started to complain about carrying too much stuff. Poor Trent was being a bit too polite in carrying some of Bart Simpson's load of equipment.

"Two backpacks, who's stuff are you carrying for?" asked Duncan to Trent.

"Er, the spiky haired kid" replied Trent to which Duncan shook his head in shame.

"This is why Heather didn't seem to take the counselor life, and it seems like neither you can take it either" replied Duncan to which he grabbed Bart's large backpack, "hey you spiky kid, this one's yours."

"I'm not going to carry this, it's too darn heavy" complained Bart.

"Will listen you little runt" said Duncan as he shoved the large backpack toward Bart, "you better carry your own load, or if your team loses, I'm going to ensure everyone on your team votes you off."

"Alright, alright, I get the picture" sighed Bart as he started to carry the heavy backpack.

"See, that's how you run things here" said Duncan to Trent.

"What was that all about?" asked Gwen as Duncan left with the other campers of the other team.

"Er, I was being too nice to the kids, I mean these backpacks are very heavy" replied Trent, "I can help carry your backpack if you like?"

"Oh, not this again" sighed Gwen which she just simply walked pass poor Trent.

As the two teams found a camp site to spend the night, poor Billy was still having trouble putting up his tent.

"Er, guys, could you help me here?" asked Billy.

"I got this one" sighed Gwen as she headed over to help Billy.

As the two teams fell fast asleep in their tents, a mysterious red colored bush was overseeing the camp. It was really the hair-do of Bart Simpson's arch nemesis Side Show Bob whom managed to become an intern for Chris Maclean.

"Bah, it took me weeks to get into this camp" said Side Show Bob, "it's too soon for me to strike back at the snot noised brat, Bart Simpson but perhaps I can find ways of making life miserable for these campers, say perhaps a list of their enemies?"

While the arch villain laid low in the woods, it was again morning to which case the two teams began to hike up the mountain. Poor Lisa Simpson couldn't carry her backpack, as she wasn't use to carry something that was so heavy.

"Excuse me, could you help me carry this?" asked Lisa to Sperg.

"Carry it yourself you big sissy" replied Sperg in a rude manner.

"I'll be happy to carry your backpack little lady" said Trent.

"But you're the counselor from the other team, it wouldn't be right for me to ask you" said Lisa.

"I don't mind, in fact I think I can use the exercise" added Trent which he promptly grabbed her backpack.

"Hey, why doesn't she get to carry her backpack, here take mine!" cried Mindy as she threw her backpack to poor Trent.

"Thanks you big wuss!" laughed Sperg as he even took advantage of Trent's kindness.

It was suddenly too heavy for the combination of backpacks that were thrown toward him. He suddenly collapsed to the ground because of all the heavy weight of the backpacks.

"This is where people take advantage of your kindness too much" sighed Gwen as she noticed poor Trent covered in heavy backpacks, "alright kids, get your backpacks, it's obvious we can't win the challenge if you don't do the work."

"Wow Trent, you looked crushed under all that weight" laughed Izzy/E-scope.

As members of the Phantom Cougars were forced to pick up their own backpacks once more and head on out, meanwhile back at the camp site the old cast from Total Drama Island were arriving on the bus. From the typical losers to the winners.

"That's right people" said Chris, "we're going to party for an entire week here at this camp."

"Are we missing some?" asked DJ.

"Oh, you mean Duncan, Gwen, Trent and Izzy/E-scope, they should join us about the end of the week" replied Chris.

"Yeah, they're in a ten mile hike" added Chef.

While Chris started up the party, about two days later, the scene of the camp was a total disaster scene. Trash everywhere, and poor Owen was passed out after eating too much. But it was quite a different story, the two teams had managed to make great time on heading about seven miles despite the slowdown by Trent.

"Are we there yet?" asked Timmy whose ankles were aching.

"Yeah, I can't take this either" complained Carl.

"No Ultralord is making me crazy!" added Sheen.

"Will you three pipe down!" yelled Duncan, "I can't believe I have to put up with you little brats. First the spiky haired kid doesn't want to carry his stuff, and now this."

"That's apparently what we counselors are forced to do, watch over these spoiled little brats" added Gwen with a sigh.

"Are we close to the river yet?" asked Hoogie.

"Not yet, we got another three mile hike which will take about another day" sighed Gwen, "I can't wait until this challenge is over, I want to get out of here so bad if we win."

After the two teams found a site to camp for the night, the next morning, the two teams headed out and finally made it to the summit where they were suppose to be. There, there were the inflatable rafts that were promised by both Chef and Chris already laid out. But a certain Side Show Bob managed to poke holes on the team Bart was on.

"Hey, these have holes in them, how the heck are we suppose to win?!" cried Jimmy as he noticed the holes.

"Don't worry, I got this one down" said Duncan as he readied some masking tape and placed it where the holes on the inflatable rafts were, patching them up quite nicely after the campers had managed to blow each and everyone of them up.

The two teams were finally ready to head down the river. At the finish line, a certain Chris Maclean was waiting, while the other old cast members from Total Drama Island were cleaning up the camp after a week long party, the two teams started their river rafting race. It seemed neck, and neck between the two teams, but a certain Side Show Bob whom was hiding behind the rocks wasn't about to let go. The arch villain had a slingshot ready to burst the holes of the rafts which Bart's team were on.

"Let's see how you feel Bart, when you don't make it to the finish line alive!" laughed Side Show Bob.

As Bob fired those rocks from his slingshot, the rocks didn't hit any of the rafts on Bart's team, yet they managed to poke a hole on the raft which poor Billy, Irwin, Sperg and Mindy were on.

"What the heck?!" cried Sperg.

"Oh no, we're going to sink, save yourselves!" cried Irwin.

"I got this one" said Sperg as he used his hand to cover up the hole.

"Hmm, that's a bit suspicious don't you think?" asked Mandy on another raft to Gwen, "Somehow a raft is leaking air?"

"As long as it's not happening to us, then I don't care" replied Gwen yet as she spoke too soon, a rock which missed the raft Manny, Frida, Bart and Sheen were on managed to hit the raft which Gwen, Mandy along with Kuki and Wally were on.

"Oh great, I'm not a good swimmer!" cried Wally.

"Good thing I brought some tape with me" said Mandy as she plugged up the hole.

As Bob failed to crush Bart's team from winning, the Phantom Cougars soon found themselves once more on the losing side as the Amazing Great Whites managed to head toward the finish line at the end.

"Phantom Cougars, I'm shocked" said Chris, "I'll see you at the camp fire tonight, and Amazing Great Whites do you want to vote off a counselor?"

"Yeah, I think we all do" added Duncan to which the other campers nodded in agreement with him.

About an hour later, the Phantom Cougars found themselves back at the camp fire with Chris passing out the S'mores that were ready for them. Yet only Sperg and Lisa remained without a S'more in their hand.

"Okay, last but not the least S'more goes to" said Chris whom was waiting for a dramatic pause.

"Just give it to me and vote off the sissy girl here" barked Sperg.

"Lisa" said Chris as he threw the S'more to Lisa.

"What, a sissy like her gets to stay here but I got voted off?!" cried Sperg as he was quite angry.

"There's no real excuse why you tried to delay our team to victory Sperg, now scram!" ordered Mandy.

Meanwhile about an hour later, poor Trent was voted off to no longer be a counselor for the Amazing Great Whites.

"What a big surprise" said Duncan as he was moving the wheel of the photos of the cast of Total Drama Island whom haven't been chosen yet, "give it a spin."

As Cindy got up and spun the wheel, Owen's image came up as the next counselor for the Amazing Great Whites. But as the two teams were resting for the night, a ceratin Side Show Bob was lurking in an abandon outdoor toilet that was in a remote area of the camp.

"That's right Bart, sleep that you are the victor for now" laughed Bob who had a flashlight ready, "because I'm going to ensure you'll have quite a dramatic end!"


	5. Food Fort Fight

Chapter 5: Food Fort Fight

Once more, the camera opens up with focusing on Chris Maclean whom gives the insight for the audience on what happened on last week's show.

Chris Maclean's commentary:

Last week on Camp Drama Mayhem, the campers had to hike a ten mile hike, all the way up a mountain so that they can race down river raft style to the finish line. But while the campers were a way, your humble host was at play inviting the old cast of Total Drama Island for a week long party.

But the campers weren't really happy campers as they continued to hike up the ten mile hike toward their destination. A certain Bart Simpson paved the way for Sperg to take advantage of Trent's kindness, where after the Amazing Great Whites won the challenge he was immediately voted off, and also Sperg was sent packing home by the Phantom Cougars for delaying the team to victory.

So who will when this week's challenge? Let's see on Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of commentary.

As the scene opened up, it was quite the lazy morning for all the campers whom were still in their tents. The new counselor for the Amazing Great Whites, Owen was still all tired out from the week long party. His loud snoring began to get all of the campers up.

"I can not sleep with this noise!" cried Janet as she got up from her tent.

"This is worse than how Chris wakes us up!" added Cindy.

While everyone was getting out of their tent, except for Owen, a jeep pulled up carrying Chris whom was prepared for a loud wake up call of his own. Yet he was disappointed that Owen beat him to the punch.

"Aw come on, I was prepared for today's wake up call" said Chris.

"Well, we couldn't stand that snoring of his" added Zoe.

"Gee, Owen must be quite tired from that week long party we had with the cast of Total Drama Island" laughed Chris, "maybe I'll let you kids go to the mess hall with your other counselors while I wake up old Owen."

As everyone headed to the mess hall except for poor Owen, Chris had some loud speakers setup in the back of the jeep and turned the volume to the maximum where heavy metal music started to flood the place with its noise pollution. That still however, didn't wake Owen up.

"Man, this guy's a heavy sleeper" said Chris.

"Ah, is it morning already?" asked Owen as he was getting up from his peaceful slumber and immediately took out some ear plugs, "Oh, I forgot I had these in, I couldn't concentrate on the food because there was so much loud music."

"You might want to catch up with the others, they're at the mess hall" said Chris.

"Oh boy, more food!" laughed Owen with joy.

Meanwhile, back in the mess hall, no one was willing enough to eat Chef's food. Chef wasn't pleased that his food was going to waste.

"I can't believe it, you kids can not show any gratitude toward my cooking" said Chef who was red hot mad.

"You're cooking stinks!" added Bart whom bravely opposed Chef.

Suddenly Chef marched over toward the Amazing Great Whites in a military style fashion. A certain Side Show Bob whom was acting as janitor of the mess hall in another room noticed it through a window.

"Blast, that arrogant excuse for a chef is going to ruin my chances, I better think of something quick" said Bob.

As Side Show Bob looked around, he noticed some of Chef's food that he never ate which was made for him for lunch.

"Ah, a good classic food fight should do them a great favor, and mine as well" laughed Bob.

Meanwhile as Chef was approaching poor Bart, before Chef could holler, yell and force him to do about fifty push ups, Side Show Bob immediately opened the door for a split second and threw Chef's food right onto his face. Bob immediately then closed the door, and noticed how Chef was steaming mad. But as Chef's anger was about to reach a boiling point, it was time for members of both teams to take advantage of this moment.

"Food fight!" announced Wally.

Suddenly both teams began throwing Chef's food at each other, and even at Chef himself which he was unable to stop them. Even the counselors such as Duncan, Gwen and Izzy/E-scope joined in the fun as they couldn't stand Chef's food either.

"I always wanted to do this" laughed Duncan.

But soon the fun was going to come to an end, as a certain Chris Maclean arrived on the scene with Owen. The entire mess hall was a warzone, and a certain Chef Hatchet couldn't bear to see his food suffer this sort of fate. Chef of course didn't show any tears, but he was certainly not happy.

"This is great!" laughed Chris.

"Great, great?!" roared Chef at Chris, "These miserable brats made a mockery out of my food!"

"Which is why I think I may need some of your cooking skills for today's challenge" replied Chris.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Mandy as she threw some of Chef's food on Mindy's hair on purpose.

"Hey, I'm on your side!" cried Mindy.

"Friendly fire" replied Mandy.

"Today's challenge for you campers is that both teams are going to setup forts on the grassy field not so far from the camp site, there Chef will deliver his food to you, where the team that doesn't have Chef's food all over them wins the challenge" said Chris.

"Sounds simple enough" said Hoogie, "I can help construct the fort."

"You go and do just that" added Mandy.

As both teams headed out to the grassy field not far from the camp site where Chris said to be. Quite a bit of piles of wood were located enough for each team to build their forts.

"I think I should be the one to design the fort, I am a genius" said Jimmy.

"Fine" sighed Cindy, "everyone else just get to work."

While both teams began to construct the forts, a two large trucks loaded with containers of Chef's yucky food arrived near both of the forts. As the containers were unloaded, Abigail along with Kuki, Wally and Hoogie helped craft weapons for their team to use Chef's food against the other team. The Amazing Great Whites were busy constructing their own weapons with the aid of Jimmy's intellect.

"You sure a catapult is going to work here?" asked Cindy to Jimmy.

"Sure, I'm sure" replied Jimmy.

"Because if it doesn't, we're going to ensure you'll be voted off the team" added Janet.

As both teams finished, Chris arrived on the scene. He immediately took out a gun, which was filled with blanks and fired one shot in the air signaling to start the challenge. The Phantom Cougars began sending their forces onto the other team's fort. Hoogie was leading the way with his two-by-four technology weapon loaded with Chef's icky food. But as they reached the fort of the Amazing Great Whites, the Amazing Great Whites launched an assault, with using the catapult to send Chef's food flying toward Hoogie's squad getting them all covered in Chef's food.

"Ah, I'm hit!" cried Hoogie.

Suddenly the camera changes to the confession toilet with quite an angry Chef Hatchet ranting about his food.

"This is unbelievable, my food is being wasted like this!" shouted Chef at the camera, "I can not believe it, that my food isn't in someone's stomach by now!"

The camera then focuses back to the battlefield, where Hoogie's squad was being clobbered by the Amazing Great Whites. But soon, the Amazing Great Whites would find out they didn't have enough of Chef's food for ammunition as it was already used out on the battlefield.

"What's going on?!" cried Cindy as she roared at Johnny.

"We don't have any ammo left" replied Johnny, "we used most of it to stop them from assaulting our fort."

"Alright, I want everyone to protect this fort!" ordered Cindy.

But it didn't seem enough to stop a second squad led by Wally to head toward the Amazing Great Whites' fort. Poor Hoogie had to turn over his weapon, along with members of his squad.

"How the crude are we going to get in that?" asked Wally as he noticed how large the fort of the Amazing Great Whites was.

"I can get us in" said Dani.

"You?" asked Wally.

"Like so" replied Dani.

Suddenly Danielle took her squad using her ghost powers inside the fort of the Amazing Great Whites. When the moment was right, Wally made a surprise attack within the fort itself ensuring that the other team would certainly loose. It was quite a mess inside the Amazing Great Whites' fort, as every member of that team was covered in Chef's food. A certain Janet Nelson Jr., wasn't about to let her lovely hair get all messed up.

"Janet, why are you not down there stopping them?" asked Cindy to Janet.

"I'm not going to get my hair all messed up" replied Janet in an arrogant tone.

"Oh, you're going to get in there" said Cindy, "don't make me get angry with you."

"Since you two don't seem to care about joining your team" said Danielle as she appeared right beside them loaded with the two-by-four technology weapon loaded with Chef's food, "I'm going to have to send it to you."

Suddenly both girls found themselves sprayed with Chef's food. The Amazing Great Whites would soon find themselves on the losing side. After the challenge was called victory for the Phantom Cougars, the Amazing Great Whites soon found themselves on the camp fire with a certain Chris Maclean having S'mores prepared for the members of the team that didn't get voted off. The only two remaining who did not receive a S'more were Jimmy Neutron and Janet Nelson Jr.

"Okay, last S'more for the evening" said Chris, "and this one goes to."

"Oh, I can't bear to watch!" cried Carl.

"Just hurry it up already!" cried Sheen.

"I'm trying to make it dramatic, sheesh" replied Chris, "Jimmy."

"What, I got voted off?!" cried Janet, "But I'm the most popular girl back in Porkbelly, I was expected to win!"

"Should have thought about that before you whined about not going to support the team" said Cindy.

"Oh, you'll pay for this, you'll pay" said Janet to which she rudely shrugged off Duncan and Owen whom were going to escort her to the Bus of Shame, "get your hands off of me, I can walk there myself."

"I didn't vote to get you kicked off" said Johnny.

"Stop being such a suck up" replied Janet whom walked onto the bus in a rude manner.

"Oh, that's harsh" added Frida as she finished her S'more.

As Janet got onto the Bus of Shame, and the bus drove off into the distance, a certain Side Show Bob was a bit pleased that he helped somewhat influenced Chris' decision on making the challenge. Inside the janitor's closet in the mess hall, Side Show Bob was crafting up his next strategy.

"Soon Bart, soon I will make quite a dramatic promotion of myself to the top" said Bob at his desk, "and you will not be able to survive this future challenge I have in store. All I need now is the right sort of time and excuse to get a certain Chris Maclean off the camp site, but what."

Suddenly Bob found the numbers and addresses of the old cast of Total Drama Island to which an evil grin grew on his face.


	6. Hunting Pack

Chapter 6: Hunting Pack

Once more, the camera opens up on a certain Chris Maclean whom is ready to give commentary to those watching Camp Drama Mayhem.

Chris Maclean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mayhem, food was flying everywhere as someone was responsible for starting a food fight putting poor old Chef Hatchet's food to good use. About time.

So yours truly came up with a brilliant challenge, using Chef's food as ammo in a total war fort battle campaign between the two teams. Since the Phantom Cougars had the capabilities of even creating weapons that would be able to use Chef's food, they took the assault on the Amazing Great Whites' fort. Although the first wave didn't quite make it, the second wave proved to be successful as it turns out, Danielle used her wicked awesome ghost powers to get her teammates inside the Amazing Great Whites' fort, where chaos reigned supreme!

Although most remaining members of the Amazing Great Whites were out trying to protect themselves from the Phantom Cougar squad, a ceratin Janet Nelson Jr., wasn't interested in helping out her team. While she blathered about to her leader Cindy Vortex on not going down to the battlefield, Danielle decided it was time to bring the battlefield to them. That left Janet sent packing to the Bus of Shame.

So who'll win this week, and who'll ride the Bus of Shame home? Fine out on Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of Commentary.

The camp site opens up once more, with the campers sleeping quite peacefully again. Chris' jeep finally is able to make it.

"Aw, isn't that adorable?" asked Chris to the cameramen, "They're all sleeping like babies. Not for long."

Suddenly Chris cranked up the volume that was on his megaphone he had in his inventory.

"Wake up campers, counselors and Chef!" shouted Chris through the megaphone.

"Ah, music to my ears" said Chef as he got out of his tent, "what took you so long?"

"Not again!" cried Zoe as she was getting out of her tent, "I really hate these wake up calls, they're driving me mad!"

"They're not doing well for my beauty sleep" added Frida as she came into the scene looking all messed up which socked other campers.

"That might be a good look for you" said Chris, "because you may need to hide for our next challenge."

"So what's the challenge?" asked Owen.

"Oh, you'll find out after you finish eating breakfast ast the mess hall" replied Chris.

As everyone arrived at the mess hall, Chef had already a batch of his food made the other night for the campers to supposedly enjoy. He could tell that most of the campers didn't seem to like his food.

"What's the matter, why won't you eat my food here?" asked Chef.

"It was better when we used it in a food fight" replied Wally.

"Don't you think about trying that again, or I'll ensure you'll do plenty of chores around her" added Chef, "you'll be doing the same work some of Chris' interns are doing, hard manual labor!"

"You mean there are more people here than just us kids, our counselors and our not so friendly host?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah fudge head, but this intern whom I'm trying to become my apprentice likes to lay low" replied Chef, "now stop with the chatter and start eating!"

"Eat this?" asked Molly, "Pass."

"Alright missy, you just earned yourself twenty pushups, get moving!" roared Chef.

"Man this bites" replied Molly.

"Want another ten?" asked Chef.

This obviously made the other campers began to start eating some of Chef's food even though they obviously couldn't stomach it. After poor Molly finished doing her push ups, Chris Maclean came into the scene with six high powered water guns.

"Campers, today's challenge is the survival of the fittest" said Chris, "you'll be taken out to the woods where for a week you'll depend on your whits to survive, meanwhile, a hunting pack which would include me, Chef and your counselors would come looking for you. Most members of any team that survives wins immunity from being voted off."

"Wow, I never thought we'd be victims again from you" said Duncan as he was holding his high powered water gun.

"To be fair to the campers, as part of the hunting pack, we'll give you at least a day to get things setup" said Chris, "when come sundown, we'll come looking for you."

"This indeed brings me back to my old military days" laughed Chef.

Both of the two teams had their members gathered near the clearing of the woods.

"We need to come up with some sort of a strategy to keep our team from being caught by the counselors, Chris or Chef I think it's better if we camouflage ourselves" suggested Jimmy.

"You mean use my make up?" asked Frida.

"It might be the only way to ensure none of our team members are spotted" replied Jimmy.

"Oh like that's going to work" sighed Bart, "I am not going to wear any girl make up."

"The spiky hair kid has a point" added Sheen.

"Yeah, I prefer not to wear make up too" added Carl.

"Come on Carl, you wear make up all the time, you even told me you like going into your mother's make up draw" replied Jimmy.

This comment obviously made the other members of the Amazing Great Whites laugh at poor Carl.

"Alright enough of that" said Cindy, "I think this is a good plan, let's use it."

While the Amazing Great Whites were putting some sort of camouflage make up on, the Phantom Cougars had another strategy in mind. Mandy was preparing to hide the camp site where it would be harder for the counselors, Chris and Chef to find them. As they hiked into the woods, Mandy spotted the perfect hiding spot where she immediately ordered Wally and Hoogie to start setting up the camp site. As sundown was coming closer, outside the clearing of the woods, Chris, Chef and the counselors were gearing up to go night hunting.

"You sure we won't be scaring them?" asked Gwen.

"Oh come on, it builds character" laughed Izzy/E-scope.

"Here's your night goggles, you'll be needing them when you're hunting" said Chef as he handed the counselors a pair.

"Cool!" laughed Duncan with excitement.

"Awesome!" added Owen.

"Come on, let's not keep them waiting" said Chris.

As Chris led the hunting party into the woods, Chef split up the hunting party taking Gwen and Izzy/E-scope on his side while Chris took Duncan and Owen. While the hunting pack was on the trial of the two teams, a certain Sideshow Bob was secretly watching the hunting party in action.

"Hmm, this indeed could complicate things for me they might even suspect me that I'm one of the campers they so desired to hunt" said Bob, "perhaps I can help them out a bit."

While Sideshow Bob headed toward where the Amazing Great Whites were to give them some exposure of their so-called camouflage, the Amazing Great Whites had placed poor Carl to be on lookout patrol with Sheen.

"Man I don't like wearing this stupid girly make up!" cried Sheen as he was trying to get it off of him.

"Oh it's not so bad" replied Carl.

"Why does it make you look pretty?" asked Sheen as he snarled right at him.

"Kind of" replied Carl.

"Man forget you, I'm going into the lake nearby, maybe I can get this stupid girly make up off of me!" cried Sheen.

As Sheen wondered off to the lake that was nearby, a certain Sideshow Bob was also watching him. Bob had a flashlight that was going to come in handy. After spotting Chris, Duncan and Owen nearby, Bob immediately shined a light on poor Sheen who was washing his face.

"Alright guys I'm going to head back to the site geeze you're just like my mom" said Sheen.

But as Sheen turned around he noticed Chris along with Duncan and Owen wearing night goggles, and holding highly powered water guns in their hands.

"Looks like the first one's mine" laughed Owen.

Suddenly a scream could be heard which belonged to Sheen, which was responsible for waking up all the Amazing Great White members.

"What's going on?" asked Manny as he was getting up.

"I think something might have happened to Sheen" said Jimmy.

"It must have been the hunting pack, come on we have to leave the area now!" cried Cindy.

"Now?" asked Frida, "Can't it wait until morning?"

"No, now!" ordered Cindy, "They know we're close by since Sheen didn't do his job."

"Well, I know if we loose this challenge I know who I'm voting off first" added Manny.

As the Amazing Great Whites were packing up their camp site and moving deeper into the woods, the Phantom Cougars were beginning to have their own troubles. Mindy certainly didn't like hiding in some hole which her team had dug in to hide themselves from the hunting pack.

"I can't take this anymore!" cried Mindy.

"It's too cramped too, I'm heading out yo" added Irwin.

"Oh no, you're staying I'm not taking a nerd like you out here" said Mindy as she pushed him back in.

"Er, I can't believe I'm saying this but go with Mindy" said Mandy.

"But I want to be here with you?" asked Irwin who was really sitting on her.

"I think it would be for the best" replied Mandy.

A few minutes later, Mindy couldn't believe she was walking side by side with Irwin.

"I can't believe I have to walk in the woods with a nerd like you!" cried Mindy who was a bit loud catching a certain Sideshow Bob's attention.

"Well, this is indeed a surprise change" laughed Bob as he shined a light over both Mindy and Irwin.

"Ha, ha, very funny of you Mandy to shine a light against me like some practical joke" said Mindy as she noticed Bob's light from the flashlight, "but it won't do us any good."

"Well it certainly would do us some good" laughed Izzy/E-scope as she loaded up her high powered water gun.

As Mindy soon became the victim of the hunting pack, this sent poor Irwin running for his life back to the camp site. A certain Chef Hatchet, however was hot on his trial chasing right after poor Irwin.

"Mandy, everyone we have to get up and leave!" cried Irwin, "The hunting pack, it's found us yo!"

"Is it morning already?" asked Billy.

Suddenly Chef came right into the scene and sprayed water right into Billy's mouth, getting also poor Kuki and Wally wet in the process. The other members of the Phantom Cougars scattered about trying to run for their lives. But a certain Chef Hatchet was ensuring they'd drop like flies as he managed to spray most of them. Mandy had already managed to escape with the help of Danielle, Zoe and also Lisa and Hoogie whom were the only ones that didn't get hit by Chef. Poor Irwin was well cornered by Chef as he had nowhere to go.

"Please yo, just end it already, I can't take it anymore yo, the pressure!" cried Irwin.

Chef just had enough water left for Irwin as he sprayed the rest of the water on him. Irwin had the worse of his teammates whom were sprayed by Chef or either also by Gwen or Izzy. He was covered in water, and in places that should not be mentioned. But while the size of the Phantom Cougars were cut in nearly half, the Amazing Great Whites would soon face the wraith of the other hunting pack led by Chris. As the Amazing Great Whites headed back to a new site they soon found themselves to be quite lost.

"Er, where the heck are we?" asked Timmy.

"I think we might be lost" added Carl.

"Oh that's just great" sighed Cindy, "how the heck are we going to survive this?"

"You're not" said Duncan as he surprised them coming out of the bushes in an ambush.

"Ambush!" yelled Owen who joined in.

It was total chaos, Cindy and the ones who could escape such as Johnny, Sissy, Timmy, Jimmy and for some reason even Carl managed to make it out of the scene pretty quickly. A certain Bart Simpson who did try to make it, was sprayed with water thanks to a certain Sideshow Bob secretly helping Duncan and Owen out. Meanwhile, Chris took care of Manny and Frida whom also didn't make it out alive. As the survivors of both teams finally caught up with each other something had to be done about this.

"Darn it, they got more than we do!" cried Zoe.

"We have to stop the hunting pack" replied Jimmy, "I think it's the only way to win the challenge."

"Yeah, how the heck are we going to do that?" asked Danielle.

"I think I may have the solution are we need is some bait" replied Jimmy.

"Er, what are you looking at me for?" asked Carl.

Suddenly poor Carl soon found himself out all alone.

"Oh, I hope that no one in the hunting party comes to find me, because I am all alone and there is no one to help me" said Carl.

"Well then, let me be the first of the hunting pack to say that you're days are numbered!" laughed Duncan as he and the rest of the hunting pack had finally caught up with each other.

"How many did you get?" asked Owen to Izzy/E-scope.

"Not as many as Chef got" replied Izzy/E-scope.

"Well, you could take this one" said Owen, "and even the score."

"Gladly" replied Izzy/E-scope.

As Izzy/E-scope was about to spray poor Carl with water, Jimmy gave the signal and suddenly the rest of the remaining campers came out of their hiding places and started to throw mud at the hunting pack.

"What's going on here?!" cried Owen, "This isn't suppose to happen! The hunter does not become the hunted!"

"They were setting a trap you fools, fall back!" cried Chef who got hit with a big chuck of mud in his face sending him collapsing to the ground.

"Man down, man down!" cried Duncan who also got hit.

"Alright, truce, truce, truce!" cried Chris as he was waving the white flag of surrender, "challenge is over. Let's see which team has the most survivors."

As the survivors of both teams came out of their hiding places, Chris carefully counted that it seemed like the Amazing Great Whites had the most survivors.

"Looks like we have a winner of the challenge, and oh by the way, classic way of turning it against the hunter" added Chris.

After a messy hunting and being hunted, the Phantom Cougars soon found themselves on the camp site again with Chris passing out the S'mores to the campers whom remained on the team. The only two who didn't get a S'more were Billy and Irwin.

"Last S'more for tonight goes to" said Chris as he was pausing for a moment.

"Just get on with it, now perhaps?" asked Mandy.

"Alright, Billy" replied Chris as he handed Billy the S'more.

"I want to go home yo!" cried Irwin who was still quite wet from his experience with Chef.

"Easy, you're no longer use for us here" said Gwen as she along with Izzy/E-scope escorted Irwin to the Bus of Shame.

"Aw, I wanted to go have a ride on the bus" added Billy as he scarfed down his S'more.

"Is something not quite right with him?" asked Chris as he whispered to Mandy.

"He's always like that" replied Mandy to Chris, about Billy's idiocy.


	7. A Sideshow Distraction

Chapter 7: A Sideshow Distraction

Once more, the camera opens up to Chris Maclean who gives details to the audience on what happened last time on Camp Drama Mayhem.

Chris Maclean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mayhem, it was a grueling hunt for yours truly, Chef and our four counselors. While we allowed until sundown for both teams to setup camp, we had no problem tracking down some of the first stragglers, poor Sheen and Mindy didn't seem to make it.

Irwin did us a favor by leading Chef's squad of hunters back to his team's camp, which Chef, along with Gwen, and Izzy/E-scope happily cut the Phantom Cougars in half. Irwin had the worst of his team, as Chef used his highly powered super water gun to shook the poor kid making him literally cry at the end, getting him the eventual boot from his team that lost the challenge. Speaking of teams, the survivors of both teams turned the tables on us, which sent poor Chef, Owen and Duncan down for the count prompting yours truly to end the challenge as I didn't want to get hit with some mud.

So who'll win this week's challenge? Find out on Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of commentary.

As the scene once again opens up on the camp site, a certain Sideshow Bob had a brochure of the Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort in his hand, with a list of Total Drama Island cast members' phone numbers in his hands. Sideshow Bob was quite busy overseeing the brochure in his secret hideaway.

"This better get Chris and his pathetic bunch of overgrown teenaged brats off the camp site" said Bob, "I can't complete my plans if they remain on the camp site."

Meanwhile at Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort, Mr. Ridgemount was about to read his morning paper when his cell phone rang.

"This better be important" sighed Mr. Ridgemount as he picked up his cell phone.

"Er, yes, this is the producer from Camp Drama Mayhem" said Bob who was trying to mimic the voice of the producer, "we're planning on having one of the challenges of the show be right on your resort. But we would have a long guests from the old Total Drama Island show to check things out, including Chris Maclean himself."

"You mean the Chris Maclean is coming here?" asked Mr. Ridgemount who got up from his chair, "this is so sudden."

"Actually, he preferred next week's challenge to be at your resort sir" replied Bob.

"I'll get onto it immediately" replied Mr. Ridgemount.

"Yes, yes, you do that" said Bob as he hung up the phone who began to laugh in an evil manner.

While the rest of the campers nor Chris or the counselors were unaware of Bob's evil scheme, Chris usually came on the camp site ready to get the campers up. He came into the scene this time on a motorcycle which was really, really loud sending the campers to start waking up.

"Do you have to do that?" asked Mindy as she was barely up.

"Yes, yes I do" replied Chris as he got off his motorcycle.

"You never told us you could ride something as cool like that" said Duncan.

"You never asked" replied Chris.

"So what's today's horrible challenge?" asked Molly.

"Your special challenge today is eat all you can eat" replied Chris.

"Whoa, you got to be kidding me, there is actually good food here?" asked Mandy.

"Yes" replied Chris.

"What's the catch?" added Mandy.

"You'll have to see that for yourself" laughed Chris.

"I know it can be too good to be true" sighed Mandy.

A few moments later, both teams found themselves in the mess hall with a buffet of food ready for them. Both Frida and Manny could smell the special churros that were made just for them.

"Are those churros?" asked Frida as she glared at them which were on a silver plate.

Chef nodded as a yes for a reply.

"All ours!" cried Manny.

"Wait, you haven't heard about the catch!" cried Chris who couldn't stop the two.

As both Manny and Frida began to scarf down all the churros in sight, Chef couldn't believe that no one could swallow that much of his special Grade A hot sauce in one gulp.

"Ha, the catch is that all these foods have certain special ingredients that are designed to ensure that you're stomach would indeed turn" laughed Chef.

Suddenly both Frida and Manny couldn't take it as their skin literally turned red hot from eating so much of the hot sauce which was inside the churros Chef had made.

"Told you, you should have waited" said Chris.

The two dashed from the mess hall, and headed straight toward the lake that was nearby, where they quickly began to drink the water of the lake. Meanwhile, Chris had the remaining members of both teams try some of the tainted food that was there on the table.

"The team that can stand the most tolerance of these special foods wins the challenge" said Chris, "bon appetite."

"Oh, I want to try this chocolate cake" said Billy.

"Yeah, that looks good enough to eat" added Carl.

"Let me take a piece of it" added Hoogie.

As the three scarfed their faces with cake, old Chef pulled out the secret ingredient he added which was Super Lax. Suddenly poor Hoogie, and even Billy couldn't stand it and headed toward the restrooms to do their business. Strangely, it didn't seem to affect Carl.

"Why are you not running to the rest room?" asked Chef.

"Oh, I'm a bit use to it, you see my mom says I couldn't go and do my business, so she would sometimes put some of this stuff into my dessert food to help my diet" replied Carl.

"That's disgusting!" cried Molly.

"You're telling me" added Chef.

"Next on the dinner menu" said Chris as he handed a plate of spaghetti, "classic plate of spaghetti with Fire House Meat Sauce!"

"I'll try some of this" sighed Mandy.

As she took one big chuck of noodles with her fork, and scarfed it down, the Fire House Meat Sauce didn't seem to affect her.

"This was suppose to be Grade A stuff" said Chris as he got the bottle of the hot sauce out, "I think I might demand a refund."

Before Chris could complain by calling the number on the bottle that stated "Not Hot Enough?", Johnny, Sissy and Sheen took some large chunks of noodles with the hot meat sauce and scarfed it down their stomachs. The hot sauce quickly went to work, as all three ran toward the lake where Manny and Frida were still trying to cool themselves down from the spicy churros.

"Looks like it works" laughed Chris.

Up next, Duncan along with Gwen and Izzy/E-scope came into the scene bringing in a big rank of ribs. Owen, however was forbidden to see this set of sight of food as he would obviously ruin the challenge. As the large rank of ribs was lowered on the table, a certain Lisa Simpson couldn't take the sight of so much meat.

"I'm a vegetarian, don't you have any sort of food challenge that would be fit for me?" asked Lisa to Chris.

"Now that you mention it, here's a piece of a carrot" said Chris as he gave it to Lisa which was covered in special cheese, "it's also covered in this lovely batch of hot spicy nacho cheese. Can you take it?"

As Lisa took a bit of the carrot, the spicy nacho sauce was a bit too hot for her. She attempted to try to go to the lake, but instead thought a bottle which was filled with hot sauce was regular water. She couldn't take it and immediately headed to the lake again.

"Ha, couldn't take it!" laughed Bart.

"Why don't you take a bit of these nice lovely ribs?" asked Chris.

"Let me guess, it's laid with some spicy barbaque sauce?" asked Bart.

"Darn these campers are good" replied Chris.

As Bart and the remaining members of both teams began to chow down, poor Molly, along with Timmy couldn't take the heat of the spicy barbaque sauce. Not even Mindy could take it, and all four ran to the lake. The lake's level of water was getting quite low because everyone was heading toward it trying to cool themselves down. Back to the rib eating, Danielle couldn't believe what a treat it was to have ribs as a meal as she began to eat up disregarding the special hot sauce added, Duncan couldn't believe it that she was an eating machine like Owen.

"Man, I thought Owen was an eating machine" said Duncan, "just look at the poor sap outside wishing he was in here."

"Can I come in?" asked Owen who was tied up, "you sort of tied me up a bit here."

"Rules are rules" replied Izzy/E-scope.

It then came down to dessert once more, as a large brownie came into the scene with not just topped with Super Lax, but also some frozen hot sauce on it.

"This is quite a yummy brownie made for those whom can handle the spicy appetite" said Chris.

As the remaining campers began to scarf down the large brownie, poor Jimmy couldn't take it. He headed toward the restroom, as the Super Lax was working its magic on him. Soon Zoe, along with poor Danielle couldn't take it along with Kuki, Wally and Abigail. It soon came down to Mandy and Cindy with only a few parts of the brownie left.

"The remaining camper who manages to eat the last bit of the brownie wins immunity for their team" said Chris.

As Cindy took a bit of the brownie, the Super Lax finally caught up with her. She couldn't take it anymore, and headed straight toward the restroom. Unfortunately for her, most of the stalls were full. Mandy swooped right down with her spoon and ate the last piece of brownie making the Phantom Cougars the winning team.

"Unbelievable, a spicy food display and the Phantom Cougars somehow pull it off" said Chris, "way to go. Once the Amazing Great Whites are finished doing their business, I'll see them at the camp fire tonight."

About several hours later which came until night fall, the Amazing Great Whites were waiting for Chris to give them their S'mores for the ones whom were staying on the show. As Chris handed out S'mores to all the members of the Amazing Great Whites, the only two whom didn't seem to get S'mores were Manny and Frida as they were both traumatized by their favorite churros being used in such a vile manner.

"Very strange reason why you two want to ask your teammates to lobby one of you off the show" said Chris, "last S'more for the night goes to."

"I can't take it anymore!" cried Frida, "You're such a monster what you did to those churros!"

"Manny" said Chris whom ignored Frida's hysterical comments.

"She's going to need a lot of therapy in getting over this one" said Manny, "churros are some of our favorite food."

"All not going to go for the goal over me messing with the churros?" asked Chris, "Geeze. But I guess this makes for some good Total Drama!"

After poor Frida was escorted on the Bus of Shame, Chris soon met with the Phantom Cougars where Gwen couldn't take it being counselor. As Izzy/E-scope excitedly moved the wheel of Total Drama Island cast members onto the site, Mandy got up and gave the wheel a spin, where the Courtney's image quickly came onto the scene making her the new counselor for the Phantom Cougars. Yet as everyone were heading to sleep for the night, Chris Maclean was certainly unaware that one of his interns-Sideshow Bob was about to go rogue on him. He would soon get a call from Mr. Ridgemount himself via his cell phone.

"Yeah, this is Chris Maclean, may I ask who's speaking?" asked Chris as he was in his cozy cabin for the night.

"I managed to pull some strings according to what your producer said to me earlier on the day, and yes the Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort will be ready for your next week's challenge" said Mr. Ridgemount, "we just need your team of inspectors to come over to ensure nothing will go wrong."

"Hmm, that's a bit strange I don't remember talking over that with the producers but okay" said Chris, "you got yourself a deal."


	8. A Rogue Challenge

Chapter 8: A Rogue Challenge

Prior to Sideshow Bob who was prepared to broadcast toward the audience, Chris Maclean was well prepared to head to the Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort to inspect it with most members of the old Total Drama Island cast. A helicopter was provided by Mr. Ridgemount which before it was about to take off, a certain Sideshow Bob was there about to watch Chris take off.

"Now you promise, you'll take good care of the campers and help out be in charge with the other interns and our four counselors?" asked Chris.

"Er, yes, yes" replied Bob as he gave an evil grin.

About a day past since Chris exited the camp site, and a camera turned itself on with Sideshow Bob preparing to do the commentary instead of Chris Maclean.

Sideshow Bob's Commentary:

Hello viewing audience. Tonight will be a very different night. Besides from the silly pointless, and pathetic buffet of spoiled, tainted food that was offered to the campers. You think that was drama?!

Well let me tell you what drama will be like, when I start running things here. Soon, Chris will certainly regret putting me in charge, as the entire theme of Camp Drama Mayhem will take a new twist!

End of Commentary.

It seemed like a normal day at the camp site, with typical campers asleep in their tents, along with their four counselors whom were left behind. They were however unaware of Sideshow Bob's sinister plan, as the interns whom Bob was suppose to be in charge of were all tied up and placed in Chris' cabin. It seemed a bit odd for the campers to wake up without a certain Chris Maclean doing anything quite insane to wake them up.

"That's odd, where the heck is our so-called hospitable host to ruin our morning?" asked Cindy.

"You actually like that bonehead?" asked Bart.

"Well, it's somewhat of a routine we have gotten use to" added Abigail.

"Finally, some normalcy around here" said Courtney, "I can finally show you all the skills I was trained for."

"Skills, don't tell me about them" laughed Duncan, "you couldn't be able to stand on either of Chris' shows."

Suddenly, the megaphone that was placed above the pole started to sound off with an oddly familiar voice to both Bart and Lisa.

"Attention campers, breakfast shall be served in the mess hall" said the strange familiar voice.

As the campers and the counselors headed to the mess hall, the food oddly enough smelled quite good for a change, as if Chef actually left someone in charge whom was good at cooking. A mysterious figure was seen in the kitchen, making their meals and pouring out what seemed to be good typical breakfast which included scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes.

"Is this a joke, we never get anything this good" said Duncan.

"Chef must be playing Opposite Day" laughed Izzy/E-scope.

"Er, I don't think Chef would do something like this" said Courtney, "something's strange is going on."

"Who cares" said Owen as he scarfed down the breakfast all in one gulp.

As the campers happily ate their food, a certain Sideshow Bob stepped out in the back of the mess hall. The campers likely didn't suspect a thing whatsoever.

"Yes, yes, eat up on your last meal" said Bob, "soon you'll regret it."

After breakfast, Courtney decided it was time to show members of the Phantom Cougars how a typical counselor would do to give them typical exercises.

"Oh great, just what on Earth are we going to do today with her?!" cried Mindy.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I almost miss Chris' challenges" replied Mandy.

"Oh come on, you'll love making crafts" said Courtney, "it's what I taught as a counselor, and Chris never once gave me a chance to show off my skills."

"Er, isn't making stuff like this for babies?" asked Wally.

"Come on, you'll have fun doing it" replied Courtney.

"Oh, you mean like this, look I made a tower!" cried Billy which was poorly organized with the sticks provided by Courtney.

"My God this is boring, I'm out of here" said Mindy, "see you later losers!"

"Bah, I'm out of here too" said Wally.

"Wait, no come back, I'm telling you, you'll love doing this!" cried Courtney who was a bit angry.

"Sounds like you could take more lessons in being a camp counselor" laughed Duncan who was with the Amazing Great Whites ready to take a swim in the lake.

While Mindy went off one way, with Wally going the other in the woods they were quite unaware of some of the traps set by Bob. Poor Wally stumbled right into a pit that was dug by Bob which was covered up by leaves. Poor Mindy got caught in a trap, which was a simple rope hidden some grass on the forest floor swinging her up in the air.

"Well this is just great!" cried Mindy as she was swinging upside down.

Meanwhile Sideshow Bob went to check upon Wally.

"Hey, you stupid intern let me out of this cruddy mess!" cried Wally.

Before Wally could realize it, the top of the pit was covered up by leaves once more. About twenty minutes went by, and after swimming in the lake for a while, both Johnny and Sissy were about to head out of the lake, they were quite unaware that Sideshow Bob was well prepared to set a trap for them as he was lurking about in the bushes.

"Hey, where the heck are you two going?" asked Duncan, "You're not love birds are ya?"

"Er, no" replied Sissy as she and Johnny both left.

As the two simply headed out several paces away from the lake, Sideshow Bob threw what seemed like some rope attached to two balls which simply included tying up the two.

"What the heck?!" cried Sissy as she and Johnny tried to struggle free.

"I knew that Ninjutsu class paid off for me" laughed Bob, "time to do the same to the others."

As members of both teams were dropping like flies by Sideshow Bob, Bob had managed to get everyone down on the mark either swinging high by some veins, tied up with his Ninjutsu skills or simply just fell into a hole he had made covered up by leaves the counselors along with the remaining campers Mandy, Billy, Bart, Lisa, Zoe and Manny.

"Er, shouldn't we be concerned that me and the spiky kid are the only campers on the team left?" asked Manny to Duncan.

"You're telling me to act responsible kid?" replied Duncan.

"It's getting late anyway, and besides I'm a bit hungry again" added Owen.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess you're right" replied Duncan as he along with Manny, Bart and Owen got out of the lake.

While Duncan was leading the remaining members of the Amazing Great Whites out of the water, they were quite unaware that members of their own team were tied up by Bob or were caught in the various traps. Back with the Phantom Cougars, Courtney was getting worried that the members of her team were gone for a long time.

"I think we should start looking for them, they have been gone for this long" said Courtney.

"Wow, you're finally worried?" asked Izzy/E-scope.

"Er, yeah, we're suppose to watch out for them" replied Courtney.

As Courtney gathered Mandy, Billy, Lisa and Zoe out to investigate with Izzy/E-scope, they soon met up with Duncan, Owen and the remnants of the Amazing Great Whites.

"Alright, something differently strange is going on here" said Courtney.

Suddenly, on the megaphone they heard some evil laughter. At the very moment however, while Sideshow Bob was about to implement his deed against one specific camper Bart Simpson, at the Surfer 's Paradise Ridgemount Resort, Chris had his stuff already up in his room and Mr. Ridgemount was quite pleased to welcome him as an honored guest.

"Er, I'm not so sure how this happened, my producer really never mentioned this to me at all" said Chris who was a bit nervous being intimidated by Mr. Ridgemount's presence.

"I'm pleased that you are doing a challenge here on my own resort" said Mr. Ridgemount, "let me give you a tour of the entire place."

While poor Chris was still a bit confused to how he even was able to get his own show on the resort itself, the remaining members of the old Total Drama Island cast were enjoying themselves and obviously making the lives of the employees of the resort a bit more miserable.

"Er, excuse me waitress more soda please" said Geoff to Lo.

"Yeah, bring some my way too" added Cody.

"Say wait a second, I recognize you guys" said Ty Ridgemount as he came into the scene, "you guys are from the Total Drama Island reality show, what are you doing here?"

"Well, we're part of Chris' inspection team here" said Geoff, "and so far we give it a big thumbs up with your dad's resort."

"Isn't your host Chris suppose to be on the new reality show Camp Drama Mayhem, somewhat semi-international?" asked Ty.

"Er, yeah why's that?" asked Cody.

"Well, someone seems to be running the show illegally here" replied Ty as he turned on the television that was in the bar.

"Er, you think we should tell Chris that someone has gone rogue on him with his show?" asked Geoff.

Just that moment, Chris Maclean himself came into the scene with Mr. Ridgemount just about to finish up the tour of the resort.

"And here we come toward an end to our tour, having you here as an honored guest will certainly bring up the ratings on my resort" said Mr. Ridgemount.

"Say, isn't that my new show going on without my permission?" asked Chris.

Meanwhile, back with Camp Drama Mayhem, a certain Sideshow Bob had successfully managed to subdue the counselors easily tying up Courtney, Izzy/E-scope and also Duncan. Owen, however was lured with the purpose of eating all you can eat so long as he can't disrupt Bob's plans. They were locked up in a closet with a large crate of good food for Owen.

"Yes, my plan's finally going through!" laughed Bob as he locked the door.

"That's what you think here" said Manny as he and Zoe cornered Bob.

"Ha, you two think you can stop me, let's see, I don't think you can reveal any sort of secrets on air" laughed Bob.

"We don't need to" said Zoe.

Suddenly, Zoe took some bacon grease and threw it right on poor Bob's face. The grease was quite stinging to his face which only made him even angrier. He was quickly able to subdue both Manny and Zoe, by tying them up with some cable cords that were just lying around. He then began to move onto Mandy, Bart and Lisa. Back at the resort, Chris suddenly realized what was going on.

"Er, not to burst your bubble on having me as an honored guest at your resort, but my producer never planned this, one of my interns has gone rogue on me" said Chris.

"What?!" cried Mr. Ridgemount, "This was all just a trick to lure you away? No wonder it sounded too good to be true."

"We need to get back to the camp site pronto" added Geoff.

"Good, I'll have my helicopter prepared for you" replied Mr. Ridgemount.

About a few minutes later, Chris and the remaining cast of Total Drama Island were ready for an obvious rescue mission as the helicopter provided by Mr. Ridgemount was ready to go straight from the resort.

"When I stated I wanted some Total Drama, I didn't take this literally!" cried Chris.

"But it sure brings me back to my old days in Nam in the military" replied Chef who was already getting the remaining TDI cast members on the helicopter.

As the helicopter raced against time back to the camp site, a certain Sideshow Bob was on the trial of Mandy, Billy, Bart and Lisa whom had managed to make it all the way to Chris' not-so-secret cabin where the remaining interns whom remained behind were still tied up trying to find a way out.

"We need to find someway inside" said Mandy, "I'll handle that."

Suddenly Mandy managed to bust down the door, and noticed the tied up interns.

"So, you have finally came to your own doom" laughed Sideshow Bob as he was about to corner them.

"I don't think so" said Mandy as she grabbed some hot coco and threw it right on Bob.

Bob couldn't take it, as he fell right on the ground quite in pain. As Bob was trying to struggle and get up, Mandy could hear a helicopter landing nearby the cabin with a certain Chris Maclean and his rescue team ready at hand.

"Is that a helicopter?" asked Mandy.

"Well, seems like someone has gone rogue on us here" laughed Chris, "but now he's going to the big house."

After all the campers were rescued, ironically a certain Chris Maclean counted this as an unofficial challenge even though it really wasn't. The team that won was the Phantom Cougars thanks to Mandy's quick thinking. The Amazing Great Whites soon found themselves back on the camp fire awaiting Chris to once again send one of the campers home to the Bus of Shame.

"I never intended for this to go this far, unless if it was done by my approval but the ratings of the show shored through the roof!" laughed Chris, "As one can see, only one S'more remains."

The only two Amazing Great White members whom were left with no S'more were Manny and Bart.

"Last S'more for the night goes to" said Chris as he was waiting for the pause, "Manny. Sorry Bart, I can't afford you to be on the show anymore, you're now a security liability."

"You heard him" said Chef as he along with Duncan and Owen escorted Bar to the Bus of Shame, which it promptly headed off as he was escorted right onto it.


	9. Going Ghost Hunting

Chapter 9: Going Ghost Hunting

Before a certain Chris Maclean could begin commentary on last week's show, he received a phone call from his cell phone. As Chris picked it up, the person on the other line was none other than a ticked off Marge Simpson.

"Chris Maclean, how could you do this to my son Bart!" yelled Marge on the other line.

"How the heck I could have known he was a wanted felon in your area? We have contracts, and your boy signed onto them" replied Chris.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway, because when this week's show ends, I'm coming to get Lisa!" shouted Marge as she then hung up.

"Geeze, parents these days" sighed Chris.

Once more, the camera then focuses on Chris as he gives insight to what happened last week.

Chris Maclean's commentary:

Last week on Camp Drama Mayhem, things really went rogue as one of the interns, a certain Bob Terwilliger went rogue on yours truly which btw, wasn't cool. He somehow managed to mimic the voice of the head producer, and sent most of the cast of Total Drama Island on a wild goose chase to a surfer's resort of some sort.

Meanwhile, our rogue intern raided each unsuspecting camper he crossed, trapping them to ensure his dastardly plan wouldn't fail. But that unfortunately took a turn for the worse, as when Bob somehow managed to overpower the counselors watching the campers, he was confronted by Manny and Zoey whom put up a fight literally throwing the hot grease right onto his face! Now that's gotta be painful, but sadly those two didn't subdue Bob as he quickly overpowered them in a fit of rage.

It was Mandy who managed to stop Bob's evil plan, as she just so happen to stumble upon my cozy cabin which is unfortunately, not so secret anymore. There the rest of the interns whom were being held hostage were found, but before Mandy along with Billy, Bart and Lisa could free them Bob showed right up to exact his revenge upon a certain Bart Simpson. Mandy thought quick and gave quite a fight to Bob, before he could recover, the rescue party arrived just in time on Mr. Ridgemount's million dollar helicopter.

Getting back to the basics here, it seems we'd hope there be no more rogues on yours truly. Now let's get back with more Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of Commentary.

Back to a typical morning for members of both teams whom were sound asleep. A certain Chris Maclean came right onto the scene what seemed like he was flying the Specter Speeder. As he gazed down below, Chris pressed some buttons on the Specter Speeder which created loud heavy metal, music forcing to wake everybody up.

"What the heck?!" cried Mindy as she couldn't bear the music.

"Is that the Specter Speeder, how did you manage to get the Fentons to loan it to you?" asked Dani.

"It was a gift" replied Chris.

"So what's the agenda for today then?" asked Jimmy.

"The challenge you mean?" replied Chris, "After breakfast in the mess hall, meet me back out here, oh and Danielle, this one is right up your alley."

About an hour after finishing up breakfast in the mess hall, the rest of the campers arrived back at the same site Chris was waiting for them. He had four thermoses, two were the color of green and the other two were red. He threw the red ones to the Amazing Great Whites, and the green ones to the Phantom Cougars.

"Are we going to have soup?" asked Kuki.

"Actually, you'll be hunting ghosts" replied Chris, "each team would be split up being led by your counselors. You'll go into the woods and capture as many ghosts as possible, but you better be quick or it's possible for the ghosts will bag you and bring you back here. Most team with the most ghosts, or doesn't have most of their members bagged by ghosts wins the challenge."

"Ghosts, how did you manage to recruit them?" asked Chef after the campers and the four counselors left for the woods.

"Let's say I promise to give them the same salary as the union members" replied Chris.

Before the action went down, a certain Skulker and Walker were debating on what to do with the campers they had caught.

"Bah, this is pointless just waiting here for them to come, we should have gone after them while they were sitting ducks!" cried Skulker.

"Easy, easy" replied Walker, "I signed up for this to get some easy cash for my prison in the Ghost Zone. Yeah, even though I'm not alive anymore, I still need money to ensure no half-ghost would get past through in the future."

"Here comes the first group of victims" laughed Skulker.

Meanwhile, as Skulker, Walker and his goons lurked in the dark woods, Owen led the first squad of the Amazing Great Whites into the woods which was made up of Molly, Sissy, Johnny and Manny didn't really know they were being watched.

"Er, you guys don't believe ghosts are real do you, I'm sure it's a bunch of interns Chris hired to dress up like ghosts they wouldn't hire real ghosts, right?" asked Johnny.

"Wrong again, flaming headed punk" replied Walker in the bushes which he signaled one of his henchmen to come out of nowhere and literally place poor Johnny right in a bag.

"What the, Chris is using real ghosts?!" cried Owen which he promptly ran from the scene like a big coward.

"Hey, come back, you left your can of soup behind!" cried Manny as he picked up the red thermos.

"It's not a can of soup you dolt!" cried Sissy who was unaware there was one of Walker's goons behind her about to put her right into the bag he was preparing.

As Owen's squad fell literally apart, Izzy/E-scope's squad wasn't doing any better. Her squad was made up by Mandy, Mindy, Billy and Zoe. As they headed deeper in the woods it was time for a certain Skulker to give them the upper hand of a big surprise.

"So, I was wondering now that Irwin's gone will you be my next best friend here?" asked Billy to Zoe.

"No!" cried Zoe, "I already have to deal with my arch nemesis Frida Saurez at home, I do not need an idiotic pen pal like you!"

"Quiet you dolts, you're going to give us away" replied Mandy.

"To who, some stupid intern dressed up in white rags, please, I've seen better" laughed Mindy.

Suddenly a large shadow of Skulker hovered over Mindy.

"Er, Mindy, if you would please shut up and turn around, we got company" said Mandy.

"Ha, ha, like I'm going to care that I'm going to insult a stupid intern dressed up in rags" said Mindy as she was poking fun at Skulker who was getting angrier by the minute, "do you think an intern would dress up like this–?"

As Mindy turned around, she noticed it wasn't someone dressed up in white rags as she thought it would be. Instead, it was one fuming ghostly bounty hunter who was insulted by her manner.

"You little welts, you think you can insult Skulker like that?!" shouted Skulker, "I'm going to make you pay for that!"

Suddenly all of them ran for their lives as Skulker gave chase. Mandy easily hid, in some shrubs, but Skulker was more concentrated on bagging Mindy first. He quickly swooped right down by using his jetpack, and bagged Mindy pretty quickly. He then managed to quickly go after Zoe next who although attempted to put up a fight was no use, as Skulker quickly tied her up, and placed her in the bag.

"Oh boy, a sack ride, you do sack rides too!" cried Billy, "Can I play?"

"Er, sure" replied Skulker as he showed Billy the bag which he happily hopped right in.

"How the crude do I make this thing work?!" cried Izzy/E-scope as she couldn't get the green thermos to open.

"I'll be more than happy to help you" said Skulker as he approached Izzy/E-scope.

But instead, Skulker also managed to bag Izzy/E-scope, as the ghostly bounty hunter wondered off with his hostages, he was unaware he was missing Mandy. Meanwhile, the squad organized by Duncan made up of Cindy, Sheen, Carl, Timmy and Jimmy were outright prepared to ensure they'd capture ghosts.

"How the heck are you suppose to use this thing, I thought it was used for soup" said Duncan as he couldn't figure out how to work the red thermos.

"I think it goes like this" said Jimmy as he managed to easily figure it out and sucked one of Walker's henchmen into it whom was about to bag Timmy.

"Er, could you do that again?" asked Sheen.

"Why?" asked Jimmy.

"I think I'm too scared to do this" added Carl as he noticed all of Walker's henchmen ganging up on them.

"Let's suck these ghosts in before they bag us then" said Cindy as she took control of the thermos and began to suck each of Walker's henchmen into the thermos.

The same, however couldn't be said for Courtney's squad even though Courtney could figure out using the thermos with Danielle's help it seemed a bit too confusing for Kuki. As they were confronted with a bunch of Walker's henchmen. Although Courtney quickly handed the thermos to Danielle and later to Wally, Hoogie and other team members who managed to capture the number of ghosts, when Kuki came into play she accidently sucked poor Danielle into the thermos. Sadly, they had to let out all of the ghosts from the thermos whom quickly headed back into the woods.

"That's just great!" cried Courtney, "Now we're back to the number of ghosts we captured which is ZERO!"

"But it's too confusing" replied Kuki.

"I do no care if it's confusing, use the thermos right!" shouted Courtney.

"Getting a bit cranky with the children?" asked Duncan as he and his squad came into the scene.

"You think you can do a better job than me as counselor of this camp?" asked Courtney.

"Heck, my team hasn't voted me off as their counselor yet" replied Duncan, "I must be doing something right then."

"Er, I had to help you on getting this thing working" said Jimmy as he showed Duncan the thermos.

"I think we got most of the ghosts here" said Cindy.

"Gang way!" cried Owen as he came into the scene.

"Wait, you forgot your soup!" cried Manny as he came running into the scene.

"Say guys, where the heck is Izzy and her squad?" asked Owen as he was trying to catch his breath.

"They're actually with me" laughed Skulker as he zoomed right into the scene on his jetpack.

"Run for it!" cried Courtney as she and everybody else ran for cover.

But it was too late, Skulker had managed to nab most members of Courtney's team, with Duncan's squad barely making out of it. The ghostly bounty hunter quickly apprehended Manny and placed him in the bag, and he knew Owen was a bit too large for him to carry.

"Hmm, now what can I do with you large one, you are obviously too heavy for me to lift" said Skulker.

"Hey Skulker, are you forgetting someone?" asked Danielle.

"Ah, yes, the half-ghost girl" replied Skulker, "I'll be more than happy to take you down first, as this poor sap won't be much of a fight."

As Danielle was about to fight Skulker, Kuki suddenly noticed that she was going to need help. As she raced to the scene with the thermos in her inventory, she instead of aiming the thermos at Skulker, sucked poor Danielle right into it.

"Oops, sorry again" said Kuki.

"Actually, I would like to thank you" laughed Skulker who quickly bagged Kuki, "for bringing down an enemy for me!"

As the challenge was heading toward an end, Duncan's squad managed to make it out of the woods with the red thermos filled with many ghosts. A few minutes later, Walker's goons, along with also Skulker came into the scene and dumped the captive campers right on the set.

"Say, where's Mandy, you didn't bring her on the sack ride did ya?" asked Billy.

"I missed a target, Skulker never misses a target!" roared Skulker.

"Hey bonehead, I'm right here" said Mandy who was finally emerging from the woods.

"Okay, since the Phantom Cougars had most of their members caught by ghosts, I say this challenge is in the bag for the Amazing Great Whites as the winner" announced Chris, "and here's your reward."

"This will be plenty to improve my prison in the Ghost Zone" laughed Walker as he along with Skulker who also received Chris' load of cash as a reward.

About an hour later, the Phantom Cougars soon found themselves at the camp fire. Chris typically passed out the S'mores to those whom didn't voted off. The only two whom didn't receive a S'more were Danielle and Kuki.

"Last S'more for the night goes to" said Chris.

Suddenly everyone could hear a car parking nearby and a certain Marge Simpson whom had managed to travel to the camp site was fuming mad as she was watching the show on the airliner she was on.

"That's it!" cried Marge as she took Lisa, "I'm never putting my kids on this reality show again! Having Lisa face off with live ghosts, please!"

"But I got a S'more, I wasn't voted off!" cried Lisa.

"Sorry, looks like you two, especially you Kuki were saved by one angry parent whom couldn't take some Total Drama" replied Chris as he handed Lisa's S'more to Kuki.

After that odd incident, Danielle ended up in the confession toilet and was fuming mad.

"You got lucky this time Kuki" said Danielle, "but if you dare pull that on me again, I'll make sure you'll regret it."

"Now that's a bit harsh" said Chris as he was watching the taped confessions via his cozy cabin.


	10. Rival Camp Rising

Chapter 10: Rival Camp Rising

Before a certain Chris Maclean could ever make some commentary on what happen on the previous show, even though a certain Lisa Simpson was taken off by force by Marge. He was still receiving angry phone calls from his cell phone.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise I will never ever, ever, ever, let your kids be in any of my reality total drama shows" said Chris to which he turned off his cell phone, "sessh, even when they forcibly take their kid off the show they still are pretty cranky."

Chris Maclean's Commentary:

Last week on Camp Drama Mayhem, the ghouls were let loose in the woods for our campers to suck each and every one into these nifty anti-ghost thermoses we handed over to each team. Each team had to bag as many ghosts as possible, before they ghosts bagged them.

Unfortunately, for the Phantom Cougars, it seemed like Kuki didn't get to allow Danielle to really show her stuff. Instead, she trapped her in the thermos twice! Not only that, but Danielle was trying to convince the Phantom Cougars to vote her off the show.

But what would you expect an unlikely savior for Kuki, was a certain angry Marge Simpson who had the last straw with your humble host, and promptly took Lisa out of the show. Leaving her S'more to be given to Kuki as a major life saver. This obviously ticked off Danielle, I know, because I have watched her confession tape.

So will Danielle get her revenge or will there be some other surprises that would start to complicate things? Find out on Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of Commentary.

Instead of a certain Chris Maclean often waking up the campers, it seemed like for some odd reason there were hailing water balloons literally coming out of the sky raining down on the campers and also their counselors and Chef. This obviously spooked poor Chef, which reminded him in his active military days.

"Ah, we're being attacked!" cried Chef as he was sounding the alarm, "all you troops get up, our base is under attack!"

"What the heck is going on?!" cried Courtney.

"It's an old fashion water balloon ambush, rival camps use to do this all the time" said Duncan.

"How the heck do you know this?" asked Courtney.

"Hey, I was on the rival side" replied Duncan.

"Arggh, I'm all wet!" cried Mindy as a water balloon managed to hit her.

"Where the heck is Chris!" cried Cindy as she was trying to take some cover.

A certain Chris Maclean was just getting up, when he realized there was some toilet paper rolled down on the window of his cabin as he got up. When he got outside, he noticed his not-so-secret cabin had been teepee with toilet paper.

"This isn't cool!" cried Chris who was about to ripe his hair out.

"Superior, we got a situation back at the camp site!" cried Chef as he ran quickly toward where Chris was.

As the barrage of water balloons stopped, Chris arrived on the scene still in his pajamas, with Chef leading the way. All the tents were quite wet, and most of the campers were wet all over.

"This is fun!" cried Billy, "I want to be hit again!"

"I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place" said Carl as he curled in his tent.

"Who the heck could have done such a thing?" asked Cindy.

"Take a good guess, my sister Cree" replied Abigail as she noticed Cree in her ninja armor suit using her jetpack, and also some other teenagers holding some water balloons in their hands also using their jetpacks.

"Ah, did we wake you and your new little friends Abigail, we thought since you're on national and international television we thought we would just wish to embarrass you and your new friends here with a good wake up call" laughed Cree.

"Wow, this is unexpected, a rival camp" said Chris, "I think I know what sort of a challenge we can do for this week, I'm going to have to have a word with their leader AFTER I get dressed."

"See, I told you there's a rival camp" said Duncan, "and it looks like my team will have a good chance of beating them since I use to be on that sort of side."

"Well I say my team has a better chance of winning here" barked Courtney.

After Chris headed back to his cabin which was being cleaned up by the interns whom were taking down the toilet paper, about an hour later he met with a certain Cree Lincoln, after a few minutes later after some lengthy negotiations Chris finally came back from the rival camp's area after the campers had finished their breakfast in the mess hall, they quickly came back to the camp site for Chris' news.

"Campers, today's challenge will be domination for this here camp" said Chris.

"You didn't surrender to my sister did you?" asked Abigail.

"Of course not" replied Chris, "I decided since I wanted to improve the ratings even more, I was going to include the entire rival camp in this small series so long as they are able to retain their camp."

"So what's the challenge already!" shouted Cindy who was a bit impatient.

"Challenge will be simple, I'm going to merge the Phantom Cougars and the Amazing Great White just for the occasion" said Chris, "when we were asleep, the rival camp stole the S'mores that we were going to give out for the rest of the camp. We're going to have to have most campers stay here and defend the camp, while a few members of the elite core will go and retrieve the S'mores the rival camp had stolen."

"Ah, this brings back memories" laughed Chef.

"I'm going to appoint Chef here to lead the elite team which will include Abigail, Wally, Kuki, Danielle and also Hoogie since I know it seems the four of you have some history with Cree, and also we could use your powers Danielle to infiltrate their camp" continued Chris.

"What about the rest of us?" asked Jimmy.

"You campers will have to defend your camp with these high powered water guns that just came in" said Chris as he handed each camper, "good luck to the elite team, and move out!"

It was only a few minutes after Chef had led the elite five members from the camp that Kuki attempted to apologize to Danielle.

"Are you still mad that I sucked you into that thermos that wasn't really for soup?" asked Kuki.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess" grumbled Danielle.

"Quiet" said Chef as he turned around, "you'll blow our cover."

Meanwhile, at the rival camp, a certain Cree Lincoln just couldn't believe she managed to embarrass her sister on a global scale. She was quite busy communicating with Father on her communicator.

"It was so easy to embarrass my sister in that manner, I could imagine the sort of face that all the viewers of the world could see" laughed Cree.

"Listen to me" said Father on the other line, "the only reason why I wanted to send in your forces to that neck of the woods was to ensure their numbers would dwindle once those snot nose brats start voting themselves off and fighting among each other. It would then bring in time for the Delightful Children to come and steal the five thousand dollars."

"Don't worry Father, I'll give them a show more than they bargained for" replied Cree.

About another hour passed, and Chef was right on the trial leading the elite team through the woods.

"You sure this guy really was in the military?" asked Hoogie to Wally.

"I thought he was just some crazy guy whom made bad food" replied Wally.

"Crazy, what did I just hear about your commanding officer soldier?" asked Chef as he approved Wally.

"Er, I think we're here" said Abigail as she peaked through the bushes and noticed that there were plenty of teenagers in their ninja armor suits literally all over the place.

"How the heck are we going to get pass them?" asked Wally.

Suddenly, the teenagers in the camp took off in their jetpacks to likely head to the camp where Chris and the others were. Chef quickly grabbed everyone and pulled them into the bushes before they could be spotted.

"Look, the close is clear" said Abigail.

"Let's move out then" said Chef.

As Chef led the elite team through the camp, there were plenty of hut-like buildings which were all about the same.

"How the crude are we going to recover those S'mores if all of the buildings are the same?" asked Wally.

"Why don't Miss Ghost Girl do some recon for us?" asked Chef as he turned toward Danielle.

"Alright, alright" sighed Danielle.

As she vanished to go search where the S'mores were located, meanwhile back at camp the other campers were having hard time of their own as a second wave of the rival camp came sending water balloons and also using their high-tech weapons at them.

"Ha, got one!" laughed Duncan as he shot a teenager down with his high-powered water gun.

"Er, we could use a hand over here!" cried Timmy who was pinned down with Molly, Sheen and Carl.

"Coming right over" said Duncan.

"Hey, look wouldn't it be great if we tried one of those ultimate weggies on their counselors?" laughed one of the teenagers.

"Yeah, let's try it with the sap with the green hair and odd hairdo" replied the second.

Before poor Duncan could reach Timmy, Molly, Carl and Sheen, he felt someone literally had swooped down and grabbed the end of his underwear and literally did a mega, ultimate weggie since the teenager culprit was using his jetpack to extend the pain by lifting poor Duncan up off the ground.

"Mommy!" cried Duncan who was quite in pain.

"Duncan!" cried Courtney who fired her water gun at the teenager, "Quickly, get him out of here!"

Courtney with Cindy beside her rushed into the scene with Jimmy, Manny, Mandy and Billy. They immediately took Duncan toward the mess hall.

"Hey, what the heck about us?!" cried Timmy.

"Emergencies call!" replied Courtney.

"Don't worry, I'll help you" said Izzy/E-scope who managed to knock a few teenagers out of the sky with her water gun.

Meanwhile, as Duncan received a mega, ultimate weggie from Cree's forces, Danielle was still a bit ticked off after how Kuki managed to suck her into the thermos twice. She managed to although find where the mini-refrigerator of S'mores were located, she noticed it was heavily guarded by two teenagers, one was quite large and wanted to grab some S'mores for himself.

"Hey, don't eat that!" cried the first teenager, "We were ordered to guard it!"

"But I only wanted one" replied the second teenager.

"You'd probably eat the entire thing!" barked the first teenager.

Danielle then thought of a crazy idea, she immediately overshadowed the large teenager.

"Well, well maybe I will!" shouted Danielle to which she promptly grabbed the mini-refrigerator of S'mores and scarfed each one down.

As the commotion continued which the first teenager couldn't believe his eyes, Chef and the others found the hut of where the S'mores were supposedly located only to find the larger teenager had just ate them all.

"Y-Y-You are going to be in a lot of trouble with Cree!" cried the teenager who was too worried for his own shake, he didn't noticed Chef and the others were there and ran off to tell Cree.

"What the heck is going on here?!" cried Abigail.

"Yeah, you ate all of the S'mores!" added Kuki.

"Let's just say that I had enough of your rules" replied Danielle to which made the elite team suspicious of who was really controlling this large teenager.

Suddenly Danielle immediately left the body of the large teenager whom was a bit dizzy.

"Er, I feel all sick, why does it feel like I ate six dozen S'mores" sighed the large teenager whom then had a green face on himself and immediately ran out to the bushes.

The mission was an obvious failure here for the elite team, but the second wave of Cree's forces didn't do so well as the charge led by Courtney literally saved the camp from being taken over by them. Chef and the others came back with an empty mini-refrigerator with no S'mores at hand and Danielle just somehow appeared from the bushes nearby.

"Danielle, where the heck have you been?!" cried Abigail.

"Yeah, not even he's that dumb in making a mistake" said Hoogie referring to Wally.

"I feel pity for you, that you are such a disgrace to this here camp" said Chef who was also outraged by Danielle's disappearance.

"Darn, looks like I'm going to have to go to the confession tapes to see who'll be voted off, since we don't have anymore S'mores for now" sighed Chris.

About an hour or so later every camper was at the camp fire.

"Campers, time to watch some sort clips of your confessions on who you'll be voting off tonight" said Chris as he rolled in the television, "oh, also after the one who is voted off leaves the Bus of Shame, it seems Duncan took more than he bargained for, so it seems like Cindy will have to spin the wheel to see who'll be the next counselor."

As Chris rolled the video of the remaining campers, the elite team Chef had led were mostly against Danielle, except for Billy who was too stupid.

"Big mistake sister, I thought you had it in you, but I guess you were wrong" said Mandy on the television screen.

"And people say I always look like the bad one, please" laughed Zoe as her tape was shown.

"Sorry, your actions were not logical" said Jimmy as his tape was shown.

"I'm going to go with my friends, but we can still be pen pals right?" asked Timmy as his tape was shown.

"Not a cool move" added Johnny as his tape was shown.

"I can't believe you!" cried Sissy as her tape was shown.

"Not good" said Manny as his tape was shown.

"Not cool, at all, not even a bit" said Molly as her clip was rolled.

"Looks like I'm saying by to another loser!" laughed Mindy as her clip was shown.

"Ultralord wouldn't have approved" said Sheen as his clip was shown.

"Say it ain't so!" cried Carl as his clip was shown.

"Bad, bad move, I could tell it was you with those green eyes of yours" said Abigail as her clip was shown.

"Big meanie!" cried Kuki as her tape was shown.

"Traitor!" added Wally as his clip then followed.

"Bad, bad, bad, bad move" sighed Hoogie as his clip was then also shown.

"Can I ride on the bus home with you, I keep on writing my name every time this thing comes on, but I never get to ride the bus!" cried Billy, "Why, why, why?!"

"That's a strange one indeed" said Chris after all the video confessions were shown, "looks like Danielle, you'll be riding the Bus of Shame home."

"Ha, I can easily come back just like that" laughed Danielle.

"That's why I borrowed this neat gadget, the Plasmius Maximus" said Chris as he brought it out and used it on Danielle, "you won't be able to fly away from getting on that bus."

"How the heck did you get that!" cried Danielle as she was being escorted out by Owen and Chef.

"I got sources" replied Chris.

After Danielle left on the Bus of Shame home, a wheel of Total Drama Island cast members was brought out by Courtney and Izz/E-scope. After Cindy got up and spun the wheel, the next camper landed on Geoff's picture.

"Looks Geoff is your new counselor" said Chris, "let's hope he can survive."


	11. War Games

Chapter 11: War Games

Once again, the scene had opened on Chris Maclean as he was giving the audience the info on what happened last week.

Chris Maclean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mayhem, the campers woke up to a pretty rude awakening. Along with yours truly whose not-so-secret cabin had been tee peed by the rival camp headed by Abigail's older sister Cree.

Cree came up with a temporary truce between me, you see during the early morning raid on the camp, Cree and her band of teenager, er, teenagers stole away the S'mores that were going to be going to the losing team of this week's challenge. This challenge was altered where both teams would be merged together to defend the camp while Chef led an elite team to retrieve the S'mores.

Unfortunately, one of the elite team members, Danielle still didn't accept Kuki's apology for sucking her into the thermos which happened about a few times during last week's challenge. So, Danielle went totally Benedict on the team as she overshadowed a larger teenager whom scarfed down the six dozen or so S'mores that were in the mini-refrigerator! I'm sure he's still pumping his stomach over a stunt like that.

That ultimately ticked off ALL of the other campers whom were busy defending the camp site from the second wave by Cree's forces. Unfortunately, not only were there was a traitor among the campers, but poor Duncan got a mega weggie where it promptly got him to be booted off as camp counselor.

So what will happen today on Camp Drama Mayhem? Find out and see for yourselves.

End of Commentary.

A typical peaceful early morning, as the scene changes. Yet instead of the campers waking up to Chris' shenanigans, a military bugle horn was sounded off.

"Campers, aten hut!" roared Chef as he was all decked in a general's military uniform.

"But it's only 3:00 A.M., can't we go back to sleep?" asked Molly.

"No soldier!" barked Chef, "We need to be on the look out for the rival team whom will likely prepare their third wave of an assault on this camp. I want every camper up, and ready because we're going to turn this camp into a fort!"

"Hard labor?!" cried Cindy as she was getting up, "No body told us about this!"

"You better do as what I say soldier, or I'm going to make your life not very pleasant" said Chef.

"Er, Chef, they're just kids they can't be able to create turn this camp into a fort by themselves" said Geoff.

"An excellent idea, you four counselors can help out then" laughed Chef.

"What?!" cried Courtney, "You expect us to do something like hard, manual labor?!"

"It's that, or you can do about a thousand push ups!" roared Chef, "Not get too it soldiers, move it, move it!"

About an hour or so into the construction, the loud noises eventually woke up a certain Chris Maclean whom was sleeping in his cozy cabin. As he gazed outside his window he could see Chef had literally had a few marbles in his head loose. He could see a large wall was being constructed around the camp site with campers and counselors alike being forced to do this.

"This is going to bring in some pretty angry phone calls" sighed Chris, "I better go see what's going on."

As Chris had something to eat and got dress, he immediately went out to where Chef was ordering people around literally trying to convert the camp into a fort.

"Chef my main man, why all this construction?" asked Chris.

"The rival camp is going to make a third wave assault on this here camp site, and these campers were unprepared to face them the first time" replied Chef, "I'm going to ensure this camp will be protected."

"Chris do something, Chef is driving everyone here crazy!" cried Courtney, "You don't do it, and I'll sue!"

"Alright, main commander here, that's me, says you campers should stop constructing this fort before angry parents start phoning in" said Chris.

"Finally, he's starting to make sense!" cried Jimmy.

"What's all this about?!" shouted Chef.

"Look, I know you do not like being on the losing side when you get surprised like what the rival camp pulled the other day" replied Chris, "but please, this isn't the military."

After Chris allowed the campers to head back into their tents, about two hours later after they got up at the usual time, Chris had called everyone to the center of the camp for the challenge of the week.

"Now, I know Chef had it in for all of you trying to get you up at 3 A.M., so far no parents have made angry calls to me" said Chris, "speaking of Chef, he'll be part of today's challenge which will likely be a good old fashion surprise raid on the rival camp giving them a taste of their own medicine."

"So what would we be using as weapons then?" asked Wally.

"These highly powered water guns, ten times more advanced than the ones yours counselors, Chef and I used on you" replied Chris, "they should give them quite a big surprise."

"Oh yeah, now we're talking" said Johnny as he was readying his water gun.

"Chef will once again be leading the assault against the rival camp, except the main target here will be Abigail's sister Cree" said Chris, "the camper who hits her ten times with the high powered water gun wins immunity from being voted off."

"Now that sounds like a good challenge to me" laughed Abigail.

"Come on, let's move out then!" ordered Chef.

As the campers headed out to the rival camp, Cree was having her usual briefing with Father on a computer screen that was in the main hut of the camp site.

"So is everything going according to plan?" asked Father.

"Yes, so far the campers from my sister's camp are still pinned against one another if we vote enough of them off, we'll be able to bring in your Delightful Children as constants" replied Cree.

"The pathetic host of the show will have no other choice, with me being affiliated with some of this country's most high powered lawyers, we're going to ensure my Delightful Children will get a say in the prize money" said Father.

"But why couldn't have they been added in the first place?" asked Cree.

"I already explained, they were runners up in their video interview" replied Father, "having enough of those snot noised brats voting themselves off on international television will mean more room for my Delightful Children. There is a good clause that the host of the show never bothered to read on would-be contestants of his show."

"Don't worry Father, I'll ensure they'll get a piece of the action" laughed Cree as she turned off the computer screen.

While Cree was hiding the real intentions on why her camp was there in the first place, Chef and the remaining campers had managed to come across the rival camp. As they readied their highly powered water guns, Chef give the signal for one group to be split up being led by Cindy one way, and another group being led by Mandy the other way.

"This is fun!" laughed Billy to Mandy as he pointed the end of the gun and pulled the trigger of the water spraying it right into his mouth, "Ah, now that's refreshing!"

"Billy, you really don't know how to use these right?" asked Mandy, "Well, let me show you how they are used."

Mandy immediately the points her highly powered gun to one of the teenagers on patrol and fired one shot knocking him right on the ground.

"Let's pick them off one by one" said Mandy to her team.

As Mandy's team went into action and began to pluck off one teenager at a time, Cindy's team was going full force against the teenagers on the other side of the camp. As chaos went on, with the rival camp, Cree soon heard her own members scream for their lives.

"What's going on you cowards?!" cried Cree to which one of the teenagers ran into the main hut to hide.

"They're attacking, the other camp is attacking us!" cried the teenager to which he quickly headed and hid right under the desk nearby.

"Arrggh, I have to do this every time!" cried Cree as she went out side, "Guess I'm going to have to take down Abigail and her stupid new friends!"

As Cree finally went out, everything was quite a wreck. Things were in disarray at her camp. But soon Cree managed to eventually turn the tables as she noticed two campers from the other camp, Carl and Sheen with their weapons.

"Hey, look it's Cree, shoot her ten times and we win immunity!" laughed Sheen.

"Oh, I'll gladly take this!" laughed Cree as she took Sheen's weapon, "Looks like you'll be doing the running from now on!"

As Cree sprayed poor Sheen, Carl was too frighten to help Sheen out. Soon she then concentrated on poor Carl.

"Y-Y-You won't hurt me right?" asked Carl.

"Nah, just traumatize you kid!" laughed Cree.

But before Cree could fire on Carl, Carl ran out screaming for his life even pass Chef who was reliving his life in the military taking out five teenagers in one shot.

"Come back here soldier, no one leaves the battlefield!" shouted Chef.

"This is too much for me!" cried Carl, "I wish we only had to pet llamas as a challenge!"

"He's a goner" sighed Manny as he came into the scene.

While poor Carl was crying back to the camp, a certain Jorgen von Strangle from Fairy World was observing the entire episode with his wife the Tooth Fairy.

"This is too much!" cried Jorgen, "This so-called puny human thinks he can run an operation like this?!"

"Oh, and you can do better?" asked the Tooth Fairy.

"Ha, you're right, I can do better, oh thank you Tooth Fairy wife" replied Jorgen, "once this show has ended, I shall be in control of the situation from now on!"

After the scene switches from there, Cree was happily taking out any camper she saw. She took out most of the campers, including Wally, Kuki, and Hoogie. But there was one camper whom managed to escape her, and that was her own sister Abigail.

"Ah, isn't this oh so perfect here?" said Cree as she noticed Abigail, "I took out most of your stupid new friends quite easily without that much of a challenge, it seems I'll be able to take you down without a fight as well!"

"Don't let her get in your head soldier!" shouted Chef from afar.

As Cree aimed her weapon at Abigail, she fired one shot, but Abigail managed to dodge it. She fired again, and Abigail leaped out right of the way.

"Stand still!" cried Cree as she tried to aim it at her sister.

"You have to do better than that!" laughed Abigail.

Suddenly Cree soon realized the highly-powered water gun was out of water.

"Never mind this, I always have my hi-tech weapons that can back me up" laughed Cree.

But before she could use it, Abigail fired the first shot damaging her hi-tech ninja suit. She then fired several more shots, until the final shot went down.

"Alright, alright, truce, truce!" cried Cree as she was quite all wet.

About a few hours later, the campers soon found themselves at the camp fire with Abigail being immune from being voted off. As the S'mores were passed around to all the campers whom did not get voted off, only two campers who didn't get the S'mores were Carl and Sheen.

"Last S'more for tonight goes to" said Chris as he was pausing for a moment.

"Ah come on, we all knew Carl ran like a baby from the battlefield, I stayed!" cried Sheen.

"Seessh, Sheen" said Chris as he gave the S'more to him, "sorry Carl, looks like you will have to take the Bus of Shame home."

"Soldier, I know you weren't always the perfect soldier on the field, but not so rude as this guy here" said Chef referring to Carl to which he brought out a medal that had a llama symbol on it, "I want to give you this, just for the effort."

"Wow, a medal that has a llama on it!" cried Carl with excitement, "I'll cherish this forever!"

As Carl headed onto the Bus of Shame home, a few hours went by when a certain Chef Hatchet was about to head to sleep, a shadowy figure appeared right behind him which was none other than Jorgen von Strangle himself.

"Excuse me, but I believe we were in the same squad together" said Jorgen.

Chef who didn't recognized the voice turned around, but before he could realize something was strange he was automatically hypnotized by Jorgen's mind-whip device which was re-designed for such an occasion for Jorgen.

"Why, commander, I didn't know you would return" said Chef,, "and on an international television show."

"I think it's best if I took control from here on" said Jorgen.

"Yes, sir, always willing to help my superior officer" replied Chef who headed back toward his tent.


	12. Jorgen in Control

Chapter 12: Jorgen in Control

It was finally that time for a certain Chris Maclean to recap what happened on the previous show.

Chris Maclean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mayhem, after the rival camp showed up in full force assault, Chef wasted no time to get the rest of the campers up to force them to create a fort surrounding the camp site. Knowing that yours truly would get plenty of angry calls from parents, I quickly rushed in to give Chef the opportunity to attack the rival camp's site.

The goal was simple, shoot ten times with a highly powered water gun at the rival camp leader Cree. Unfortunately, Cree turned the tables on our campers and sent poor Carl running screaming from the battlefield before she could waste him. But it was Abigail who managed to take her own sister down giving her immunity from being voted off.

While the campers voted Carl off, all was not lost for him, as he was received a medal of llama to be exact phrase of it. Despite his cowardly manner of fleeing the battlefield.

So who'll win and who'll be voted off? Find out on Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of Commentary.

Once again, the campers soon found themselves waking up to a military-style bugle announcement. Although Chef was the one behind it, only Timmy, Molly along with Cindy, Sheen and Jimmy knew who was the odd man next to Chef.

"Jorgen, what are you doing here?" asked Molly.

"I'm in charge, since it seems here after this poor showing last time, I believe I can do a better job" replied Jorgen.

"But how did you manage to get here?" asked Timmy.

"We you spying on us?" added Jimmy.

"Enough of the questions, drop and give me thirty!" roared Jorgen.

Poor Jimmy and Timmy had to do push ups as a response to which he then turned to the others.

"Any more questions to question who seems to be in charge?" asked Jorgen to which most of the campers shook their heads.

"Sure, I have a question, can you make Ultralord appear?" asked Sheen who was stupidly giving the fact that Jorgen was really a fairy away.

"You, give me a hundred push ups!" laughed Jorgen pointing to poor Sheen.

"What's going on here?" asked Chris as he came into the scene, "I wanted to wake up the campers in my own way, instead I see someone who wasn't even invited onto the set."

"He's actually my old superior officer from the military" replied Chef, "I brought him to the set to help me out."

"Well, that's a bit out of character of you" said Chris.

"Chris, look what this big jerk is making these three kids do" said Courtney, "they can't do all those push ups!"

"Good, I'll make you do a hundred and thirty if you believe YOU can do all of those push ups" laughed Jorgen.

"What?!" cried Courtney as she was quite shocked.

"You heard me!" roared Jorgen.

"Ha, you're going to have to make me do it bub!" replied Courtney as she roared right back.

"Now this is some Total Drama" laughed Chris, "okay, break up this argument. I'm the ultimate leader whom is in control here. Today's challenge is going to be quite simple, rather it's an old fashion Capture the Flag challenge where each camp has to capture the flag of the rival camp and bring it back home while also protecting their own flag."

"That sounds simple enough to do" said Jimmy.

"Of course, we'll have to leave at least half of the campers here to protect the yellow flag which will represent this camp" said Chris, "let's see who'll stay. Abigail, Hoogie, Timmy, Molly, and we could use a good defense, Wally. The rest of you will have to retrieve that flag from the rival team and bring that flag back here. Good luck, you'll need it."

After Chris left the scene, a certain Jorgen von Strangle was determine to lead the charge against the rival camp.

"Since I'm the commanding officer in charge" said Jorgen with his thick Austrian accent, "I'm going to lead the group of campers to capture the rival camp's flag."

"And what are we suppose to do?" asked Courtney.

"Guard your flag!" roared Jorgen.

"Man, this guy is a grouch" said Sheen softly to Mandy.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes" replied Mandy.

"Do you two have anything to say?" asked Jorgen as he overheard their conversation.

"Er, we were just talking how great you were" replied Mandy who made up a quick lie.

"That's what I thought I heard" laughed Jorgen.

After about a trek or so toward the rival camp, Jorgen signaled everyone to stop.

"We're coming closer to their camp, we should split up into two groups one will distract the rival campers, the other team will grab the flag" said Jorgen.

"Could you follow me again with that?" asked Sheen.

"You'll be part of the team that'll provide some meaningless distraction" replied Jorgen.

"Got it" replied Sheen.

"Can I be part of the team?" added Billy while he was picking his nose.

"Er, sure" replied Jorgen.

"Say big nosed moron, what's that in your back pocket there?" asked Mindy.

"Oh, I brought this because I was going to use it as a tissue" said Billy as he brought out the yellow flag.

"Billy you dolt, that's suppose to be back at the camp!" cried Mandy.

"Since our flag's here, what's at our camp?" asked Jorgen.

The scene switches back to Courtney, and the others surprised to find Billy's underwear in place of the flag instead flying up above.

"This can't be happening!" cried Courtney.

"I say, I never had this much fun" laughed Izzy/E-scope.

"Where the heck is the real flag then?" asked Wally.

"Come on, let's go get that flag before the other team gets it" said Courtney as she took the remaining campers with her.

While that was going on, Jorgen couldn't stop Billy from going out and making a seen by literally waving the yellow flag to the teenagers.

"Hey, look what I gots here!" laughed Billy.

"What, how the heck are they this stupid to bring over their own flag?" asked one of the teenagers to Cree.

"Who cares, just get the stupid flag!" ordered Cree.

As Billy was evading capture from those teenagers and Cree, it was easy for the team being led by Cindy to grab the rival camp's flag.

"Is it really a flag and not something else like a decoy?" asked Jimmy who was a bit concern about that brand of deception.

"Doesn't look like it to me" replied Mandy.

"Come on, let's get the heck out of here" said Cindy.

As Mandy and the rest of the group ran, the teenagers whom remained noticed their flag was gone.

"Hey, our flag is gone!" cried one of the teenagers.

"Those little runts have them!" said another teenager.

As the two teenagers ran after Mandy and the rest of the group, Mandy bumped right into Billy which the camp's flag he was carrying fell right on the ground.

"That flag is mine!" cried Cree as she leaped toward the flag.

Yet before Cree could acquire the flag, Sheen immediately grabbed it.

"Ha, you can't catch me!" laughed Sheen.

"Oh yeah!" cried Cree.

Cree raced toward Sheen at such a fury, which poor Sheen began to run for his life.

"Hey guys, I got our flag back!' cried Sheen as he was running for his life.

Before Cree could throw the flag, Cree managed to grab the flag right out from his hand, and then give him a light weggie putting his underwear right over his face.

"Hey, did somebody turn off the sun?" asked Sheen.

"Oh no, we're doomed!" cried Jimmy.

"And here I thought I was accused of messing up" said Kuki.

"Quickly, we have to get that flag from her" said Jorgen.

"Not before I take each and everyone of you kids down" said Cree.

"I still can't see, can someone help me out?" asked Sheen.

As Courtney came into the scene with the other campers, she noticed Cree had the flag in her hand.

"Who was the idiot who took our flag?" asked Courtney.

Everyone responded by pointing to Billy.

"I needed a tissue to blow my noise with" said Billy.

"You mean you used it for something as disgusting like that?!" cried Cree which she promptly would rather let go of the flag for such a thing, "Here, take your stupid flag!"

"Oh boy, I get to have two tissues now" said Billy as he also took the flag from Mandy and blew his noise.

This obviously made everyone in both camps look at Billy with such disgust, except for Sheen who still couldn't see what was going on.

"Okay, since neither side really won, I'm going to have to say it's a draw" said Chris who came into the scene, "you were suppose to bring the rival camp's flag back to your camp with your flag at your camp. That's what capture the flag is all about. I'll be seeing everyone at my camp, right next to the camp fire to see who'll be voted off. Sadly, no one will be immune."

About an hour later or so, all the campers gathered at the camp fire to see who was going to be voted off. Typically, Chris had the plate of S'mores ready with this time Jorgen was going to hand them out.

"Okay, let's see who'll get a S'more" said Chris which he signaled Jorgen to start passing them out, "Molly, Wally, Hoogie, Kuki, Jimmy, Mandy, Billy, Mindy, Cindy, Johnny, Sissy, Zoe, Manny."

Suddenly there were only two who didn't get the S'more, and they were obviously Timmy and Sheen.

"Last but not least who gets the last S'more for the night is—" said Chris as he was waiting for a long, long dramatic pause.

"Ah, forget your vote" said Jorgen as he handed Timmy the last S'more, "I can't stand this guy. He's too illogical."

"We have rules here Jorgen, I'm the one who declares who gets to stay and who gets to ride the Bus of Shame" said Chris as he was a bit ticked off.

"Well, since I'm obviously stronger than you, and can take you down in a fight I say puny Timmy Turner gets the last S'more, and not what others have to say" said Jorgen as he was ready for a rumble with Chris.

"Er, I'm going to go with your suggestion" said Chris who reconsidered as he tore up the card in his hand.

"Hey, why am I out?!" cried Sheen.

"You are too annoying, you are too foolish to be around here!" roared Jorgen.

"Say, why didn't you guys picked me, I would have been more than happy to have a nice bus ride" said Billy as he finished up his S'more.

"That kid alright in the head?" asked Chris to Mandy.

"He's always like that" sighed Mandy.

"You have insulted Ultralord's number one fan!" cried Sheen as he was being dragged off to the Bus of Shame by Geoff and Owen, "Ultralord will come here and put me back on the show!"

"Man, maybe I should really promote you to some position important with the show, we could use some of your brand of Total Drama here" said Chris.

"I think I got some pretty good ideas on how to improve your ratings" said Jorgen.

"I like the way you think, say where exactly do you come from?" asked Chris.

As Jorgen was likely going to receive a promotion, a certain Cree Lincoln was phoning in with Father to report on the latest progress. A typical computer screen showed Father within the main hut of the camp.

"Everything is going according to plan Father" said Cree, "I have already kicked off two of those brats from the other camp."

"Excellent" said Father, "my lawyers are currently trying to work the ropes to get the producers to get my Delightful Children as contestants for the show. I've seen how that over zealot counselor has managed to do the same on the second season of the reality show she was on."

"Oh, don't worry, they will likely have no other choice but to welcome them" laughed Cree.


	13. The Big Tug of War

Chapter 13: The Big Tug of War

It was finally that time again for a certain Chris Maclean to do commentary on what last happened on Camp Drama Mayhem.

Chris Maclean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mayhem. While yours truly was working out a deal with the rival camp's leader on promoting a big Capture the Flag challenge, an old military friend of our resident Chef Hatchet decided to show up. A certain Jorgen von Strangle claimed he was Chef's superior officer in the military, that is if you could believe Chef was ever involved in it to begin with.

Jorgen immediately took control over most of Chef's duties, which included tormenting our campers, and also threatening to do the same to the counselors whom got in his way. Nearly indeed ticked Courtney off indeed. When the time came for the challenge, Jorgen also led the charge into the rival camp splitting up the camp into two groups, one to provide the distraction and the other to take the rival camp's flag.

If it were not for Billy, we would have at least seen a winner. But it was Billy who brought over our own camp flag where he used it as a piece of tissue, gross. That apparently didn't stop Cree from taking it from him. But as Cree held the flag of our camp hostage, Billy swiped the rival camp's flag from Mandy and used it to take care of the snot that was clogging his noise. Now that's too much information. This made Cree quite disgusted giving our flag back, making it a draw for the challenge.

Although Billy with his antics, he wasn't voted off. Jorgen decided who was going to be voted off, and it sure wasn't Timmy but instead Sheen, for being an obvious annoyance to him. So will Jorgen hijack who'll be voted off next? Find out on Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of Commentary.

It was the obvious usual day for the campers whom were fast asleep as morning began to approach. Chris along with Jorgen and Chef drove up to the camp site in a military style jeep which Jorgen pressed the a button on the jeep which suddenly began to play extremely loud heavy metal and techno music.

"I just love my new job!" smiled Jorgen with joy.

"I knew you would" added Chris.

"What the heck?!" cried Courtney as she was getting up with the others.

"Oh great, not this loud music again!" cried Cindy.

"Now that you are all up, I think we should tell you about today's challenge, right after breakfast" said Chris.

About an hour later or so, after eating breakfast from Chef's disgusting recipes, all the campers once again soon found themselves at the main camp site.

"Now I want you to march with Jorgen and Chef all the way to the large mud hole that my interns had dug up the other day" said Chris.

"Is this part of the challenge?" asked Kuki.

"Not really, but Chef and Jorgen thought you could do a little bit of some exercise" replied Chris to which he hopped onto his jeep and started up its engines, "see you at the mud hole."

"Well, you heard him, start marching!" roared Jorgen.

"Yeah, move it, move it, move it!" added Chef.

As the poor campers finally reached their destination at the large mud hole, there was a rope that stretched across the mud hole. On the other side of the mud hole, Cree and other members of the rival camp showed up.

"It's a good old fashion Tug of War, with even if you do happen to be the losing team, you'd still be able to get a shot in a good old fashion mud fight" said Chris.

"Chris, they can't be able to play this with such larger teenagers on the other team" said Courtney.

"Do I look like I care?" asked Chris, "No, didn't think so. Alright, get to your positions. When I give the signal, start pulling, but be warn, even if you happen to be the victor here you should really get out of the way."

As Mandy, Cindy, and the rest of the campers grabbed one end of the rope. Cree and the teenagers grabbed the other side. Both teams tried their best to pull each other into the large mud hole. Yet it seemed like it wasn't going to budge.

"This doesn't seem to be exciting as I thought it would be" sighed Chris, "let's crank it up a bit then. Jorgen, Chef bring out the water hoses."

Suddenly both sides soon found themselves the target of the water hoses by either Jorgen or Chef. Cree faced the end of the hose by Jorgen whom was happy enough to do this.

"Ha, looks like you're not so strong as I thought you were!" laughed Jorgen as he could see they were slipping a bit.

"Come on, keep in control!" ordered Cree.

It wasn't the same for the other side. Chef was having the time of his life getting all the campers wet with the hose, which indeed did provide trouble for them to hang on tight. Eventually, none of the campers could manage it, and soon they fell right into the mud hole itself.

"Ha, I knew we'd win!" laughed Cree.

"Oh, you think that, here's part two" replied Chris, "your team must now run from the losers who'll have a mud war with you."

"Mud war, now this is my kind of game" laughed Johnny as he was getting ready to throw some mud.

"Yeah, I just like fighting in the mud" added Manny.

"Ha, we can easily out run you" laughed Cree as she and the rest of the teenagers were about to take off in their jetpacks.

"Oh, I also took the liberty of taking those fancy jetpacks away from you" added Jorgen who secretly used his magic to do so, "it's more fun seeing you run for your lives."

"Good thinking on taking away their special jetpacks, how'd do that?" asked Chris.

"Er, I snuck into their camp last night?" replied Jorgen.

"Works for me" replied Chris.

Cree and the rest of the teenagers soon found themselves without their precious jetpacks to boost themselves away to freedom. This gave the campers time to launch a mud war for revenge of pulling them into the mud hole. Johnny threw the first mud sling at one of the teenagers, knocking him right down to the ground.

"Chris, I know I don't like having bigger kids going against the little ones, but wasn't that too harsh?" asked Courtney.

"Why don't you relax, because I'm diving into that mud!" added Izzy/E-scope as she immediately did indeed do just that.

But as the campers began to fight back against the teenagers whom were running for their lives, poor Cree got the front end of it as mud was flying right at her. The only camper whom wasn't really helping out was Billy whom was having the time of his life playing in the mud with Izzy/E-scope.

"Hey, this is fun!" laughed Billy, "Since Irwin's gone, will you be my new best friend?"

"Sure" replied Izzy/E-scope as she threw some mud at Billy.

"Billy, come on and help us get some teenager behind here" said Mandy.

"No can do Mandy, me and my new friend here are going to build a mud castle" replied Billy.

"Whatever, I'm sure you'd enjoy the bus ride home when this is indeed over" said Mandy.

"Oh boy, a bus ride home!" laughed Billy as he leaped right into the mud.

Back with the rest of the campers, it seemed that Johnny was quite the expert on the mud war against the teenagers whom were having a tough time fleeing the scene. Most of the teenagers did indeed got hit with mud by the rest of the campers. The safety zone for the teenagers was obviously their own camp. Even as they attempted to head back to their camp, some of them still got pelted by mud, but only at least three managed to survive and make it back to camp.

"Well, this has been an interesting development" said Chris, "looks like the other team managed to survive the mud onslaught. As for the rest of the campers, I'll see you all within a few hours at the camp fire to vote someone off the show."

It indeed seemed like Johnny had hoped to get immunity, but that didn't stop Courtney from being so overprotective even with the rival camp.

"Say guys" said Courtney as she spotted Mandy, Mindy, Hoogie and Abigail, "I was wondering who are you going to vote off?"

"That Billy, he deserves to go" replied Mindy.

"Hey, if he wants to ride the bus home, it's fine with me" added Mandy.

"Yeah, that kid's a no go" continued Hoogie.

"Same here, just useless" added Abigail.

"You should really be focusing on voting off Johnny, he nearly hurt another member of the rival camp" said Courtney.

"You're sticking up for my sister's team?!" cried Abigail, "That's low."

"I'm sticking up for the safety of everyone" barked Courtney.

"Whatever, you won't change our minds" said Hoogie as they left the scene.

About a few minutes later, Courtney had managed to find Sissy, Zoe, Manny, Timmy, Jimmy, Molly and Cindy together.

"Glad I ran into you" said Courtney, "I need you to do me a favor."

"What kind of a favor?" asked Molly.

"I need you all to vote off Johnny" replied Courtney.

"Vote him off, are you crazy, that's illogical at best" said Jimmy.

"But he nearly hurt another member of the rival camp" said Courtney.

"You care more about them than us, what kind of a counselor are you?" asked Cindy.

"I'm a counselor that cares about the safety of others" replied Courtney, "Jimmy, Cindy, I know you two are perhaps probably one of the two most smartest campers here. I bet you two can help make the proper decision, if you want a good standing with me."

"Hey, you're asking for an alliance with them, are you?!" barked Zoe who was a bit infuriated.

"Okay, I see you as smart too, all of you" continued Courtney, "but please for safety, I don't think Johnny should ever in this camp again."

After Courtney made a convincing argument to get Johnny off, she managed to run into Kuki and Wally whom were oddly alone with each other. Wally obviously nervous was spooked with Courtney's presence.

"Excuse me, but what do you want from us?!" cried Wally.

"I was just wondering, if you could do me a favor and vote Johnny off for me" replied Courtney.

"Forget it" replied Wally, "he's the one who led the charge against those cruddy teenagers. Anyone who could do that, is a friend of mine."

"Well then, it seems strange that you two are out here all alone, perhaps are you two more than just friends?" asked Courtney as she was literally blackmailing Wally.

"Hey, where are you getting this stuff from?" asked Wally.

"Oh, I don't know, you two are out a bit far from the camp, alone, do the math from there" replied Courtney.

"Alright, I'll do it" sighed Wally.

"Good" said Courtney as she left the scene.

About another hour or so later, it was soon time for the campers to cast their votes to see who'd be voted off. As Chris displayed the plate of S'mores, both Jorgen and Chef were ready to hand them out.

"And now, for the campers who get to stay, here is your S'more for the night" said Chris as he signaled Jorgen and Chef to start passing them out.

The only two campers who didn't get a S'more were Johnny and once again, Billy who was so anxiously waiting for his bus ride home.

"I just know I'm going to get that bus ride home, I just know, know, know" said Billy as he was so excited.

"And the camper who'll get the last S'more for the night is, wait, this can't be right, Billy?" said Chris as he read it out loud.

"How the heck could this happen?!" cried Johnny as he was about to tear parts of his hair out.

"This doesn't make sense, we all voted for Billy" said Hoogie.

"So you guys did wanted me to take a bus ride?" asked Billy to Hoogie.

"Sorry kid, you know the rules" replied Chef as he along with Jorgen began to drag poor Johnny away to the Bus of Shame.

"There must be some mistake, I swear, some mistake!" cried Johnny as he was being dragged off.

As poor Johnny was tossed right onto the bus, and he sadly sat down in his seat, he looked through the window and noticed an odd happy smirk on Courtney's face as the bus started its engines. He knew SHE did indeed had to do with his departure from the camp. His vote indeed also baffled a certain Chris Maclean who just couldn't seem to add up the math right as he was in his cabin reviewing some of the tapes and noticed that Courtney was engaged in lobbying the campers to vote the flaming-headed one off.

"Crafty indeed, sadly all in the name of safety" sighed Chris as he was watching the videos from his cozy cabin.


	14. Enter the Delightfulization Helmet

Chapter 14: Enter the Delightfulization Helmet

Before Chris was about to get up and be able to do his usual commentary. It was about an hour so before he could do it. During that time period, a certain Cree Lincoln had managed to sneak into the camp with an odd helmet with her.

"So what are we going to do again here?" asked Cree softly to her communicator which Father was on the other line.

"You are to put that Delightfulization Helmet onto that crazy counselor, once she has the helmet on, I'd be able to control her from this point on" replied Father, "we'll ensure she'll certainly drive those campers crazy, and help us boot more of them off."

"Oh, this is indeed going to be good" laughed Cree as she crept up toward where Izzy/E-scope was peacefully sleeping, not really aware of Cree's plan as she placed the helmet on her head.

About an hour later or so, once the deed was done, a certain Chris Maclean was well prepared to have a recap of what happened on the show.

Chris Maclean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mayhem, it was an old good fashion tug of war for our campers against the rival camp. To prevent any stalemates, I employed both Chef and Jorgen to help out to see who'd loose the first round. Unfortunately, and sadly, it was our campers whom were on the losing side.

The second fun part of the challenge was to get even with the side that pulled you into the mud. Johnny certainly tested the waters in firing the first mud slinging shot at one of the rival campers. That obviously didn't go well with Courtney who was all about safety, safety, safety. As the other campers joined in on the fun, the rival campers attempted to flee with their cool jetpacks.

But for an odd reason, our pal Jorgen managed to ground them for good, making it easier for our campers to let them have it. But sadly, our campers didn't seem to succeed, as the last bunch of the members of the rival camp managed to flee back to their camp. But hey, at least Cree got clobbered pretty good.

Despite Johnny's first fire shot, that didn't win him over with Courtney, as she soon lobbied most of the campers to vote him off. Which our flaming-headed friend was a bit surprised. The camper who should have been voted off-Billy really seemed like he obviously didn't mind it at all. Really, does that kid really want to win that 5,000 grand prize?

Will he? Will Courtney have another fight over safety? Find out on Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of Commentary.

It was about that typical time where a certain Chris Maclean would get everybody up to show the campers their next challenge. However, back in Father's mansion, Father himself was about to have some morning fun of his own. As he headed toward the main computer of the mansion, he pressed a button which turned on the Delightfulization Helmet which was on Izzy/E-scope.

"Let's see how these campers like a little wake up call" laughed Father.

Back to the camp site, Izzy/E-scope suddenly woke up and began to stretch like a roaster making all the campers and the other counselors wake up to that rude call. It was just then only a certain Chris Maclean along with Jorgen and Chef arrived in a jeep.

"Ah, looks like Izzy or should I say E-scope beat us to the punch this time" said Chris.

"Darn, looks like I won't be waking up those campers today" sighed Chef who was disappointed.

"Oh, I also got a few good ideas I wanted to use today too" added Jorgen.

"What the heck is wrong with her?" asked Mandy as she got up referring to Izzy/E-scope.

"She's always like that" added Owen.

"Not like this, something's odd with her" said Courtney.

"Er, what do you mean by that?" asked Geoff.

"Who cares" said Chris, "I want you all to the mess hall to have your typical breakfast that'll be provided by our own Chef Hatchet, from there, you'll come back for today's challenge with the rival camp."

About an hour later or so when the campers and counselors arrived at the mess hall, and tried to stomach Chef's typical gross food. They noticed how odd Izzy/E-scope was eating her food. Typically she would have dived her head first into the food and scarf it down. Yet she was surprisingly using silverware.

"Oh no, is something wrong, I think she's gone crazy!" cried Billy.

"You are concern about you, you?" asked Mindy, "I thought you'd be the last person to have a brain here."

"Now that you mention it" said Abigail as she started to stair at the odd helmet on her, "she didn't have that odd helmet on her before."

"Hey, maybe she was sleep walking and found it, and placed it on, ever thought about that?" asked Owen who defended her.

"I'm just worried about our chances of survival today" said Hoogie, "I'll investigate that helmet later."

Another hour or so later after the campers and counselors finished eating their breakfast they headed back to the main site where Chris was waiting for them along with members of the rival camp being led by Cree.

"Campers, glad you could all make it, today's challenge is going to be a special challenge" said Chris.

"What kind of a challenge?" asked Cree.

"Three-legged race!" replied Chris, "and each camper of this camp will be, er, forced to join forces with a member of a rival camp."

"What?!" cried everyone.

"Yeah, you heard him" added Chef as he came into the scene, "it took me a week with some help from my old commanding officer Jorgen to build the course you'll be racing through with your partner from the rival camp."

"How bad could this be?" asked Kuki.

About a few minutes later, the campers were shown the course which was an obvious military-style training course with some added specifications from Jorgen. Next thing the campers knew is they were chained toward a rival member of the rival camp. Abigail expected to get teamed up with her sister. Lucky for her, that didn't happen. Instead poor Hoogie was likely going to get his wish of being teamed up with Cree as his legs were chained up toward her's.

"Can I get a different partner over here?" asked Cree, "I'm not comfortable with someone like this around."

"This is going to be fun!" laughed Kuki.

"Yeah, I know!" added Billy which their teenager counterparts obviously didn't seem to enjoy.

"First camper who reaches the finish line here gets immunity from being voted off" said Chris, "good luck, you'll need it."

Back at Father's mansion, Father was a bit impressed with Chris forcing the campers to join forces with their rivals in a three-legged race.

"Hmm, interesting, never thought about that" said Father, "let's see if my puppet can ruin their chances!"

Back to the course site, the campers were prepared with their unwanted partners to prepare for the race. Hoogie was a bit somewhat in love with Cree. When Jorgen fired a blank from the gun he had to signal the campers to start the race. Cree was the one who was trying to pull poor Hoogie to come forward.

"Come on!" cried Cree as she was yanking Hoogie's end of the chain, "I need to win this!"

"I don't want this moment to end" said Hoogie who was obviously blind to reality on what was going on.

Meanwhile with the rest of the campers running with their not so enthusiastic partners, Izzy/E-scope controlled by Father was going to ensure they'll certainly have a miserable time. When Wally, Jimmy and their teenager counterparts were climbing up a wall, Izzy/E-scope literally turned on a hose nearby and sent the four crashing right down the wall. Yet the water from the hose ran out, giving an opportunity for other campers and their teenager partners to climb up. Billy was obviously next to last as he was asking so many stupid questions to his partner, with Manny being third to last doing the same.

"So are you a cool samurai warrior?" asked Billy referring to the armor his partner was wearing, "Do you have code names like those Kids Next Door?"

"Stop it with the questions!" cried the poor teenager as he couldn't obviously take it anymore.

Manny, likewise was doing the same thing with his teenager partner.

"Does your suit come with a jetpack?" asked Manny to his partner.

"For the last time" replied the teenager as he was running, "yes!"

"Can I borrow it sometime?" asked Manny.

"No!" cried his partner as he tried to literally run ahead of Manny.

The only other camper that seemed to be ahead of the game was Mandy who was really frightening her partner into literally making him put her on his shoulders and have him do all the work.

"Move faster, Mindy and her partner are gaining ahead!" roared Mandy.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" cried her partner.

"On your feet" said Mandy as she took out a whip she was saving for Billy, "move it, move it!"

"That's something you don't seem to see everyday" said Chris as he was watching the race.

"Chris, can't you disqualify her?" asked Courtney, "She's torturing her partner!"

"You can only do that if she doesn't win first place" said Chris.

"Say, anyone of you seen Izzy?" asked Owen.

"Yeah, she's mysteriously gone for some odd reason" added Geoff.

Suddenly a certain Chef Hatchet came into the scene who managed to apprehend Izzy/E-scope who oddly enough didn't seem to struggle.

"I caught her trying to sabotage our campers" said Chef.

"Izzy, say something it's like someone is controlling you or something" said Owen.

Back with Father in his mansion, even he was a bit shocked someone of Owen's intelligence would have figured out his plot so quickly.

"Blast" said Father, "I'd except this from those Kids Next Door, but not from some fool like him. Time to ensure her insanity becomes her downfall for good."

As Father took controls again, Izzy/E-scope literally went into combat mode and managed to give poor Chef a good kick sending him crashing right against the wall. Jorgen immediately came into the scene and managed to take control of the situation.

"You with the hat, help me subdue her!" cried Jorgen to Geoff as he was having trouble with Izzy/E-scope.

"It's the helmet, something's wrong with the helmet!" cried Owen.

"This is a bit out of my league, even if it's some extreme Total Drama" laughed Chris.

"Here, let me solve this" said Courtney as she immediately yanked off the odd helmet from Izzy/E-scope's head.

"Wow, what the heck's going on, are we in a wrestling challenge here?" asked Izzy/E-scope.

"Yeah, she's fine now" said Owen.

Back with the race, it seemed like a certain Mandy was going to be the obvious victor as her partner who was forced to carry her across managed to easily do so with Mindy and her partner coming in second.

"Second, how the heck did I get in second?!" cried Mindy then she turned to her partner, "You're a bigger loser here!"

"But I'm not going to get voted off" laughed Mindy's partner as he was eventually freed by some of the interns on the set.

"So who came in last place?" asked Courtney.

"Looks like the last three are coming in" replied Chris.

Manny and his partner came in, with Billy right behind annoying his partner all the way.

"Take these chains off, I don't deserve this kind of treatment!" cried Billy's partner to Chris.

"Alright, alright" sighed Chris as he freed Billy's partner.

"Yes, I'm out of here!" laughed Billy's former partner as he flew off in his jetpack.

"So who ended up in last place then?" asked Geoff.

Poor Cree came in last dragging poor Hoogie right behind her who really didn't want to have this moment to end.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" laughed Chris.

"Free me, or I'll ensure you'll never make another reality show ever again!" roared Cree to Chris.

"Alright, fine, Jorgen since Chef's a bit out cold, if you won't mind?" asked Chris.

As Jorgen freed Cree from her predicament with Hoogie, she flew off by using her jetpack back to her camp. About several hours later, most members of the camp, excluding Mandy who was immune from being voted off were at the camp fire. Every camper had received their typical S'more for the night. The only two campers who didn't receive a S'more were once again Billy, and also now Hoogie.

"Last S'more for the night" said Chris as he was holding up the plate, "goes too–"

"Cree" replied Hoogie who was still a bit love struck.

"Sorry, she's not even in our camp, Billy" said Chris as he handed Billy the plate.

"Aw, but I wanted a ride on the bus, and I didn't get it again!" sighed Billy as he scarfed down the S'more.

Hoogie obviously didn't know what was going on, as Geoff and Jorgen began to drag him to the Bus of Shame where he was still dazed from the experience, the bus started its engines and drove off. Meanwhile, a wheel of Total Drama Island cast members was brought out since it seemed like the campers couldn't take Izzy/E-scope anymore. Mandy who was immune from being voted off had the honor of spinning the wheel to see who'd replace her. As the faces of Total Drama Island cast members spun, the picture of Eva came up.

"That's surprising, she's going to make you wish you'd have Izzy back, for sure" laughed Chris.

About an hour later after the event, Chris ended up being back in his cabin on live chat with a certain Father.

"So, you figured out my plan like that?" asked Father on the live camera chat.

"Not bad, I'm sure your Delightful Children indeed have the qualities of what we're looking for, for some Total Drama here on the show" replied Chris.

"So it's a done deal then?" asked Father.

"We'd still have to go through another show or two before they are allowed to come on" replied Chris, "until then, please don't have anymore of these schemes. Really, if I wanted some Total Drama here, I'd be the one to make that decision."


	15. Eva's Bullying Tactics

Chapter 15: Eva's Bullying Tactics

After another grueling show, it was once again time for Chris Maclean to give his audience some recap to the audience.

Chris Maclean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mayhem, something was quite odd about our resident counselor Izzy or should I say E-scope. Your host soon found out it was an elaborate scheme by a certain Father, whom certainly wants his Delightful Children to be on this show, but I'm sure a few of our campers would certainly be quite upset should it happen which might be pretty soon.

Izzy was being controlled by one of those nifty Delightfulization Helmets that the leader of the rival camp-Cree Lincoln somehow managed to place on. She even was controlled to certainly sabotage our campers and their unwanted partners from winning their three-legged race. Good thing our own Chef Hatchet caught her before she did any further damage.

But despite Father's attempts to our campers, Mandy managed to win immunity using her own, er, methods against her partner in promoting herself to be the leader in the race. The one who came in last was none other than Hoogie who was still love struck that Cree was his partner. Too bad for Hoogie, he was still dazed even when he was voted off by his fellow campers.

Hoogie wasn't the only one who was booted out. Izzy/E-scope was booted out because of her craziness only to land Eva to replace her as counselor. So what will Eva do? Who'll be voted off? Find out on Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of Commentary.

It was quite a typical peaceful scene as how all the remaining campers and their counselors were fast asleep. Jorgen came into the scene on a fire truck for some odd reason and began to spray water all over the campers and counselors alike.

"How did you get the fire truck?" asked Chris.

"Er, I know somebody" replied Jorgen who hid the fact he used his magic to create it.

"Chris, what the heck?!" cried Courtney as she was all wet.

"Is it raining, tell me is it raining?" asked Billy.

"No, just another wake up call" laughed Chris, "brought to you by our friend Jorgen."

"So what's going to be our grueling challenge for the day?" sighed Molly.

"Challenge, right after you finish breakfast, and do a few warm ups that Jorgen and Chef have laid out for ya" laughed Chris.

About an hour later, after breakfast, the campers headed back to find Jorgen and Chef in their military uniforms.

"Alright campers, line up!" roared Chef as all the campers started to line up.

"Oh great, here we go" sighed Molly.

"You want to say something?!" roared Chef as he glared at Molly.

"Looks like we're going to need some help" said Jorgen as he turned to the counselors, "I'm deputizing the four of you to watch them do our exercises."

"You mean we're not going to be tortured?" asked Geoff.

"Not unless if you want to" laughed Jorgen.

The first round of exercises were push ups, promoted by Jorgen who announced them. The poor campers had to do about fifteen push ups, about three times. It was grueling for most of the campers whom most of them couldn't even do one. Especially poor Molly and Kuki which Eva and Chef were having fun picking on them.

"Is that the best you can do?" laughed Chef at Kuki.

"It's hard!" cried Kuki.

"Too bad!" laughed Chef.

"My arms, they hurt!" added Molly.

"Too bad! Hey, I like doing this stuff" laughed Eva.

After that it was typical sit ups, where if a camper didn't have a partner, one of the counselors would have to volunteer to help out that camper. Geoff, was being a bit too kind to Timmy who was doing his best.

"Come on, you can do it I know you can" said Geoff as Timmy struggled.

"Man, you are weak" said Eva as she came into the scene, "try harder!"

"Relax, they're just kids" replied Geoff.

"You want to join them?" asked Eva.

"Alright, enough of this!" roared Courtney as she pushed herself between the two, "This has gone too far, where the heck is Chris?"

"Geeze, can't you wait awhile for me?" asked Chris as he came into the scene in a golf court with some baseball bats, gloves and equipment in the back.

"Chris, this has gone too far, make Chef and Jorgen stop this" continued Courtney.

"Alright, looks like you had enough for your warm ups, time to literally play ball with the rival camp" replied Chris.

"Finally!" cried Jimmy as he struggled to get up.

"My arms, I can't feel my arms!" cried Molly.

"Quit whining and get up" said Jorgen as he helped her up.

About a few minutes later, the campers soon found themselves in a primitive baseball court yard which Chris had his interns make for the challenge. On the other side of the court, Cree and her camp were ready to face them.

"Chris, are you insane, the campers can't be able to play ball against kids bigger than them" whined Courtney.

"Geeze, always with the safety, safety, safety" sighed Chris, "the camper who is able to hit the most home runs here in this game or gets the winning score for the camp wins immunity. Good luck, you'll need it."

It was certainly game time between the campers and their rivals being led by Cree. As Cree's team took up to pitch the ball and be on the baseball course, Cree managed to take down two campers with three strikes. Neither Timmy or Jimmy could really take a good swing at Cree's pitches. It was finally Mandy's turn with one swing of her bat, she knocked a home run and managed to score a point getting her all the way to third base before members of Cree's camp could take the ball back.

"Oh great, here comes one of the dumbest campers" laughed Cree as Billy was up to bat.

"Oh, we're going to loose" sighed Mandy.

As Cree pitched the ball to Billy, it managed to hit him directly right on the head which Billy apparently didn't feel a thing.

"That's indeed a hit" laughed Chris, "and using your heed."

Next came Sissy who was up to bat. It was literally no problem for her to make another hit sending Mandy home, and Billy to second base. It was now Wally's turn to bat, and he indeed did score another home run, sending Billy and Sissy home and the campers to be up next.

"Alright, time to switch" ordered Chef.

The campers soon found themselves out on the field with Mandy being the obvious pitcher. Most of the campers were able to get into their positions and paid attention, except for Molly and Kuki whom really didn't understand the game.

"Man this game's a bit confusing" said Molly as she was out on the field.

"Yeah, I don't get this either" added Kuki.

Suddenly, one of the teenagers managed to make one of Mandy's fast swings and hits the ball toward where they were stationed.

"Pick up the ball!" roared Eva as she was using her typical tactics.

"Er, and do what?" asked Kuki

"Throw it!" roared Eva.

"Geeze, settle down it's just a game" sighed Chris to Eva.

"Er, maybe we can upgrade her position" said Jorgen.

"Maybe I'll think about it" laughed Chris, "good call, we may need Eva to provide some more Total Drama."

As Kuki remained a bit clueless, Cree's camp was able to get all of those across the field passing all the bases required to go back home. It was soon their turn again to go up to bat. An easy out it was for poor Kuki, and later Molly whom were purposely sent up by Eva so she could laugh at their misfortunate but at the cost of the rest of the campers.

"Man, what is up with her?" asked Abigail.

"Apparently, she finds it amusing that we're on the losing side" replied Mandy.

"Hey, I don't want to be a loser" added Mindy.

"Neither do I" replied Mandy.

"Let's see, who will I pick to go up next?" laughed Eva.

"Fine, I'll go up" replied Sissy as she got up from the bench.

"You, you think you can take me on?" asked Eva.

"I said get out of the way, I'm going to go up to bat" replied Sissy.

"Ha, just what are you going to do to me if I won't?" laughed Eva.

"This" replied Mandy as she grabbed a spare ball and threw it knocking out Eva out cold.

"That I think I would allow" laughed Courtney as she allowed Sissy to go up to bat.

After a few more rounds, it was nearly all over with Eva regaining conscious she noticed the campers were tied with Cree's camp on the scoreboard.

"What just happened to me?" asked Eva as she grabbed Geoff's sleeve who was tending to her.

"Er, one of the campers didn't like what you were doing and you were, er, knocked out?" replied Geoff as sweat began to run down his forehead.

"I'm going to get that devil-haired-shaped blonde girl for this" said Eva.

"I don't think so missy" said Chef as he and Jorgen held Eva in place to prevent her from going on the baseball court yard.

"Let me go!" roared Eva as she was trying to free herself from both Chef and Jorgen.

Back on the baseball court yard, a certain Mandy once again made the winning hit, sending the ball into a home run quite far. After all the campers that were on the field to run through the course, Chris came in to announce the camper who would receive immunity.

"Let's see, who hit the most home runs for the team" said Chris as he was doing the obvious calculations, "we haven't heard any of this in history here. But the two whom are tied for immunity are Mandy and Sissy for hitting most home runs for the team."

"Most, there can only be one winner here" said Mandy.

"And you're right" added Chris, "that means with my own intuitions, I choose, Sissy."

"What?!" cried Mandy who was surprised she didn't win immunity.

"Sorry, her charts show she hit the most home runs for the team" said Chris, "better luck next time to get immunity. We'll see all of you back near the camp fire within a few hours."

About a few hours later, the campers soon found themselves back at the camp fire with Mandy included among them. Typically, Chris had a plate of S'mores all laid out for the campers who didn't get voted off for the night. Mandy of course, got one of the S'mores. The only two campers that didn't seem to get a S'more were Kuki and Molly whom were stressed out from the warm ups given by both Jorgen and Chef.

"Last S'more for the night goes to—" said Chris as he was waiting for a long dramatic pause.

"Come on, get on with it!" cried Mindy.

"Stop waiting on us!" added Wally.

"Alright, Kuki" replied Chris as he gave the last S'more to her.

"Finally, I'm so happy to be out of here!" cried Molly with surprised joy as she was heading out toward the Bus of Shame.

"Really, that's a big surprise" said Chris, "I'd expect you'd be the one who wanted to get your hands on the 5,000 grand."

"Not if those two and their puppet of a counselor are here" sighed Molly as she finally headed onto the bus.

Molly was quite glad to get out of the way of Chef, Jorgen and Eva. Eva certainly indeed wasn't booted off as counselor for the rest of the campers, as most of the campers were afraid to join Mandy and Sissy to vote her off. It was obvious, Molly indeed seemed lucky to get away from all of this.


	16. Wally Snaps

Chapter 16: Wally Snaps

Once again, it was time for a certain Chris Maclean to face the audience to tell the audience on a recap of the last show.

Chris Maclean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mayhem, Eva certainly took charge in being the obvious mini-me of Jorgen and Chef. The two campers whom were picked on the most-Kuki and Molly certainly couldn't handle the pressure Eva was promoting toward them.

They whined, and complained about Eva's tactics, but all Jorgen and Chef did were to only encourage it even further. Even while as the other counselors complained. When game time came to play the other rival camp in a round of baseball, these two couldn't even swing a hit on the ball and eventually managed to struck out.

Luckily, there were some campers such as Mandy who couldn't take Eva's commands and literally knocked her out cold! In the end, Sissy managed to win immunity by hitting the most home runs, which didn't please Mandy one bit. During the camp fire ceremony, Molly seemed to be ironically happy to get out of the game pretty fast.

So will Eva's bullying lead to another camper quitting the game? Find out on Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of Commentary.

It was the usual time which a certain Chris Maclean and his two henchmen-Jorgen and Chef would usually wake up the campers. Yet all the campers couldn't sleep due to Eva's snoring habits.

"I can't sleep!" cried Kuki as she looked quite terrible.

"I hate to agree, but I can't get my beauty sleep!" added Mindy.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" asked Abigail, "I'm not waking her."

"She snores worse than my dad!" cried Wally.

"And mine too" added Jimmy.

Before the campers could come up with a way to wake Eva up without her getting mad, Chris drove up in his usual jeep only to be disappointed with Jorgen and Chef not being able to do their usual thing in waking the campers up.

"What the heck is that sound?" asked Jorgen.

"It's Eva" replied Mandy, "and these cowards are all too afraid of waking her up."

"So why don't you wake her up if you're so brave then?" asked Billy.

"If you wake her up, I'll give you a special prize" replied Mandy.

"Oh boy, a prize!" cried Billy with joy.

"Is he going to be able to survive?" asked Cindy to Mandy.

"Who cares, let's get out of here before Billy wakes her" replied Mandy.

"That sounds like a good idea, to the mess hall!" ordered Chris.

As the campers, Chris, Jorgen, Chef and the counselors left the scene excluding Eva and Billy, Billy was likely going to find a way to wake Eva up.

"Hey Eva, wake up!" cried Billy.

Eva's loud snoring obviously kept Billy's noise out of her head. Billy then thought of another idea on how to get Eva up and that's with a wet willy.

"I knows what will get yous up" said Billy as he was applying the wet willy to Eva.

While the rest of the campers were eating breakfast, they could all hear a loud scream with birds from nearby trees flying up in the air to escape the coming danger.

"Looks like Billy woke up Eva" said Mandy.

"You think we should go and see if Eva hasn't done any damage to him?" asked Chris.

"Nah, Billy can handle it" replied Mandy as she continued her brearkfast.

Back at the camp site, Eva was fuming mad at Billy who managed to get her up.

"Oh boy, you're up, you're up now Mandy can finally give me that prize she mentioned to me!" said Billy with such excitement.

"A prize? You want a prize for waking me?" asked Eva to which Billy nodded, "How about a knuckle sandwich then?"

"Does it have a lot of iron in it?" asked Billy.

Eva's fist then game flying right at Billy literally knocking his nose right off his face which flew right over toward the mess hall.

"Is that his nose?!" cried Jimmy to Mandy.

"It happens from time to time" said Mandy as she went to pick it up.

"That's going to leave some angry phone calls after the show" sighed Chris.

After finishing breakfast, the campers headed back to the camp site with Mandy placing Billy's nose back on his face.

"Say, thanks for finding my nose Mandy, I didn't know a knuckle sandwich couldn't be so rewarding" said Billy.

"Geeze, this kid needs some meds" sighed Chris, "now to today's challenge. We're going to put all of you campers inside a second cabin that my interns had constructed for this event. It's called Cabin Fever. Think you can handle yourselves being locked in for twenty four hours with the rival camp?"

"Ha, glad we counselors don't have to go through this" laughed Eva.

"Oh, this time you do" said Chris, "you see, you counselors are in charge of trying to ensure things won't get out of control. Well, meet you at the cabin and see how things go from there. Chef, Jorgen and I will be watching things from my cozy cabin."

About an hour later or so, the campers and their counselors soon found themselves with their rival counterparts locked up in the cabin. Cree especially didn't want to go through with this.

"You can't make me go through with this, we had a deal!" cried Cree as she was being pushed into the cabin.

"I think it's time to spend some quality time with your little sister" laughed Chris which after pushing Cree into the cabin, he locked the door setting its timer for twenty four hours, "this door will automatically open when the twenty four hours are up. Good luck."

"I can't believe that not only am I stuck in her with the rest of my entire camp, I have to spend time with some spoiled brats!" roared Cree.

"Hey, watch your language" said Courtney.

"Oh yeah, just what are you going to do about it?" asked Cree.

As both Cree and Courtney were about to get into a fight, Chris along with Chef and Jorgen were enjoying the scene from the other end in Chris' own personal cabin.

"Now this is entertainment!" laughed Jorgen.

"I know when I see Total Drama, it is Total Drama!" laughed Chris.

"So what does that fancy console of yours do?" asked Chef to Jorgen who really used his magic to create it.

"Oh, I have added some special effects to see if the campers and their rivals can stand this watch as I make things a bit on the chilly side for them" laughed Jorgen.

As Jorgen turned the nobs on his console, the second cabin started to get a bit colder.

"Is it me or is it getting chilly in here?" asked Mandy.

"This can't be happening so fast!" cried Wally.

"Relax, the cold seems to be nice" replied Kuki.

"Hey, if this is freezing up, why does the temperature say its 76 degrees?" asked one of the teenagers.

"That Chris must be using some special effects or something" replied Courtney.

"Who cares" said another teenager, "I'm going to get out of here."

As some of the teenagers attempted to use their bodies as battering rams against the door, the door managed to stand quite firm. The teenagers whom tried to get out ended up being quite dizzy and ending up to collapse on the ground.

"Say, I know how we can pass the time" said Billy.

"Oh God, please Billy" sighed Mandy.

"What, what's he going to do that's so terrible?" asked Timmy.

"Guess what bird I'm acting like!" replied Billy with such joy.

Suddenly Billy began to make all these abnormal bird noises which the campers and their rivals couldn't take, along with the counselors. It was so loud, Jorgen had to literally override his control console to prevent it from being damaged.

"This horrible annoying sounds!" cried Jorgen as he managed to put an emergency shut down of his console, "There, I put it so that my hi-tech computer console doesn't fry from those noises."

"Ah, I wish I was back in the military, I can't take this!" cried Chef.

"Calm down, I have ear plugs ready" said Chris as he already had some placed in his ears and handed the other ear plugs to Jorgen and Chef.

Back in the second cabin, it was quite a different story. Even as everyone attempted ot stop listening to Billy's annoying sounds, Wally couldn't obviously take it.

"Help me hold down this kid!" cried Wally to Eva.

"You're giving me an order?!" cried Eva who couldn't obviously hear him due to Billy's annoying sounds.

"Let me handle this then!" roared Wally as he leaped right at Billy.

"Hey, do you know what sort of a bird I'm trying to pretend to be?" asked Billy.

"An annoying one that'll soon go extinct by me!" laughed Wally.

Wally wrestled poor Billy to the ground who then continued to make those annoying bird noises. Eventually, Wally had some help from members of the rival camp whom helped tied up poor Billy and including shutting his yapper from ever speaking until the challenge would obviously be over.

"That ought to shut his yapper" laughed Wally.

"What are you doing?!" cried Courtney who was concerned over Billy's safety, "untie him this instant."

"You mean that annoying idiot who will likely be voted off, tough chance" laughed Wally.

"Not if I have something to say about it" said Courtney.

For the next several hours, Wally continued to debate Courtney over Billy's predicament. The rest of the campers soon couldn't take it, except for obviously Billy who was quite oddly comfortable. As the twenty four hours went by, the door automatically unlocked itself which sent the rest of the campers running for freedom. Cree immediately used her jetpack to fly toward the cabin where Chris Maclean was located giving a treaty to Chris.

"So what's this?" asked Chris.

"It's a treaty that I nor anyone of my teammates will ever, ever come on your show ever, ever again!" roared Cree, "I can't believe this, this was suppose to be one of Father's schemes!"

About a few hours later, the campers soon found themselves back at the camp fire. The campers that stayed usually got the S'more that was passed out for them. Only two remained who didn't get the S'more and that was Billy and Wally.

"Last S'more for the night goes to" said Chris as he was waiting for a long dramatic pause.

"Ahw come on, you know it's Billy, Billy wants to always ride that so-called Bus of Shame home" interrupted Wally.

"Sorry, Billy doesn't get to go for a bus ride" said Chris as he threw the S'more toward Billy.

"Rats, but at least I get a nice S'more to eat" laughed Billy as he quickly scarfed it down.

"Wait, you can't take me, I'm not ready to go, I want that five thousand dollars!" cried Wally as he was being dragged away by Chef, Jorgen and with the aid of Eva, "Get your hands off of me!"

"Poor, poor Wally, he really couldn't handle Billy" said Abigail.

"Nope, no one who has a brain can at least" replied Mandy as she finished up her S'more.

After Wally departed on the Bus of Shame, Chris Maclean went back to his cabin to have a chat with Father on how his Delightful Children should make their surprise entrance into the game.

"So is everything set for my Delightful Children to enter your wonderful little game?" asked Father who was on the computer on the other line.

"Yes, their ship is ready to sail, oh the remaining operatives of this Kids Next Door you speak of would certainly receive a Delightful surprise" replied Chris as he chuckled a bit.

"I'm sure they will" laughed Father.


	17. A Delightful Surprise

Chapter 17: A Delightful Surprise

Once again, it was time for Chris Maclean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris Maclean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mayhem, we put both camps into a second cabin which was constructed on camp grounds a few weeks ago during one of the challenges our campers had. The goal was to see which side would crack first.

Lucky thing, it seemed like our campers won the battle, but not before Wally went a bit crazy over Billy's insane bird like imitations, not to mention it also ruined Jorgen's fancy new computer console that was in my cabin. In the end, poor Wally had to hit the road on the Bus of Shame, literally being dragged away with the aid of Jorgen, Chef and Eva.

So what other surprises would there be? Would it be quite delightful? Find out on Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of Commentary.

A typical scene opens up with the remaining campers sleeping soundly in their tents. Suddenly a loud hovering sound of a helicopter starts to wake everybody up, it was so loud it even woke up Eva.

"What the heck is that?!" cried Eva.

"It's so loud, it even makes your snoring sound pathetic" replied Zoe.

As the campers and counselors got out of their tents and headed toward the camp center where the helicopter was landing, Chris Maclean along with Jorgen, and Chef were waiting for them. But who was on the helicopter? As the helicopter door opened up, it was none other than the Delightful Children. This indeed shocked viewers, even former competitors such as a certain Zim which Gir was happily watching the show.

"The show you were booted off on is on!" cried Gir.

"Hey, how come they get to be on the show, that five thousand grand was suppose to be Zim's!" cried Zim.

"I don't know, but they look pretty weird, and scary" said Gir.

"No matter, computer, how long will it take me to get back on the show if I use my ship to get there?" asked Zim.

"Calculations, until the next show sad to say" replied the computer.

"Good, get to it and start up getting my ship prepared then" said Zim.

"Yes sir" replied the computer.

"Can I come along too?" asked Gir.

While Zim ignored Gir's request, back to the camp site, the remaining campers were shocked they were getting five new campers known collectively as the Delightful Children. This didn't make Abigail Lincoln happy about this at all.

"Oh, why the long face Abigail, not happy to see us in your little game?" asked the Delightful Children.

"You cheated getting on this show, I know it" replied Abigail.

"Er, sorry, hate to break it to ya" said Chris who came right in between, "but they pulled some more stunts that our own Courtney couldn't pull off, which makes them Total Drama material."

"But they're already rich" complained Abigail.

"And we'll be five thousand dollars richer" laughed the Delightful Children.

After the campers were not pleased getting acquainted with the Delightful Children, the scene at the mess hall during breakfast was an entire different story. While everyone got Chef's yucky food for breakfast, the Delightful Children literally got a banquet providing that Owen was retrained by Jorgen as poor Owen was chained to the table's seat.

"You're certainly not going anywhere" laughed Jorgen.

"But their food smells so good!" cried Owen who really wanted some of the Delightful Children's food.

"Hey, was I acting like a jerk when I was up on Chris' show for second season?" asked Courtney to Geoff.

"Hey, I think they out rank you" replied Geoff.

About an hour or so later after breakfast, the campers got out of the mess hall and headed back to the camp center.

"Now for your challenge for the day" said Chris, "since elections usually run here in the states, plus with addition to that leftover Halloween stuff, I'm going to have a nice little challenge in combining the both of them together."

"So what's the challenge already?" asked the Delightful Children who were more than eager to win it.

"You're job is to tee pee the second cabin with as much toilet paper as you can possibly roll up" replied Chris, "however, Jorgen and Chef who'll be dressed up as politicians will be doing their best to stop you from doing it. The camper who has all their toilet paper thrown upon the second cabin, in totally tee peeing it wins the challenge and immunity. Good luck."

"Oh, this is going to be fun" laughed Sissy.

"I bet, I'm an expert back in Miracle City" added Manny.

"You all talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" laughed the Delightful Children in an arrogant manner.

"Oh, and you Delightful Dorks can do better?" asked Abigail.

"Oh yes, yes indeed but it's a Delightful Surprise" laughed the Delightful Children.

As the campers headed toward the site of the second cabin, there were the boxes of toilet paper all rolled up and ready to be thrown. At the second cabin, Jorgen and Chef were in suits with voting buttons on them.

"Ha, this should be easy!" laughed Manny.

"Oh, you think so, say hello and good bye!" laughed Jorgen as he took out what seemed like a large water cannon, "See if you can get by this baby!"

"And looks like I have one too" added Chef as he revealed it to the campers.

"Top that!" laughed Jorgen.

"Oh, we'll" laughed the Delightful Children.

As the Delightful Children took out a remote controller, and pressed the red button on it. Another helicopter came into the scene and dropped a large crate on the ground. As the crate revealed to be a large mech which the Delightful Children could control, and it was already filled with plenty of enough toilet paper.

"Hey, that's not fair!" cried Kuki.

"Tough!" laughed the Delightful Children.

"Wow, that's impressive" said Chris, "alright campers, start throwing your toilet papers!"

As the campers started to throw their toilet papers, Manny threw the first one, which was shot down by Jorgen's highly powered water gun. Then Zoe took the second shot, and soon the rest of the campers fired back. Each of the campers attempted to throw the toilet papers, yet Jorgen and Chef managed to knock each one of them out of the sky.

"Ha, looks like we got them all!" laughed Jorgen.

"Yeah, I'd be sick to my stomach if anyone of them were in my platoon, say why isn't that big nosed camper firing his toilet paper?" asked Chef referring to Billy.

"Look, I made a fort!" laughed Billy.

Both Jorgen and Chef then fired their highly powered water cannons at Billy's toilet paper fort, which was getting it obviously wet.

"Aw, you guys ruined my fort!" cried Billy.

"Now it's our turn!" laughed the Delightful Children.

Suddenly the Delightful Children fired the toilet paper from their mech. At first both Jorgen and Chef could manage to hold off the Delightful Children. Even Chris was a bit surprised by this sort of action.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday" laughed Chris as he was enjoying the battle from afar.

Suddenly, Chef soon found himself out of water as he couldn't fire anymore.

"Oh no, out of ammo!" cried Chef.

"Well, we still have enough!" laughed the Delightful Children.

Before the Delightful Children could fire upon Chef, Jorgen leaped right in between trying to shield Chef. Yet not even Jorgen could survive it, as he too was soon wrapped up in the toilet paper along with Chef.

"Now to finish the main target off!" laughed the Delightful Children.

The Delightful Children then fired their weapon into the air, which shot out toilet paper.

"Where the heck are the toilet paper?" asked Chris.

"Oh, it'll land soon" replied the Delightful Children.

Suddenly the second cabin was covered with toilet paper, and also a second loud of toilet paper fell accidently on Chris' own cabin.

"Awk, not again!" cried Chris as he came running toward his cabin.

"See, I told you this is a bad idea!" protested Abigail.

"Well, as much as I don't like to see my cabin tee peed again, I'm going to have to say the Delightful Children win immunity" replied Chris, "and not only that, they also get the leftover Halloween candy the cast of Total Drama Island are donating."

"Ha, we managed to beat you Abigail" laughed the Delightful Children as they got out of the mech, "looks like you'll never win the five thousand grand now!"

"Campers, I'll see the rest of you at the camp fire within a few hours" said Chris.

While the campers were deciding on who to boot off, a certain Eva was a bit impressed with the Delightful Children's manner in entering the contest. As they were enjoying their candy which was loads of it in their large tent that had been built in the center of the camp, Eva peaked her head inside the tent.

"What, what do you want?" asked the Delightful Children whom were a bit grouchy toward Eva.

"Hey, nice way in getting toward the campers like that, I've been trying to do it myself" replied Eva.

"So what do you want from us?" asked the Delightful Children.

"An alliance, I'll help you boot out a camper you dislike the most" replied Eva.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, Abigail or Kuki would be good for starters" laughed the Delightful Children.

"Don't worry, you can count on me" said Eva.

As Jimmy, and Cindy were debating on who to kick off, Eva managed to find them just in time.

"Oh what do you want?" asked Cindy, "If it's about who to kick off, we know who to give the boot."

"That Billy, he certainly wants to go on a bus ride, I say we give it to him" added Jimmy.

"Look, the real campers you should boot off shouldn't be Billy, but should be more on the lines of either Abigail or Kuki" suggested Eva.

"Abigail, Kuki?!" cried both Jimmy and Cindy.

"Listen you two" said Eva as she grabbed them both, "I'll do the both of you a favor by not picking on you if you do what you're told."

"That seems, er, logical" replied Jimmy.

A few minutes later, Eva soon came across Mandy, Mindy, Billy, Sissy, Timmy, Zoe and Manny.

"Glad I caught you" said Eva.

"What do you want?" asked Mandy.

"Come to bully us?" added Mindy.

"Oh, I'm going to get a bus ride home, I just love bus rides!" laughed Billy.

"You're not going home" said Eva.

"What, but I thought you wanted me to take a bus ride, you guys are all going to vote me to get a bus ride, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much" added Sissy.

"Look, I'll stop picking on all of you if you don't vote off Billy, but instead vote off either Kuki or Abigail" said Eva.

"That's a bit out of character of you" said Mandy.

"Well, don't make me change my mind then" said Eva as she left the scene, "oh, and also don't tell Kuki or Abigail about this."

Finally it was the camp fire event where the remaining campers were seated ready to receive their S'more. As Chris signaled Jorgen and Chef to pass them out, the only two who didn't get a S'more were Abigail and Kuki which surprised Abigail as Billy should have been the one who shouldn't have gotten one.

"Hey, something's suspicious here, as if someone lobbied you guys again to vote someone off" said Abigail as she turned to Courtney.

"Hey, I'm not the guilty party this time" replied Courtney.

"Last S'more for the night, let's see who does it go to" said Chris as he was waiting for the long dramatic pause.

"Oh, oh, me?" asked Kuki.

"Sorry, looks like Abigail gets it" replied Chris, "sorry, looks like you'll have to ride the Bus of Shame home."

"Don't worry, I'll do my best to stay around here" said Abigail as she gave Kuki a friendly hug good bye.

"Come on, the engines of the bus are starting" said Jorgen as he was prepared to escort her to the Bus of Shame.

As Kuki left the scene heading toward the Bus of Shame, a certain Father was happily enjoying the show in his mansion.

"Everything seems to be going according to plan" laughed Father, "soon my Delightful Children shall become some of reality television's greatest stars, and also find out what's up for second season."


	18. Return of Zim

Chapter 18: Return of Zim

Before the scene could switch to where a certain Chris Maclean was about to give a recap to the audience, a certain Irken named Zim was preparing for an unscheduled comeback. The Irken was busy overlooking the final touches with his human disguise on.

"Can I come with you, please, please, please?" asked Gir.

"Alright, fine, but you better stay the heck out of my way" replied Zim, "and put your dog suit on too."

"Yeah, I get to be a mongoose on my new favorite show!" laughed Gir with such excitement.

"All systems a go sir, you can press the launch button at any time" said the voice of the computer.

"Good, excellent" laughed Zim.

As Zim set himself ready for launch, which Gir got into the shotgun seat of the ship, the Irken pressed the button speeding off to the location of where the camp site was located. Meanwhile, it was just that very moment it was time for a certain Chris Maclean to give commentary to the audience.

Chris Maclean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mayhem, the campers received a delightful surprise. None other than the Delightful Children from Down the Lane had managed to skillfully insert themselves into the game. With the help of their Father, whom is trying to get a part for next season managed to pull some strings to do it.

That however didn't please some campers such as a certain Abigail Lincoln who couldn't stand their presence. Once the challenge started, most of the campers threw their toilet paper, trying to tee pee the second cabin Chef and Jorgen were guarding with high powered water guns. With the exception of Billy, who was building a fort out of his toilet paper. Another delightful surprise once again came from the Delightful Children, which was one large mech filled with enough toilet paper to take on both Jorgen and Chef who couldn't hold them off.

Not only did those Delightful Children tee peed the second cabin, but also unfortunately mine cabin which I promptly assigned my interns to clean up the mess of both cabins. The camper who managed to get the boot in being voted off was poor Kuki, with the aid of Eva, the Delightful Children were able to kick one of their arch foes off the show.

So will Abigail get to stay for the next show? Will the Delightful Children be a five grand richer? And will Billy always miss the chance to ride the Bus of Shame home? Find out on Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of Commentary.

Another typical day for the remaining campers. Most of the campers were in poor predicament and couldn't really sleep due to Eva's loud snoring once again, not even the fellow counselors could stand it. The Delightful Children, however were sleeping quite peacefully in their large sound proof tent.

"Why can't we have a tent like that?" complained Mindy, "It's perfect for drowning out this horrible noise!"

"You're telling me" said Zoe, "who's going to wake up the snoring monster over there?"

"I'm not going to do it" said Jimmy.

"How about beaver boy over here?" asked Zoe pointing to Timmy.

"Are you kidding, I'm not going to do it!" cried Timmy.

"Oh you'll do it alright" said Mandy as she couldn't stand Eva's snoring, "or we'll make you."

Poor Timmy had to carefully head toward where Eva was sleeping. Her snoring was unbearable to everyone. Before Timmy could creep even closer to Eva, Geoff grabbed a nearby stick and gave it to Timmy.

"Here, you may want to use this" said Geoff, "not just to only wake her up, but for possible defense."

"Uh, thanks" sighed Timmy as he took the stick from Geoff.

As the other campers and counselors stared at Timmy with such fright. Timmy carefully, and cautiously began to move the stick toward Eva in attempt to poke her, and wake her up. Timmy was too afraid to do it, as Eva would probably be a thousand times worse than if he did the same to Vicky back at home. Yet Timmy would soon be saved by Chris, Jorgen and Chef who came into the scene on their jeep about to give the campers another wake up call only to find out Eva's snoring did the job.

"Man, this sucks, I wanted to wake you guys up" said Chris.

"Yeah, what's keeping us from doing it?" asked Jorgen.

"How about her?" replied Cindy referring to Eva still fast asleep.

"Don't worry beaver boy, I'm going to take care of this" said Chris as he pushed Timmy aside and took out a loud megaphone, "time to wake up sleeping beauty!"

"What the?!" cried Eva who was quite upset and angry.

"It's about time you finally came" said the Delightful Children as they got out of their tent which they apparently had a peaceful sleep last night, "how long will it be before we can kick everyone of you off the show?"

"Easy, easy we need to first have breakfast then challenge, then camp fire ceremony" replied Chris, "that's how it works. I can't just give you the five thousand grand now."

As the campers headed toward the mess hall, the Delightful Children got their usual food supplied by Father's people while the campers had to eat Chef's gross food.

"Suddenly, I don't feel like I should eat this anymore" said Jimmy, "I really think I need to see a doctor, this dish is probably diseased."

"Bah, you have no respect for my food fudge head!" roared Chef who overhead Jimmy's complaints.

"Just pretend to enjoy it Nerdtron" added Cindy.

About another hour or so later, Chris had called everyone to the center of the camp for the week's challenge.

"You're challenge for the week" said Chris, "since I've heard you've all complained about Chef's food we have decided to upgrade our recipes a bit."

"You're joking are you?" asked Cindy.

"Nope, that's why we would like for you to try Grandma Stuffin's nasty food!" laughed Chris.

"I'm going to make you children pay for the horrible things you said about Chef's food, we use to go to culinary college together" said Grandma Stuffins.

"Well that explains why Chef has gross food" added Abigail.

"So are these Delightful Children going to eat it too?" added Mindy.

"Er, no we have a contract with them that they won't be able to eat this sort of food" laughed Grandma Stuffins.

"And that's how we avoided a large law suit from Father's people" added Chris.

As the campers soon found themselves in a camp-like picnic scene, they were assigned toward a large picnic bench to try out Grandma Stuffin's food. As she passed down the first serving, poor Sissy couldn't stand the sight of the so-called food in front of her and promptly raced toward the restroom as her face was quite green. Then came the second course, which soon took down poor Jimmy, and Mindy who also raced toward the restroom.

"Man, those campers are dropping like flies" laughed Chris, "keep it up."

"I can't take this anymore!" cried Zoe as she couldn't stand the sight of the third gross portion of Grandma Stuffin's food.

"Well, what's this, it seems like we may receive immunity here automatically" laughed the Delightful Children, "seems like you won't be even able to handle it, especially you Abigail."

"I'm not going to loose to you losers" said Abigail, "bring it on."

"Er, I think I'm out" said Timmy.

"Yeah, me too" added Manny as they cowardly ran away from the picnic bench.

It all came down to just Cindy, Mandy and Billy. Billy was the only one who seemed to enjoy Grandma Stuffin's food.

"Man, this taste even better than Chef's!" laughed Billy as he scarfed down the food, "I want more, give me more, more, more!"

"Oh, you'll get more" laughed the Delightful Children which they signaled Grandma Stuffins to bring out the final dish.

But suddenly, as Grandma Stuffins brought out the pot which housed the final dish, the dish itself rose into a large evil, sinister monster.

"Sorry to add this unofficial drama here" said Grandma Stuffins, "but I couldn't let old habits die."

"That's going to leave some angry phone calls" sighed Chris.

"Now monster, destroy Abigail and the remaining campers!" laughed the Delightful Children.

But as the monster itself was marching toward the three campers, in the distance, a light appeared which it was none other than Zim's ship.

"What's that in the distance!" cried Courtney.

"Is it a bird?" asked Owen.

"A fast jet?" asked Geoff to which everyone looked at him, "Well, it could be."

"No wait, it can't be, it's Zim?!" cried Chris who was a bit surprised.

"No one boots Zim off the show!" roared Zim as he zoomed right into the scene on his ship.

Zim was moving quite fast, which the Irken couldn't remain in control over his ship. The ship itself was targeting the monster which had a surprised and scared face.

"This will end very messy" sighed Cindy.

Zim's ship immediately crashed right into the monster, sending it splattering it all over the place and anyone who was in the mess's way. It was an entire war zone of a mess, and a certain Chris Maclean wasn't happy at all.

"Once this mess has been cleaned up, I want all the campers except for Zim to be at the camp fire ceremony, especially the Delightful Children" said Chris who was trying to keep it cool, but still was quite steamed up.

About five hours later, since the big mess was cleaned up by those poor interns. It was a special camp fire ceremony for the campers. Chris was there typically with the S'mores and had Chef and Jorgen hand out all the S'mores to the campers who were going to remain. The only two campers who didn't get S'mores were Jimmy and the Delightful Children.

"Hey, how come we didn't get one?!" cried the Delightful Children, "Father made a deal with you!"

"Yeah, sorry if I'm not in the mood for a dramatic pause but the last S'more for the night goes to Jimmy" said Chris.

"But I think I really may need to see a doctor after I ate that gross food not just from Chef but from Grandma Stuffins" complained Jimmy.

"Don't worry, we'll be using some of the doctors that were suppose to go for the Delightful Children" replied Chris, "as for them, I'd hate to be them when they finally get home as I've heard from Father he's grounded them and has a pretty good punishment he's going to save for next season."

"No, no, this is impossible!" cried the Delightful Children as they were being dragged away by Jorgen and Chef.

"So what's that about this Zim kid coming back?" asked Abigail to Chris as she finished her S'more.

"Oh yeah, Zim won immunity for getting rid of the Delightful Children, he'll be back next time for some Total Drama" laughed Chris.

While the Delightful Children were being taken away to the Bus of Shame by force, a certain Father back at the mansion was packaging up all of the Delightful Children's belongings. Father even had a signed temporary truce with the Kids Next Door to prevent any intervention to save the Delightful Children from being grounded.

"That's the last of them" said the mover to Father as they packaged the last of the Delightful Children's stuff into a crate.

"Good, we'll save this for next season when I co-host the show" laughed Father, "serves them right for being an excuse to implement my plans."


	19. An Intruder Or Two

Chapter 19: An Intruder Or Two

Before a certain Chris Maclean could get to give a recap to the audience, a certain villain from Miracle City known as the Titanium Titan had just arrived in the dead of night. It was close to midnight on his watch, as he was trying to study how he'd get a certain Manny Rivera be voted off the show for good.

"Let's see, who should I choose to turn into, someone who won't be suspected of any sort of wrongdoing?" asked the Titanium Titan to himself which he then studied the counselors, a certain Owen stood out as the perfect patsy, "Ah, yes the large one shall do, but how should I lure him away from his cozy tent?"

Suddenly an evil, sinister idea sparked in the head of the Titanium Titan, as he started up a small camp fire nearby, cooking some Mexican ribs he brought along the way, the smell of the ribs went right toward the camp, where a certain Owen got up, and began to sleep walk toward the ribs.

"Good thing I brought plenty of these, he'll be eating it all day long" laughed the Titanium Titan.

While Owen literally went to eat Mexican ribs in his sleep, the Titanium Titan changed himself into Owen, and walked cautiously back to Owen's tent. A few hours later, it was finally time for Chris to give a recap to the audience.

Chris Maclean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mayhem, the Delightful Children thought they got off to a good start. Managing to get Kuki be kicked off in their first inning, with the aid of Eva proved they were quite the competitors to promote Total Drama. But apparently, a certain Zim, certainly invaded and took the Total Drama title away from them.

You see, I'm not very pleased what happen in the last show. Even though it was amusing for a short period of time to see those campers drop like flies when it came to Grandma Stuffins food, which is far worse than Chef's cooking, the large monster of mess was quite uncalled for. Received plenty of angry phone calls from the parents of the campers.

Anyway, a certain Zim certainly showed how he'd be able to defeat those Delightful Children, getting them obviously grounded by Father served them right. That you don't mess with me, or fool around with my show. That's why Zim got immunity.

So will Zim have another chance in getting a grab of that five thousand grand? Will Billy finally get his wish for a bus ride home? Find out on Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of Commentary.

It was yet another typical day for the remaining campers, whereas the new camper Zim, who re-entered the competition was sound fast asleep in the tent that use to belong to the Delightful Children.

"I don't understand why we have to suffer this entire snoring!" cried Cindy, "While the kid with the skin condition gets the sound proof tent."

"Let him have it, after all, I'm still pleased he got the Delightful Children kicked off the show for good" laughed Abigail.

But apparently, within the tent itself, Zim wasn't asleep at all. The Irken was calculating his next plan of action. To further employ his mission, Gir was hidden when his ship came crashing right back onto the camp site.

"Gir, you can get out of the backpack now" said Zim.

"Aw, but I wanted to stay in it, it was cozy" replied Gir.

"Never mind, I got a mission for you Gir, you're going to need your dog suit for this to make the other campers not suspect a thing" continued Zim.

"Oh boy, mongoose time!" laughed Gir as he put on his suit.

"Your job is to seek out the weaknesses of the rest of the remaining campers, see which ones will be easier targets for Zim to get rid off the show and also try to be playful with the counselors who could help Zim out" ordered Zim.

"Oh boy, I get to go camping!" laughed Gir.

"Now be quiet on getting out of the tent" ordered Zim.

As Gir peaked his head out he could hear loud snoring coming from one of the counselors, thinking otherwise it was coming from a monster.

"I'm not going out there, there's a monster that may eat me" said Gir.

"You're going and that's final" ordered Zim as he grabbed Gir, and threw him outside the tent and into some bushes nearby.

It was finally again for Chris, along with poor Chef and Jorgen to be once again disappointed that Eva's snoring had kept everybody up, except suspiciously another fellow counselor-Owen.

"Now that's quite a shame, twice in a row we never got to wake up these campers" sighed Chris.

"Well, maybe if you did something about her, we'd start to care" added Zoe referring to Eva.

"Isn't that strange, that someone could sleep through this?" added Jorgen as he noticed Owen was sleeping quite soundly.

"Don't worry, I'm going to have the megaphone up really loud this time" said Chris as he cranked up the megaphone, "attention, sleeping beauties, wake up!"

This obviously spooked both Eva and even surprisingly Owen.

"Owen, how could you stand that sort of snoring?" asked Courtney.

"Well, I, er, practiced some Zen techniques to get pass the noise level" replied the Titanium Titan in Owen's disguise.

"Alright, now that you're all up" said Chris who still had his megaphone on, "time to head to the mess hell for breakfast!"

"Does that have to be louder than Eva's snoring?!" cried Mindy.

"I can't hear a thing, turn it up!" laughed Billy.

"Obviously, Eva's snoring damaged your ear drums" added Mandy.

It was finally breakfast for the remaining campers. Instead of the sort of treatment the Delightful Children got during breakfast, Zim oddly enough, ordered Chef's food for breakfast instead.

"Bring me more of that tasty food you make my good man" said Zim to Chef who was quite proud to have Zim back.

"Always a pleasure to have at least one camper pleased" laughed Chef as he handed Zim seconds, which obviously made the other campers' faces turn green.

"I think I should have gone home on that bus" said poor Jimmy as his face turned green, and was about to barf as Zim began to scarf down Chef's food.

"Looks like you'll have another chance of that fudge head" said Chris, "after the challenge."

"Not if I can help it" said the Titanium Titan to himself.

About an hour after breakfast, the rest of the campers arrived back in the center of the camp ready for the next challenge. Zim was quite well pumped up, ready to take on whatever Chris threw at him.

"Come on with it already, Zim can take on anything!" roared Zim.

"Alright, alright, the challenge for the day will likely be a night challenge" replied Chris, "you see, even though Halloween is quite well over, I've decided to come up with a way for campers to scare the pants off each other. When the sun goes down, each camper will have to come up with a way to scare their fellow campers. The last camper remaining to be not scared of any of their fellow campers wins immunity, good luck."

This was an obvious perfect chance for Zim to gather his ultimate plan in scaring the living daylights of the rest of the campers. After the rest of the campers headed into the woods, Zim employed Gir to come up with creating a wooden monster mech he could control.

"Why am I gathering all of this wood, to make a fire for S'mores?" asked Gir.

"No, Zim needs this to make his ultimate monster that'll scare the living daylights out of those pathetic worms" replied Zim.

"Can I go play with them?" asked Gir.

"Fine, I got enough what I can work here anyway" replied Zim.

"Yea!" laughed Gir with joy as he headed into the woods.

Meanwhile, while Zim was creating his master plan into action, the Titanium Titan still disguised as Owen knew this was the perfect time to transform himself into a monster that'll certainly make Manny quite afraid.

"Yes, this is the perfect time for me to get revenge on Manny Rivera, for putting me in jail just because I tried to get revenge on him in the first place!" laughed the Titanium Titan with joy.

As the Titanium Titan changed himself into a giant dragon, a certain Zoey Aves was trying to get into an alliance with Manny in order for him to not voting her off and vias versa.

"You know Manny, instead of being against each other here in this challenge, we could be the last two standing" said Zoe.

"No thanks, I want to get that five thousand grand and get to buy a jetpack and all the churros I can eat" replied Manny.

"Excuse me, but I think you'll be needing my help on this one" said Zoe.

"I can always use my El Tigre powers to scare the pants off these campers" laughed Manny, "they won't know it's me, if I'm well disguised."

"And just how the heck are you going to do that?" asked Zoe.

"Like this" said Manny as he changed into his El Tigre suit and began to cover himself up in mud.

"You're going to use mud?" asked Zoe who wasn't impressed.

But it seemed like Manny wasn't the only one who had the same idea. Billy was quite busy putting mud on himself as well.

"Hey Mandy, don't I look scary enough for ya?" asked Billy.

"Oh, you look scary alright, scarily stupid" replied Mandy.

"Aw, you're just jealous because I came up with this idea first" laughed Billy.

While Billy was showing off Mandy how he could scare the other campers, Mindy was observing those two within the bushes.

"Let's see, how the heck am I ever going to get those two off this show?" asked Mindy to herself, "It looks like I'm going to need some help on this one."

A few spaces away, Cindy who had formed her own alliance with Jimmy and Timmy were finishing up building their contraption of a machine that would scare the rest of the campers.

"You think disguising a mini tank as a monster would scare them?" asked Timmy.

"It's the only way, besides they won't be able to scare us" replied Jimmy.

As the three got into the mini-tank, it was just then Mindy came into the scene not knowing where those three were.

"Hey, it's that red head, want to scare her first?" asked Timmy to Cindy.

"Be my guest" laughed Cindy.

"Alright, I heard you three around these parts, now show yourselves!" roared Mindy.

Suddenly the Earth below Mindy began to shake, this even shocked Jimmy as he didn't even start up the mini-tank.

"Hurry it up Nerdtron" said Cindy.

"Are you starting it, the ground's shaking a bit" said Timmy.

"Er, I sort of forgot to add a few more wires to the thing, it's not starting" said Jimmy.

"Well, what's making the ground shake, an earthquake?" asked Cindy.

Suddenly as Cindy peaked her head out of the hole of the mini-tank she could see a large metal dragon staring right at them.

"Hello, my tasty ones" laughed the Titanium Titan.

"It's a dragon!" cried Cindy as she then kicked the mini-tank which started it up.

"Hey, where the heck are you losers going!" cried Mindy as she noticed the mini-tank roll away which suddenly the shadow of the large metal dragon hovered over Mindy.

"Hi there" said the Titanium Titan.

Mindy's scream could then be heard in the distance by Mandy, Billy, Zoe, Manny, Abigail and even Sissy who was trying to come up with her own idea. As Sissy ran to the scene where Mindy was located, once again the Titanium Titan popped up as the metal dragon literally scaring poor Sissy as she quickly ran from the scene.

"There's a big dragon out there!" cried Sissy.

"Oh boy, a dragon, I want to see it!" cried Billy.

"Apparently, he's quite lost his mind" sighed Mandy.

"Ah, there are my victims!" laughed the Titanium Titan as he had Mindy already in the grasp of his claws.

"Get me out of here, you losers!" cried Mindy.

"Hey, wait a second" said Manny as he and Zoe came into the scene, "that's no dragon."

"It's me, the Titanium Titan, and I'm going to get you off this show for good!" laughed the Titanium Titan.

"Not if Zim can help it!" cried Zim as he came into the scene with his own wooden creation.

"You big copycat!" cried the Titanium Titan as he noticed Zim's wooden dragon.

"I should be saying that to you!" roared Zim.

"It doesn't matter, because I'm running things now" laughed the Titanium Titan.

"Gir, attack!" ordered Zim.

"But it looks scary" said Gir who was hiding in the nearby bushes.

"Er, it's an amusement park ride I built for you" replied Zim.

"Amusement park ride, oh boy!" cried Gir with joy as he leaped onto the Titanium Titan.

"What the heck is this?!" cried the Titanium Titan as he couldn't shake Gir off, which he also promptly had to let go of Mindy.

"Finally, no thanks to you losers" said Mindy referring to especially Sissy.

Gir came quite annoying toward the Titanium Titan who had no other choice but to revert back to his old self.

"Stop him, please stop him!" cried the Titanium Titan as he couldn't take anymore of Gir's curiousness.

"I thought you were a ride, can you chance into a mongoose?" asked Gir.

"Alright, what's going on here?" asked Chris as he came into the scene with Jorgen and Chef and noticed two intruders on the scene.

"I got this one" laughed Jorgen as he dived right in to subdue the Titanium Titan.

"You ruined my plans, if I hadn't give that fat counselor Mexican ribs, I would have got Manny kicked off!" cried the Titanium Titan.

"Say, where is Owen anyway?" asked Chris to which the other counselors brought Owen out of the woods who was still busy eating some Mexican ribs.

"I thought Owen didn't seem like his usual self today" said Courtney as Geoff and Eva brought Owen out.

"Looks like Zim wins this one again" said Chris.

It was finally the ceremony for the camp fire, and the rest of the campers who remained had received their S'mores for the night as Chris had Chef and Jorgen passed them out. The only two campers who didn't receive S'mores were Sissy, and Mindy.

"Looks like for you two ladies, the one who would receive the last S'more for the night gets to stay for another day" said Chris, "let's see, who would it be? Let me think on this one."

"Oh come on, you don't need to think on this one, it's obviously going to me, and not this loser tomboyish of a girl" laughed Mindy in an arrogant manner.

"I really hate to say it, but Mindy's unfortunately right" sighed Chris as he handed over the last S'more to her, "Sissy, looks like you'll have to take the Bus of Shame home."

"Come on, let's go, the engines are warming up" said Chef as he escorted Sissy from the camp fire site.

"The rest of you campers, you can also choose a new counselor, it seems Owen wasn't qualified enough to handle the Titanium Titan's sneaky infiltration moves" added Chris.

After Sissy was escorted off the camp fire site, Jorgen pushed the wheel that had the faces of the Total Drama Island cast members available. The rest of the campers choose Abigail to spin the wheel. As the wheel began to slow down, the spinner stopped on what looked like Justin's face.

"Looks like Justin will be your new counselor, hope he has enough Total Drama for the job" laughed Chris.


	20. Mindy's Unholy Alliance

Chapter 20: Mindy's Unholy Alliance

All the remaining campers and even the counselors had their usual trouble in getting to sleep, thanks to Eva's noise level of snoring. But it seemed that Mindy was a bit curious into why Justin wasn't bothered by Eva's snoring. As she crept into his tent, she poked him a bit to wake him up.

"This better be important, I was getting my beauty sleep" said Justin.

"Beauty sleep, with that noise?" laughed Mindy, "Don't make me laugh. What's your secret?"

"Ear plugs" replied Justin as he handed them over to Mindy.

"What's she doing over at Justin's tent?" asked Cindy as she whispered to Mandy.

"I do not care now, I'm just trying to drum out Eva's snoring" replied Mandy.

"I can't hear a thing, Eva should snore louder!" laughed Billy.

"Like I said before, Eva's snoring damaged your ear drums" sighed Mandy.

About a few hours later, as it was impossible for the campers to stay asleep, it was finally time for a certain Chris Maclean to give commentary to the audience.

Chris Maclean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mayhem, we had an unsuspected intruder enter our camp site. To lure Owen away, the notorious Titanium Titan lured our large friend with a couple of bags of good old Mexican ribs. This brought the Titanium Titan some infiltration chances into our camp, disguising himself as our lovable large friend.

When the challenge came, the Titanium Titan did everything he could to sabotage our campers. Although when Jorgen finally got a chance to give a good pounding toward the villain, he kept on ranting on why he wanted to get revenge on Manny Rivera, even though he really never could even sabotage whatever Manny was planning. Since it was the same idea Billy had to scare the other campers. It was another intruder who managed to kick out the first one, because the second intruder knew Zim, Zim automatically got immunity.

The camper who got voted off, poor Sissy Bladely, was because of Mindy's dislikes of her being a tomboy, and also she didn't really participate that much in trying to find ways to scare her fellow campers. So who'd be voted off? Could Mindy be possibly eyeing an alliance with our new counselor?

Find out on Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of Commentary.

Even as morning finally broke to the camp site, most of the campers, excluding Mindy and also Zim (where the Irken was in the tent formerly owned by the Delightful Children) were sound asleep.

"Hey, how the heck is she able to sleep through this?" asked Abigail as she could barely stay awake.

"I don't care right now" replied Mandy who was quite grumpy that she didn't get enough sleep.

Typically enough, Chris drove into the scene on a jeep with Jorgen and Chef only to be disappointed for another time that they couldn't wake up the campers themselves.

"Sessh, not again!" cried Chris, "When are we ever going to be able to wake up these campers?"

"I think I know a way to shut sleeping beauty up" laughed Jorgen.

"Does it include a medical procedure?" laughed Chef.

"Eh, kind of" replied Jorgen who really was going to use his magic to mute Eva's snoring.

"Then do it already!" cried Cindy as she couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't, look, I can't do what I need to do now" said Jorgen as he lowered himself to Cindy, "you don't want to get the audience to get wise on why I'm really here, right?"

"Oh fine!" barked Cindy as she started to march off to the mess hall.

"That's a good idea" said Chris to which he turned on the megaphone, "campers, please follow your fellow camper to the mess hall."

"How the heck are those two getting through all of this?" asked Chef referring to Justin and Mindy who were sound asleep in their tents.

"Hmm, maybe you can fine another fun way of waking them up for me?" laughed Chris.

"Will do" replied Chef.

Chef headed over first for Mindy's tent, and began to literally shake it, as if she were coming under attack by some animal.

"What the heck is going on?!" cried Mindy as she came rushing out.

"Next tent" laughed Chef.

"Time for breakfast, sleeping beauty!" shouted Chris as he still had his megaphone on.

"I could use a meal, but I still won't like the taste of it" said Mindy.

Poor Justin, in a similar manner like Mindy got a rude awakening. As Chef began to shake Justin's poor tent around, Justin thought there was a rare earthquake that was happening.

"Earthquake, find settle!" cried Justin as he came running out of the tent.

"Sorry Chicken Little, the sky's not falling now" laughed Chris.

"How about the kid with the skin condition?" asked Justin.

"Don't worry, he'll come out soon enough" replied Chris.

As Chef went over to Zim's tent, Chef simply politely knocked on the tent's front entrance which the Irken opened up.

"Hey, how come you're nicer to the kid with the skin condition?" asked Justin to Chef.

"He likes my food" replied Chef.

"Ah, my good man, glad to see ya, shall we head over to the mess hall?" asked Zim.

"Pleasure is all mine" laughed Chef.

As Mindy was still walking slowly to the mess hall, which Zim and Chef raced ahead of her, Justin managed to catch up to Mindy.

"So, I hear you can't stand the other campers here, can ya?" asked Justin.

"Heck no, most of them are all losers to me" replied Mindy.

"Well, once we head over to the mess hall, I can sweeten the deal and form let's say an alliance?" asked Justin, "I know all the stops where you can become a famous model. Even though five thousand grand seems small, it can put your foot in the door in the modeling career, whataya say?"

"Get the other losers off, except leave Mandy for me and you got yourself a deal" replied Mindy.

As Mindy and Justin were still heading over to the mess hall, the other campers couldn't stand Chef's cooking. The sort of food Chef made, certainly made all of their stomachs turn. Not one camper, excluding Zim was eating any of Chef's food. As Chef stepped into the scene he was quite furious to why no one would eat it.

"I don't believe this!" roared Chef, "I slave over a hot stove, cooking this meal for you, and you still have no appreciations?!"

"This food here, stinks!" barked Zoe as she immediately picked up her tray and was literally about to turn the tray upside down which still had Chef's food on it.

"You better not do what I think you're doing little missy" said Chef as he came marching toward where Zoe was sitting.

"Oh, I am going to do it, I am" replied Zoe which she literally did turn her tray upside down.

Suddenly, poor Manny scouted to the other side not really wanting to see Chef's wraith being blown right at Zoe.

"Give me ten thousand push ups!" roared Chef as he was quite red in the face.

"Ten thousand?" laughed Zoe, "When I go to jail in Miracle City, they usually give me a hundred thousand."

"So, you want to act like a tough little missy, do ya then?!" continued Chef as he roared at Zoe.

"Wow, that Goth girl is going all nuts against Chef" laughed Billy as he was watching the two argue.

"As my calculations are correct, I don't think this will be a winning battle for her" sighed Jimmy.

"It's not a winning battle for anyone of us Nerdtron!" added Cindy to which Chef heard Cindy made those comments.

"Oh, so you want to join your friend too?!" barked Chef as he turned toward Cindy.

"Watch it bub, I got a black belt in karate, and I'm not afraid to us it" replied Cindy.

"Well I know everything there is to martial arts, but it's nothing to compare to what YOU do" said Chef in a sarcastic manner.

"Does that make you a ninja?" asked Billy as he was asking a typically stupid question.

"Who said that?" asked Chef to which everyone pointed at poor Billy, "So you want to join your girlfriends too?"

"Hey, they're not my girlfriends, they're just friends who happen to be girls" replied Billy.

"I better break this up" sighed Chris as he came into the scene, "alright, enough eating. Time for the challenge."

"Hey, we didn't get to eat!" cried Justin as he and Mindy finally came into the scene.

"You didn't miss a thing" said Cindy as she showed the two the gross food Chef made.

"On second thought, I think we'd pass, us beauty types don't eat garbage like that" said Justin.

"You said it" added Mindy.

"You're calling us ugly then?" asked Courtney.

"Yeah!" added Eva, "Are ya?!"

"Enough, enough already" sighed Chris as he was trying to prevent things from escalating, "since Chef has a lot of steam for whatever reasons to blow off, here's today's challenge. We have plenty of pies that were let's say unpopular for the holiday go getters this year."

"Hey, you're mocking my cooking too?!" roared Chef who had baked some horrible pies that didn't sell very well.

"Easy, easy big fella, you'll be able to blow off your team in this challenge" replied Chris.

About a few minutes later, the campers were led out to a podium, with a microphone that was unplugged.

"Oh boy, are we going to form our own rock bands?" asked Billy.

"Eh, no" replied Chris, "since it seems that whenever we have undesirable speakers coming on college campuses, some folks who disagree in such a thuggish, yet childish manner would literally throw a pie at them. Here, Chef will have fun at throwing pies at campers who'll try to dodge the pies."

"Pie dodging?" asked Mindy.

"You got it" replied Chris.

"Oh boy, time to have some fun" laughed Chef.

"And you get to fire those pies out of this baby" laughed Jorgen which was a rocket launcher designed by Jorgen's magic to have Chef's gross pies as ammo.

"This is going to be fun" laughed Chef as he started to aim at the podium.

"Campers, take your mark, you'll go up there one by one, and Chef will do his best to take you down" continued Chris, "first one up, Jimmy."

Poor, poor Jimmy. The minute Jimmy stepped right up on the podium stage, Chef immediately fired his first shot, literally knocking poor Jimmy down. The disgusting pie that was covered all over him, he couldn't bear it at all. It was then Mandy's turn who managed to easily dodge the pies, and Billy also which poor Chef couldn't really get his aim right. Up next was Cindy who managed to use her gymnastics skills to dodge the pies, which she managed to indeed dodge them. Next came Timmy, who although had practice in dodge ball couldn't take Chef's pie that came right at him.

"Keep them coming!" laughed Chef as he was enjoying this.

Next it was Abigail who used her Kids Next Door training to dodge the pies where she was quite successful. Then came Mindy's turn up on stage, as she managed to do her best to dodge the oncoming pies, yet one of the pies managed to smack right behind her getting some of the pie in her hair. It was then Zoe's turn, who used her own villainy skills to dodge it. Then it was Manny who also managed to easily dodge the oncoming pies. Soon it came down to Zim who came up on the stage.

"Hit me with your best shot my good man" laughed Zim.

"Will do" laughed Chef.

As Chef fired one shot, Zim literally grabbed the pie and swallowed it hole, making poor Jimmy who wasn't even on the stage literally run toward the bathroom to literally throw up.

"That's going to need a doctor's call" said Chris.

"I think I know what to do with the rest of my pies no one would like to by, if you don't mind if we made a deal on who'd get immunity" said Chef as he turned to Chris.

"Wait, you're not really forming an alliance with Zim, are ya?" asked Chris, "We all know how that turned out with DJ in second season."

"I'll be more than happy to receive any phone calls parents may have to question about your ethics" replied Chef.

"Alright, you got a deal, Zim gets immunity" said Chris.

"What?!" cried the rest of the campers.

"Excuse me, but my hair's a mess!" added Mindy.

"Take a shower, it'll run off" laughed Chris, "oh, I'll see you campers at the camp fire ceremony to see who'd be voted off."

"Here, you might want to use this sample of a shampoo I have that'll do the job" said Justin as he handed it over to Mindy.

"Gee, thanks" said Mindy as she took it.

"So who'd you like to see voted off?" asked Justin.

"Well, Zim's out of the question, how about the fudge head kid?" asked Mindy.

"You mean our suppose genius?" added Justin.

"Ya, him" replied Mindy.

"Don't worry, you take your shower, I'll handle this" said Justin.

As Mindy headed to the showers, Justin headed to lobby the rest of the campers to vote Jimmy off. The first three campers he ran into were Timmy, Zoe and Manny.

"Nice pie dodging techniques" said Justin, "not so much with your beaver friend here."

"Hey, lay off!" cried Timmy.

"Alright, I'll cut you all some slack, if you vote your friend with the fudge head hair off" said Justin.

"Vote the smart guy off?" asked Manny.

"Yeah, you heard me" replied Justin.

After meeting with those three, Justin ran into Abigail, Mandy, Billy and Cindy.

"Glad I caught you four" said Justin, "Cindy I know you're friends with your friend Jimmy. He didn't seem so good after the pie dodging challenge."

"Heck no, none of us weren't happy with it" said Cindy.

"But Jimmy's health isn't what it use to be before he came here to the camp, right, you care if you would send him home right?" asked Justin.

"Well, eh" said Cindy.

"Are you going to listen to pretty boy over here?" said Mandy, "I've seen you get cozy with Mindy, my arch nemesis. No deal, I'm voting the beaver tooth kid off, he didn't do so well."

"Suit yourself" sighed Justin, "how about the rest of ya?"

"Jimmy looked pretty sick" said Abigail.

"I'm voting with Mandy, I wanted to vote myself off, but she'd pound me!" laughed Billy.

"Okay" sighed Justin, "but nice knowing the rest of ya followed through."

About an hour later or so it was the camp fire ceremony. Once again, Chris Maclean appeared with the S'mores on the plate to the campers whom were going to stay. The only two other campers that didn't get a S'more were Jimmy and Timmy. Jimmy particularly was quite ill after seeing Zim swallowing a whole pie which Chef made and was still quite green.

"Last S'more for the night, remember the camper who doesn't get it can never come back, ever!" laughed Chris, "The camper who'll stay, may I get a drum roll please...Timmy."

"That's okay" sighed Jimmy as he felt he was about to barf again, "I'm in no shape to stay anyway."

As Jimmy was slowly trying to make it to the Bus of Shame, Chef then gave Jimmy some prescribed medication.

"Here, you may want take these, and oh here's a cup of water to swallow the medicine" said Chef to Jimmy.

"Gee, thanks" said Jimmy as he took the pills and the glass of water as he headed onto the bus.


	21. Cindy's Folly

Chapter 21: Cindy's Folly

Once again, it seemed like most campers, excluding at least two couldn't get to sleep with all the snoring by Eva. Jorgen's promise on putting her snoring to a stop fell short. This certainly got the attention of a certain Cindy Vortex who just about had it as she was eyeing on an alliance with some of her fellow campers that were fed up.

"Say, you can't stand this snoring, Jorgen promised to silence her for good" said Cindy to Mandy.

"So what can I do about it?" asked Mandy.

"Form an alliance with me" replied Cindy.

"With you?" continued Mandy, "I already got an unwanted alliance with Billy, heck, the more the merrier, just let me split the profit and you got a deal."

"Fine, but first we're going have to find a way to silence that beast" said Cindy.

As both Mandy and Cindy were trying to figure out a way to silence Eva's loud snoring, it was finally time for a certain Chris Maclean to do his usual commentary.

Chris Maclean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mayhem, it was one of the sickest, and nastiest challenge we had out campers come up to bat for. You see, old Chef Hatchet was prepared to go into the pie baking business, unfortunately, his pies were just as bad as Grandma Stuffin's cooking, even ten times worse than that.

So while he was about to get into a fight during breakfast hour at the mess hall with a certain Zoey Aves, things started to escalate even further when he overheard Cindy Vortex bad mouth our Chef. As he sarcastically attempted to show off his skills to her, preventing another fight from occurring, old Billy had to make a usual stupid comment. That left me to come up with a neat idea on how Chef can blow off some of that steam of his.

The challenge was a pie dodging contest! Each camper would do their best to dodge one of Chef's gross pies, but Chef had help from Jorgen who somehow managed to find a hi-tech weapon to fire the pies from. This left the first victim in quite a disgusting mess, a certain Jimmy Neutron who couldn't take it. The other campers mostly managed to do their best, with a few exceptions, and poor Mindy got her hair messy, I bet she had to take a few showers. But once again, Zim surprised everyone, as he instead of dodging the pies, he literally ate one, which grossed out poor Jimmy.

Eventually, Zim won another immunity, thanks to Chef lobbying in his favor. The poor camper who was sent home was Jimmy, who also received some nice tums and other medication for his stomach, as if we could all use some to stomach Chef's cooking. So who'll be grossed out next? Find out on Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of Commentary.

When morning finally broke, the remaining campers still couldn't get to sleep because of Jorgen's broken promise to silence Eva's snoring. Speaking of Jorgen, he along with Chef and Chris were waiting a few miles ahead watching the campers.

"Why didn't you go with your plan in silencing Eva?" asked Chris.

"Heck, I wanted to see how would Eva would react if she were woken up by one of them" replied Jorgen.

"That's cruel, but I could go for some Total Drama during the morning hours" laughed Chris.

Back at the camp site, both Mandy and Cindy had managed to get poor Billy to do the deed in waking up Eva.

"You sure sending him to wake her up is a good idea?" asked Cindy to Mandy.

"Hey, it's better than the other time beaver boy attempted to do it" replied Mandy.

"Could I give him this for defense?" asked Geoff as he held a stick.

"I'll take that my good man" said Billy as he took the stick.

"You do know you sent your friend to his doom?" asked Geoff to both Mandy and Cindy.

"It's for the best" replied Mandy.

As Billy walked over to where Eva was sleeping in her tent, Billy unzipped the entrance to the tent and began poking poor Eva with the stick. This prompted Chris, along with Jorgen and Chef to drive their jeep slowly to the site to get a closer look.

"No way, he's actually doing it" laughed Chris.

Billy continued to poke Eva as she was still sleeping, and snoring quite loudly. Suddenly, a loud scream could be heard, which sent the birds that were asleep in their trees flying off as if a large predator was nearby.

"Who woke me up?!" roared Eva as she was quite red in the face.

"That's a new tan for ya?" said Courtney who was trying to change the subject.

"Oh, it was me, I woke ya up!" laughed Billy.

"Why you little stupid!" cried Eva as she was quite fuming about to grab Billy by the neck.

"This could bring some angry phone calls, and a lawsuit, Jorgen take care of this will ya?" asked Chris.

"Will do!" laughed Jorgen.

Before Eva could pounce on Billy, Jorgen leaped right toward her, and began to wrestle her to the ground before she could do any damage to Billy.

"I'll get you big nosed idiot voted off tonight!" roared Eva as she was trying to struggle free from Jorgen's grasp.

"Alright, break it up" said Chris, "Chef if you be the honors in waking up the other three?"

"Will do" laughed Chef as he brought a large hose.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Chris.

"You'll find out" laughed Chef.

Chef opened up the tent that was housing Mindy, and fired right on her getting her all wet and waking her up. Poor Justin also received the same treatment. As for Zim who was in the sound proof tent, all Chef did was politely knock on the tent's entrance which Zim opened it up for him.

"Another fine day my good gentleman" said Zim to Chef.

"Why can't you all be more like him?!" roared Chef.

"That Zim, he's just as worse as Mr. And Ms. Pretty over there" said Cindy to Mandy.

"Forming an alliance against two titan enemies here?" asked Mandy, "I could take on Mindy, but I don't know about Zim."

"I'll take on the kid with the skin condition, you just worry about Mindy" replied Cindy.

"Gee, thanks" said Mandy.

"Alright" said Chris as he brought out his megaphone again, "head to the mess hall for breakfast, then challenge after that!"

As all the campers arrived at the mess hall, the rest of the campers still hated Chef's food, except for Zim who was eating it as if it were normal food to him.

"Just look at him, he's such a big weirdo, no one, maybe Carl back home could probably eat that" said Cindy.

"I could try to eat some of it" said Billy as he grabbed some piece of Chef's food and attempted to chew it, "see, it's chewy."

"That's just gross" sighed Zoe.

"No it's not, this is!" laughed Billy as he stuck his tongue out showing Chef's food all mashed up.

"That's it!" roared Zoe as she came right at Billy.

"I've never seen anyone pummel Billy's nose like that" said Mandy.

"Are you not going to stop this?" asked Courtney.

"Are you?" continued Mandy, "You're suppose to be one of our counselors here, so do your job."

"Well, I'm going to have to ask you to step in, or maybe your other friend here" said Courtney.

"Fine, at least I know karate and how to use it to stop a fight" said Cindy.

Billy apparently didn't mind Zoe beating up on poor Billy, yet Cindy leaped right in and pulled Zoe's arm a bit preventing her from hitting Billy.

"Don't worry, I'm okay" said Billy as he was all beaten up.

Both Chef and Zim apparently thought it was quite amusing watching Billy getting beaten up.

"Ah, this brings back memories to when the recruits were acting up" sighed Chef.

"And my fellow Irkens, eh, humans also doing the same" said Zim who quickly corrected himself.

"Sessh" said Chris as he walked into the scene and noticed Billy was beaten up, "looks like I was too late to intervene here, let's hope we don't get an angry phone call from your mom. Now for today's challenge if all you campers could have my attention."

"So what's the challenge today?" asked Cindy.

"You are all going to have a challenge built upon trust" said Chris, "I've noticed there have been a few of you forming alliances here, so we'll put it to the test."

"So just what are going to be up against my good man?" asked Zim.

"Don't suck up with me that much, that might work on Chef, but not me" said Chef, "well, if you follow me outside, I'll show you."

As all the campers left the mess hall, Zim was quite impressed with how Zoe handled things against Billy.

"What do you want freak?" asked Zoe as Zim was walking alongside her.

"My good lady, I was wondering if we could form an alliance together" said Zim.

"With you?" laughed Zoe, "Don't make me laugh."

"But I can get rid of the other campers for you, at least my friend, eh, Gir can" said Zim.

"Hmm, I'm listening" continued Zoe.

As the campers got to what seemed like a race track, they noticed several buckets of water attached to poles.

"Campers, the challenge today is simple, you and those within your alliance will have to carry these heavy buckets of water over this here course Chef and Jorgen have designed" said Chris, "the campers who have the most water in the buckets left at the end of the course wins immunity. Good luck."

"You mean all of us?" asked Cindy.

"Yep, I mean that" replied Chris.

"Sorry, looks like I'm boarding a new boat" laughed Zoe to Manny.

"That's okay, I could help ya out" said Abigail to Manny.

"Can I have Justin as a partner?" asked Mindy.

"Eh, let me think about that for this challenge, no!" replied Chris.

As the campers got into their positions, everyone except for a certain Chef was prepared since he was forbidden to obviously participate in any challenge. About three teams, Mandy, Billy, Cindy and Timmy formed one, Manny, Mindy, Abigail formed a second and Zoe and Zim formed a third.

"Hey, how come they got four and we only have two here for each?" asked Zoe, "That doesn't seem fair."

"Do I look like I care to see how many you have in your alliance, no" replied Chris as he had his megaphone out, "campers, get ready, go!"

As the rest of the campers started ahead, Zim was quite worried that the water on his side might spill, which was obviously toxic to an Irken like him. He and Zoe headed down one corner of the course where there were no cameras which they both stopped to rest.

"Why are we resting?" asked Zoe to Zim.

"We're going to call my friend, eh, Gir to help us" replied Zim.

"If this plan of yours fails, I'm voting you off" said Zoe.

"Relax" said Zim to which Gir came out of the bushes.

"You called?" asked Gir.

"Gir, I need you to sabotage the other campers, but do it unseen by the cameras that are up" replied Zim.

"Yeah, a mission!" laughed Gir as he went to work.

"That would bid us some time, come on let's get going" said Zim.

As the two continued on their way, Gir's first target were Manny, Mindy and Abigail who were having a tough time carrying all that water in those heavy buckets.

"Man, if it weren't for the water, we'd be easily ahead" said Manny.

"Yeah, but we'd loose for sure" added Abigail.

"The only reason I'm here is because they won't allow Justin to help me with you two losers" said Mindy in a rude manner.

As Manny, Mindy and Abigail passed one corner, Gir simply placed his small mongoose dog foot out, which poor Manny tripped. Some of the water fell right out of Manny's side of the bucket, causing Abigail to typically stop. Having Abigail trying to pick up for Manny gave Zim and Zoe the right time to catch up.

"Look what you did you loser" said Mindy to Manny.

"Hey, it's not his fault" replied Abigail.

"Having trouble?" laughed Zim as he smirked at both of them.

Up next for Gir, it was the quadrate alliance of Mandy, Billy, Timmy and Cindy who were doing their best to stay ahead.

"Why is it that us three have to do all the work?" asked Mandy.

"Hey look, I'm exercising!" laughed Billy.

"If he wants to go home, I say we send him home if we loose" said Cindy.

Billy was obviously doing pull ups on the pole that was suppose to be carrying the buckets of water at the two ends. It was putting quite a strain on poor Timmy's shoulders.

"I can't take this anymore!" cried Timmy.

"I need to do more exercises!" laughed Billy.

"Billy, you'll stop doing pull ups or I'll pound you even worse than what Zoe did back at the mess hall!" roared Mandy.

"Sessh" said Billy as he put his feet on the ground and began to do his own work.

But up ahead, Gir had managed to scout ahead and noticed they were just about to come up to the finish line. He then figured out the right sort of way to stop the four from crossing it. Gir installed a clever trip wire which he was undetected from setting up the trap. As the four came toward the trip wire itself, the wire broke to which poor Cindy was the first one to fall face first in the mud and the bucket of water came splashing down.

"Oh boy, time to spill the bucket!" laughed Billy.

"No you idiot!" cried Mandy.

Billy instead took the second bucket and poured it on him.

"Yeah, we win!" laughed Billy.

"Eh, I don't think so" laughed Zoe as she along with Zim crossed the finish line.

"Looks like we have two who'll get immunity from being voted off" laughed Chris, "never have done this, but heck, it'd be fun to watch this pair break apart if they reach the final two. The rest of you, I'll see you at the camp fire ceremony."

"Can we vote off someone else too besides who we're thinking of?" added Mandy.

"Oh indeed you can" laughed Chris.

It was finally for the camp fire ceremony, as in a typical tradition, Chris had a plate of S'mores ready to give out to the campers who'd remain. As the rest of the campers received S'mores, the only two campers who didn't receive S'mores were Cindy and Billy. Billy was stupidly excited that he really wanted to go on another bus ride.

"Oh boy Cindy, I just know it's going to be me, I hope it's me, because I deserve that bus ride" laughed Billy.

"Last S'more for the night, can I have a drum roll please" said Chris as there were only one S'more left, "Billy."

"Aw, I wanted to go on the bus ride!" cried Billy as he took his S'more to which he ate it, "It's just not the same!"

"That kid is just too weird" said Chris as Cindy was being escorted to the Bus of Shame by Jorgen and Chef, "and now if you'd please turn your attention to the wheel of Total Drama Island cast members, since Courtney couldn't prove herself as a counselor, let's see who'd replace her."

It was finally Mindy's turn to go up and spin the wheel. As the cast member wheel started to spin, the spinner then began to slow down and stopped right on what looked like to be Beth's picture.

"Looks like Beth's the new counselor, I'm surprised about her showing in the second season for Total Drama" laughed Chris, "she'd be a good asset to you."


	22. Zoey's Impatience

Chapter 22: Zoey's Impatience

Instead of simply having the remaining campers not being able to sleep from Eva's snoring, but also now they'd have to deal with Beth's wheezing problems which were quite loud enough to wake up a certain Chris Maclean who was near sound asleep at his not-so-secret cabin.

"This is ridiculous, I thought Jorgen took care of Eva by now, oh well, good thing I got these ear plugs for myself" laughed Chris as he took out some ear plugs and put it into his ears, "now I can sleep soundly."

As Chris dozed off, the sound proof tent which both Zim and Zoe were sharing wasn't obviously enough room for the both of them. Zim, along with Gir were hogging most of the covers from Zoe.

"Hey, you kid with the skin condition, can I please get some covers?" asked Zoe.

"Yeah, get it yourself" said Zim who ignored Zoe's request.

"Does an alliance me nothing to you, fine, be that way, I'll sleep outside" sighed Zoe but as she walked right outside the sound proof tent, she couldn't bear all the wheezing and snoring from both Eva and Beth whom were keeping up all the campers. Then she hatched an evil scheme that'll certainly get the grand prize for sure without getting ride of the rest of the campers.

She quickly dashed toward some bushes nearby and activated her communicator.

"This better be good" said Carmelita who was getting up from her beauty sleep.

"Mom, I need you and grandmami to get her quickly a soon as the sun comes up" said Zoe.

"That's only hours away, why?" asked Carmelita.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough" replied Zoe.

About a few hours fast forward, it was finally time for a certain Chris Maclean to give the audience a recap to what happened on the last show.

Chris Maclean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mayhem, since the size of the campers were shrinking, that didn't stop some of the campers from forming alliances with each other. To put the test to some of these alliances, some of them such as Mindy were forced to team up with two so-called losers, while Mandy had a good four-way alliance going for her.

Then there was the alliance between Zoe and Zim which made them the odd couple. But before things got going, there were obvious hostilities between Zoe and Billy, where she gave quite a pounding to the poor boy at the mess hall. Unfortunately, I did get an angry phone call from Billy's mother Gladys, but good old Chef took the call for me. Wasn't pretty when he picked up the line.

When the challenge finally went going, the campers had to carry two heavy buckets of water across a course which both Chef and Jorgen had built. The objective to ensure the water on the buckets must not spill. The team that had the two buckets with the most water won the challenge and shared immunity for the day. But it wasn't Team Mandy who couldn't pull off the job, as poor Cindy Vortex fell face flat into some mud.

The three others didn't do so well either, but at least they got passed to the finish line, unlike how Billy managed to pour the bucket right on his head thinking it he was on the winning team. Yet when it came down to who'd be voted off, Cindy got the boot which apparently poor Billy really wanted.

So will Billy go home? Who'll end up with a face full of mud? Find out on Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of Commentary.

While the rest of the remaining campers were trying to attempt to adjust their unbearable hearing, back in the bushes nearby, Zoey Aves had waited for about five hours or so before her mother and grandmother arrived on the scene. Carmelita had swooped in, in her Voltura suit, and her grandmother in her traditional Lady Gobbler suit.

"So why did you summon us?" asked Carmelita to her daughter.

"I need your help to steal the five thousand grand" replied Zoe.

The two stood there and started to laugh at her.

"Wait, that's a good plan" said Lady Gobbler having second thoughts.

"Good plan? What plan of action do we have?" asked Carmelita.

"Well, since we're suppose to be a family of villains, I say we skip ahead and take the prize while everyone else is trying" replied Lady Gobbler, "I would have done it already by now if I were her shoes."

"Fine, you two help me look for the five thousand grand" said Zoe, "but I can't be seen with you either in my normal form, or in my Black Cuervo suit until it's the right time."

"Done" replied both.

Back at the camp site, most of the campers couldn't take it.

"Oh, I wish I could get the heck out of here!" cried Timmy as he couldn't bear the combination of Beth's wheezing and Eva's snoring.

"I'm going to go and shut up Eva" said Abigail as she started to walk over there.

"Hey wait, you'll need protection" said Manny as he rushed toward her aid.

"You mean you're going to be that tiger hero against someone stronger like her?" asked Abigail.

"Eh, good point, I'll be helping you way over there" said Manny as he took several steps away from Eva's tent.

"Gee, thanks" said Abigail.

"No way, she's going into the belly of the beast!" laughed Chris as he drove up in his usual jeep with Jorgen and Chef.

"Should you go help her?" asked Jorgen.

"Eh, I think she can handle it herself" replied Manny.

"Oh maybe the real reason is you're a coward?" laughed Chef as he began to taunt Manny.

"Coward, no one calls Manny Rivera a coward!" roared Manny as he started to go right toward the tent and push Abigail out of the way, "Let me handle this!"

"Hey, how the heck did you get into my tent?!" roared Eva who noticed Manny as he just took one foot inside her tent.

Suddenly poor Manny came running out screaming for his life as Eva came charging right after him. Back in Miracle City, this event spooked Manny's grandfather the Puma Loco who couldn't believe he'd run from someone like Eva.

"Look Rodolfo, you're son's a coward!" roared the Puma Loco to which he noticed his son was hiding behind the sofa.

"This is too much reality!" cried Rodolfo as he turned off the television.

"Bah, you do what you must need to do" sighed the Puma Loco as he headed out.

"You're going to get Manny off that horrible show?" asked Rodolfo who was too afraid to call Chef to complain.

"Eh, something like that" said the Puma Loco to which he took his sombrero, changed it into a mech and blasted off.

Back to the camp site, Manny was trying to avoid Eva trying to pounce right on him. But before Eva could make her move, Jorgen went and tripped her where she fell face flat right onto the ground.

"Opps, did I do that?" asked Jorgen.

"Now if you please silence her, we can go on with our day?" asked Mandy referring to Beth's wheezing.

"Don't worry, I know a trick or two to do that" laughed Chef as he then brought out a bucket of worms.

As Beth continued to sleep soundly, while wheezing quite a bit, Chef was about to pour a bucket of worms on her, when she woke up and noticed him about to do it.

"Hi Chef, did you have a nice dream, what are you going to do with that bucket?" asked Beth.

"Eh, nothing" said Chef who quickly walked out of her tent with the bucket in hand.

As the campers who couldn't get to sleep were coming to terms, both Mindy and Justin woke up perfect and ready for a new day.

"Ready to get rid of the next loser?" asked Mindy to Justin.

"You know it" laughed Justin.

"Alright, time to head to the mess hall" said Chris.

"Say" said Chef as he opened the tent Zim was sleeping in, "where's your little girl who happens to be your friend?"

"Oh, you mean the girl with all the black make up stuff on?" asked Zim.

"Yeah, her" replied Chef.

Suddenly Zoe came right out of the bushes just in the nick of time.

"So, you're late, do you want me to order you a thousand push ups?" asked Chef.

"Easy on her" said Zim.

"Fine, I guess I can escort you go to the proper table at the mess hall" said Chef.

As Chef was busy escorting Zoe and Zim, Carmelita and Lady Gobbler were busy using their hi-tech goggles to search for where Chris could have hid the five thousand grand. The two had to remain unseen until it was the right moment to strike and retrieve the prize.

"See anything?" asked Lady Gobbler to Carmelita.

"Nah, I don't seem to see it" replied Carmelita.

"Well dear, if you want to search for the prize, you'd have to think like our foe, now where would he put it?" asked Lady Gobbler as she continued to scan the camp site which she then spotted Chris' not-so-secret cabin just a few paces up ahead, "Ah ha, there, it's the only place we haven't looked."

As the two flew right toward that particular area of the camp and began their search, Zoe was trying to pretend nothing was going on. While Zim got his usual food from Chef which was disgusting to Zoe, Chef had to give her a typical traditional breakfast.

"Hey, what gives, how come we get crude, but she doesn't?" asked Mandy.

"Because she's in an alliance with him" replied Chef as he came toward Mandy, "or do you want me to make you do the push ups I was going to save for her, to you?"

"I'll do them" said Billy as he got up and headed to the floor and began doing some push ups, "one, two, three, eh, what comes after three?"

"What a loser" sighed Mindy as she attempted to scarf down some of Chef's food.

"Okay, that's a bit odd" sighed Chris.

"So what's the challenge already for today?" asked Abigail.

But before Chris could come up with a proper challenge, the alarm went off near his secret cabin which meant someone was trying to steal the five thousand grand prize.

"Quick, emergency, everyone head to my cabin!" cried Chris.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Timmy.

"Trouble" replied Chef, "and no one messes with the prize for this show."

Chris began to run for his cabin as Lady Gobbler and Carmelita had triggered off the alarm while trying to search for the five thousand grand prize. As the tore through Chris' poor cabin, Lady Gobbler finally found a safe which was inside the ground.

"Ah ha, this must be it!" cried Lady Gobbler with joy.

"Wait, I found a second safe, what if this one's the prize?" asked Carmelita as she found an extra large safe.

"Well, I guess we can take both then" replied Lady Gobbler.

"We really need help in getting these to safes out of here" continued Carmelita.

"It's time then" said Lady Gobbler as she then activated Zoe's communicator.

As the campers were rushing toward Chris' cabin, Zoe's communicator went off.

"Hey, you're watch is beeping" said Manny.

"Eh, I have to go" said Zoe.

"You mean to the out houses?" asked Chef.

"Eh, yeah that kind of business" replied Zoe.

But in reality, as the other campers headed one direction, Zoe took another and changed into her Black Cuervo suit and zoomed right up ahead of the campers toward Chris' cabin.

"It's about time you got her" said Carmelita.

"Well, I was busy trying to come up with a diversion" said Zoe.

"I can carry this safe here" said Lady Gobbler as she literally used all of her strength to take the smaller safe out of its slot from the ground.

"Good, you help me with this large one" ordered Carmelita.

"Will do" laughed Zoe.

As the Flock of Fury attempted to flee, the safes were a bit heavy for them to use their jetpacks. They were then spotted by Chris.

"Oh no, what did those three do?!" cried Chris.

"So what's the challenge Chris?" asked Beth who was eager to help out the campers.

"Challenge, challenge?!" roared Chris, "There will be no more challenges, unless ANY camper can be able to stop those three!"

"Challenge is to stop the Flock of Fury, got it!" laughed Manny.

"Say wait a minute, the purple one looks like my partner a bit" said Zim, "you twisted traitor! Zim will have his vengeance!"

"Say Mandy, can beaver boy be on our team then, can he?" asked Billy.

"I guess I got no other options" replied Mandy.

As the Flock of Fury were trying to make it around the camp site, Zim went into action with his own jetpack.

"Hey, you got a jetpack, can I take a ride, I know how to defeat these three in the past" said Manny.

"Fine, but don't scratch it!" said Zim.

"Can I also help?" added Gir who was in Zim's backpack the entire time.

"Sure, whatever" sighed Zim.

As Zim was zooming toward the three, Mindy wanted to participate in stopping the trio from escaping.

"You may need this old traditional slingshot to knock them out of the sky" said Abigail as she handed Mindy one extra slingshot.

"How come a loser like you is helping me?" asked Mindy.

"Look, I want that five thousand grand, and I'm not going to let anyone steal it from me" replied Abigail.

"I think you should go for it" added Justin.

Abigail along with Mindy picked up some pine cones nearby and began to fire at the Flock of Fury.

"They're firing pine cones at us!" cried Carmelita.

"Keep going, it's just stick and stones!" laughed Lady Gobbler.

"Oh yeah, how about some El Tigre power then?" roared Manny with Zim's help, Manny leaped up from Zim and changed into his El Tigre suit.

"Aw, look a kitty!" said Gir.

Manny quickly used his claws and sliced the jetpacks the Flock of Fury were on. He then quickly changed back to his normal self, and saw the three falling straight to the ground, right into some mud.

"Yeah, mud fight!" laughed Billy as he joined in.

"Alright ladies" said Mandy as she was about to pound all three, "no one tries to walk away with my money."

"Easy there" said Chris as he came just in time, "looks like we got the five thousand grand, and the secrets for the second season safe and sound."

"You mean the large safe wasn't filled with money?" asked Carmelita as handcuffs were placed on her by Chef and later Lady Gobbler and Zoe.

"Nope" laughed Chris, "but you three did help me bring up some good ratings."

About a few hours later, it was a special camp fire ceremony. Most of the campers had remained for another day, and received some extra S'mores for stopping the Flock of Fury.

"Tonight, there'll be no traditional ceremony of who'll be booted off" said Chris to which the scene changes to where Zoe, Carmelita and Lady Gobbler were being escorted onto a special Bus of Shame, "yet there is one camper who did brought Total Drama to this that we'd miss the most here. Even though she's going on a special Bus of Shame home."

"Aw, she's so lucky!" cried Billy as he scarfed down another S'more that was on his plate.

"Don't worry, she'll be back for second season, once she's out of prison" laughed Chris.

"I gave the warden a good word to your name" said Chef as he came up to the window of the bus, as the engines of the prison bus were starting, "hope you can do as many push ups until the end of this season comes."


	23. Puma Loco's Interference

Chapter 23: Puma Loco's Interference

It was another yet impossible night for the remaining campers to even sleep. With all of Eva's snoring and Beth's wheezing, it was impossible they could stay asleep. This made Manny feel quite uneasy as he got up and headed for the outhouse.

"Where the heck are you going?" asked Mandy as she was trying to keep the sound out from her two ears.

"You're not going to sleep in the outhouse are ya?" asked Abigail.

"Nah, I'm going to sleep in the bushes nearby" replied Manny.

"Good luck with that" sighed Mandy.

As Manny headed over a few paces away, the loud snores and wheezing were finally getting softer, he thought he could get to sleep that was when his own grandfather came right into the scene on his mech.

"Aw, Manny, glad I caught you just in time" said the Puma Loco.

"You're going to take me off the show?" asked Manny.

"Eh, no, no, I've come to help you" replied the Puma Loco, "but we can't be seen together, or it'll be curtains for you anyway."

"But, isn't that cheating?" asked Manny.

"It's called getting some extra help" replied the Puma Loco, "so you go to bed, and I'll stand guard for the night for ya."

"Gee, thanks grandpapi" replied Manny as he slept in the bushes.

"Nice kid, let's see if I can make him an nicer grandson in getting that five thousand dollars" laughed the Puma Loco.

Another few hours past by, and it was finally Chris Maclean's typical commentary for the viewers.

Chris Maclean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mayhem, a certain camper-Zoe Aves was quite upset and impatient that she couldn't get the five thousand dollars she wanted right away. So, while the campers were asleep including your humble host, she invited her mother and grandmother over to search for the five grand themselves.

While most of the campers were having their breakfast, your humble host was about to come up with another challenge for the week. Yet it was an alarm that was set off within my not-so-secret cabin that alerted the entire camp that someone was messing with the five grand and also with the secrets for Season Two.

As most of the campers had arrived on the scene, one of the campers Zoe Aves turned traitor, and took off with her family known widely back in Miracle City as the Flock of Fury. The rest of the campers went into action to stop the Flock of Fury from fleeing the scene with the five grand and the secrets for Season Two. Once again, Zim along with the help of Manny Rivera cut short of the trio from escaping, landing them right face first in some mud which Billy really wanted some action with, and Mandy was about to give the trio a pounding if it weren't for your humble host to step in and save their necks.

Once the trio were placed in cuffs and headed off to a special Bus of Shame, a prison bus, the other campers who stayed got extra s'mores for ensuring that I keep a paycheck for seasons to come.

So what crazy relative of any camper could show up and be the Grinch of the season? Find out on Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of Commentary.

So indeed was another typical morning for the remaining campers who most of them couldn't sleep excluding Zim who took back the former Delightful Children's tent and also typically Mindy and Justin who had ear plugs within their ears. As the jeep which Chris was driving drove up, Chris was all decked out in a typical Santa Claus suit, along with Chef and Jorgen dressed up like elves.

"Oh boy, Christmas, Christmas, Christmas!" cried Billy as he was running around the place which woke up Eva.

"You idiot!" cried Eva as she got out of the tent, "It's only a week away!"

"That's right, since it's Tis the Season here" said Chris, "I'm going to give you campers two Christmas related challenges. Say, where's the tiger kid from Mexico?"

"Right here" said Manny as he was getting out of the bushes.

"Say, you weren't trying to cheat your way through here, where you?" asked Chef as he was a bit suspicious.

"Eh, no sir" replied Manny.

"So what's the challenge already?" asked Mindy as she stretched out as she got out of her tent.

"Aw, I was going to use something horrible to wake you up" sighed Chef.

"Looks like you'll all have to head to the mess hall to find out today's challenge" replied Chris.

About a few minutes later after all the campers woke up and headed to the mess hall, everyone noticed it was a pile of wood lying around the bunch of tables that they usually sat at for breakfast.

"We're going to eat wood for breakfast?" asked Billy to which he ran toward one of the pieces of wood and began to literally try to eat it.

"The challenge isn't eating wood" replied Chris as he took out a megaphone, "since I'm dressed up in this Santa Claus get up, I'm going to have you campers design your own toys with these pieces of wood. Call it Santa's Workshop Challenge."

"Isn't this child labor Chris?" asked Mandy.

"I'm not going to work with stupid wood" added Mindy.

"Well, too bad!" shouted Chris as he turned his megaphone to both of them, "You campers, while you create your own toys with the pieces of wood laid out for ya, Chef and Jorgen are going to bring your breakfast to you."

As the campers got to work, a certain Zim was a bit confused on how to use wood as the Irken never really learned typical human arts and crafts.

"This piece, it's inferior!" cried Zim as he really didn't really know what to do.

"I can help you, I watched some tv shows on wood" replied Gir who was under the table.

"Hmm, perhaps I could use your help on this one" replied Zim, "I'll provide the distraction."

"Yeah, I can help!" cried Gir.

Other campers were having problems coming up with some ideas. Manny himself couldn't come up with any ideas as he didn't like it when things were obviously timed for him to finish a project.

"If only this weren't timed for me, I could think up of something" said Manny to himself to which he then noticed his grandfather in the window on his mech.

"Hey Manny, you want me to help ya?" asked the Puma Loco.

"Get away from the window, before someone sees you" replied Manny.

"Well, if you got any ideas, I'm sure they'll just float in your head somehow" said the Puma Loco to which he then used his jetpack within the mech and started to fly off to gather some fish to which Manny had an idea to literally create his grandfather's mech out of wood itself.

Mandy, typically enough was already nearly finished with her work as she was simply carving up a baseball bat out of wood.

"Typical Mandy, that's a boy's toy" laughed Mindy as she was trying to create a small dresser with the wood she had in hand.

"Watch it Mindy, or I'll test my toy out on you" replied Mandy.

"Oh, you can test it out on me!" laughed Billy.

"Finished almost, already?" asked Chris as he couldn't believe how fast Mandy worked.

"A simple baseball bat" sighed Mandy.

"Where's the effort little missy?" asked Chris.

"It's suppose to hit baseballs, right?" replied Mandy, "Then it works then."

"Geeze, you'd be a grumpy little elf" sighed Chris.

Abigail was also finished with her work as she literally carved out a fancy slingshot and handed it to Chris.

"Nice work, simple, but nice" said Chris.

The only camper who really couldn't come up with any ideas was poor Timmy. He couldn't call in his three fairies for help. This made a certain Jorgen von Strangle quite gleeful as he came over.

"Oh, what's this Turner, can't come up with any thoughts in your empty head?" asked Jorgen, "I thought the big nosed kid had no brain, I guess yours is just smaller."

"Enough with the insults" sighed Timmy.

"Maybe a sugary breakfast would cheer you up" replied Jorgen as he handed a cup of coco over to Timmy.

"This is breakfast, you got to be kidding me" said Timmy.

"No joke" laughed Jorgen as he walked away.

As Timmy took one sip of the coco, it was laced with quite a bit of sugar to which Timmy literally went on a sugar surge and started to construct whatever the heck was in his head.

"Now that's what I call busy as a beaver" laughed Chris.

As time was winding down, Billy was the last camper who couldn't come up with any ideas. Zim had already received help from Gir who had created a messed up version of his base.

"It's a house I made" said Gir as he handed it to Zim.

"I, guess this would do" sighed Zim.

Billy then had one idea that popped up in his head which was an obvious chair, so Billy took the biggest piece of wood that was within the pile of wood and placed it on the floor and sat on the flat end.

"There, a chair!" laughed Billy.

"Wow, how, eh, original" said Chris, "okay, time for all you campers to do the toy test as you test out each other's toys."

"Oh, I want to try out that toy!" cried Billy as he raced toward the wooden version of the Puma Loco's mech which was Manny's toy.

"Be careful with it" said Manny.

"Don't you worry" said Billy as he took the toy with him and went over to Zim's area, "oh boy, a house for my toy to live in!"

"Hey, I didn't build it for that!" cried Zim.

"You can use my chair and watch!" laughed Billy.

"Okay, play time's over" said Chris, "time for the grading scale of each toy."

It was finally a certain Chef to come in as the grader for the toys that were laid out on the mess hall. Chef came to each toy, which he surprisingly gave most of the toys a reasonable grade. Billy so far had the lowest grade which was a C, while Manny got an A+, even outranking Mandy's grade which was a typical A. Abigail got a B+ for her slingshot, and Zim also a B+ for his house which Gir really helped design.

"Hey, no fair!" cried Mandy, "No one outranks me!"

"Ha, you're not the only one upset loser" replied Mindy as she also got an A on her toy dresser she made.

"How the heck am I suppose to figure out what this letter grade means, I usually get a Dandy and a Fine!" cried Billy who ran away crying as the C grade fell on the ground.

It was finally Timmy's turn, as Chef came over. Timmy was still hooked on sugar from the coco he drank. He even got a second from Jorgen as Chef was trying to figure out what sort of odd toy Timmy created. Really it was something out of a horrible art show instead of being a typical toy.

"Sorry kid, if I were an art critic, you'd probably get an A for it, but sadly, this is the usual grade your teacher gives you" sighed Chef as he handed Timmy an F for not really making a toy.

"I guess if it were a toy, only Izzy could like it" laughed Chris.

"Looks like that just about wraps it up" said Chris, "time for the camp fire ceremony to see who'd be voted off."

About an hour later or so, the campers had arrived on the scene. As a typical scene, either Chef or Jorgen were the ones who passed out S'mores to the campers who were going to stay. The only two campers who didn't get S'mores were Billy once again, and also Timmy.

"Oh boy, I just know I'm going to get a bus ride home, that C grade made no sense to me, I should be on the bus by now" said Billy.

"And now, the camper who gets to stay for another night and receive the last S'more, let's see which camper should it be" said Chris as he was creating dramatic pause.

"Get on with it, so that the loser can go home now!" roared Mindy as she scarfed down her S'more.

"Geeze, once again, Billy gets to stay for another night" replied Chris.

"Rats, the beaver kid gets to go on the bus, lucky!" cried Billy as he took the S'more off the plate and scarfed it down.

"Come on Turner, the Bus of Shame is waiting for you" said Jorgen as he took Timmy from his seat who was still hooked on sugar.

"Must have more sugar!" cried Timmy as he was thrown on the bus.

"Oh, here's your sugar" laughed Jorgen as he gave Timmy a third cup of coco, "at least when you get home, Vicky won't be able to control you."

As the Bus of Shame drove off with Timmy inside it, back in Miracle City, Rodolfo Rivera was quite outraged that the Puma Loco was secretly helping Manny.

"This can't go on much longer, I must put a stop to this, if Manny is to remain good I must get him kicked off the next show!" cried Rodolfo to which he turned into the White Pantera, "This I swear!"


	24. Manny's Last Chance

Chapter 24: Manny's Last Chance

A certain Rodolfo Rivera was busy trying to come up with a strategy on how to get Manny off the show. Since Christmas was coming up in another day or so, Maria Rivera, along with Frida and her family were at the house.

"Rodolfo, just let Manny win" said Maria.

"No, I can't stand Manny using grandpapi to cheat on the show, it's a competition" said Rodolfo.

"So, what are you going to do about it then?" asked Emilio.

"I'll get on the show and take Manny back, before grandpapi can corrupt him even further" said Rodolfo.

"It's going to be a long way up there, I've downloaded all the known locations of all the coffee shops for ya" added Emilio.

"Eh, why are you helping me?" asked Rodolfo as he took the map.

"Just to see Manny's face not being the winner" laughed Emilio.

"Then there isn't a minute to waste, I'll get Manny off the show, this I swear!" roared Rodolfo as he dashed off.

"So, what did I miss?" asked Frida as she came into the scene.

It was finally time for a certain Chris Maclean to do his typical commentary for the show. He was decked out again in his Santa suit.

Chris Maclean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mayhem, we've decided to add a Christmas theme to the show for at least two challenges. The first challenge was being an elf at your humble host's workshop, but we had to settle for the mess hall instead.

Before we even got to the challenge, old Billy thought we had to eat wood for the challenge. Sorry, that would obviously lead to some law suits by the campers' parents. So instead, we had the remaining campers create their own toys. Most campers managed to create something out of the wood. Especially, a certain Manny Rivera created a cool mech which someone had some inspiration for the design.

Mandy made a simple bat, Mindy attempted at a complicated toy dresser, Abigail a slingshot, Zim a toy house and Billy obviously put little effort into making his own chair. Yet the sad part here is that poor old Timmy Turner was a bit hooked on coco and made, well, we couldn't really tell what it was. It belonged in some horrible art show, which I'd doubt would be on any major list for Christmas I know that's even rational.

So poor Timmy got voted off, which disappointed Billy. So who'll be voted off next? Find out on Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of Commentary.

Yet another typical morning for the rest of the remaining campers. More wheezing from Beth, and snoring from Eva kept them up all night.

"This can't go on for long!" cried Abigail as she couldn't stand it.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" asked Mandy.

"I'm going to do something about Eva's snoring for good" replied Abigail.

Suddenly the jeep with Chris driving at the wheel, along with Jorgen and Chef drove right up.

"That won't be necessary" said Chris to which he signaled Chef and Jorgen, "you two, go wake up the other campers that are sleeping too soundly here."

"Now for the fun part" laughed Chef.

Jorgen took the liberty in preparing to wake up poor Eva and Beth as he took a hose and sprayed water at them through their tents.

"Ha, this is fun!" laughed Jorgen.

"Now to wake up these two" said Chef as he took some snowballs that were on the ground and started to throw it at the tents which both Justin and Mindy were in.

"Alright, alright, we're up, we're up!" cried Mindy.

"Geeze alright, alright" added Justin.

"What about the one in here?" asked Jorgen as Manny was the one who took the tent the Delightful Children use to own.

"Leave that to me" laughed Chris as he took out his megaphone.

As Manny was sleeping quite peacefully in the tent, Chris poked his head inside and noticed how Manny was in slumber land.

"Aw, isn't that so precious, let's wake up the fella" said Chris as he took out his megaphone, "hey, time to wake up!"

This obviously spooked poor Manny as he couldn't believe Chris had managed to find a dent in the so-called sound proof tent.

"Alright, I'm up" said Manny.

As the rest of the remaining campers were getting themselves up, Chris was well prepared to setup the challenge which would be an obvious night challenge. After breakfast, and also lunch, the campers were ordered to go to the center of the camp.

"Well, it looks like we have the final six here with us" said Chris, "now for the challenge which will be obviously at night."

"So what's the challenge?" asked Mandy.

"Well then, since we've all heard of the Grinch, we've decided to make this challenge about him" replied Chris, "the campers will be divided into boys versus girls. The boys would take the side of being the Grinch, and the girls will take the side in trying to defend Christmas."

"Defend this stupid holiday?" asked Mandy.

"Oh, you're just saying that because Santa always gives you coal" replied Billy.

"So what is our challenge anyway again?" asked Abigail.

"Glad you all asked, if you would all just follow me to the second cabin here" replied Chris.

Chris then showed the three remaining girls the area they would defend.

"You'll be defending this Christmas tree with all of its presents donated by members of the Total Drama Island cast" said Chris, "it is your job to ensure those presents are not taken from the Grinches that'll pretend to be Santa."

"Does that mean we get to keep some of the presents if we win?" asked Mindy.

"Sure, why not" replied Chris, "but just you remember, the other side can keep whatever presents they retrieve."

After showing the three remaining girls the area they would defend, Chris climbed up the ladder which the three remaining boys were already up there with Chef. A certain Puma Loco was watching from below and noticed Manny.

"Pss, Manny, let me help you on this one" said the Puma Loco.

"I can do this on my own" whispered Manny as he leaned down a bit.

"Okay, but what can say if I say, cut the power to this cabin?" asked the Puma Loco, "Could help you out when it's YOUR turn to go down the chimney and all."

"So who are you talking to?" asked Chef who was a bit suspicious about Manny's behavior.

"Eh, I think I'm starting to be a bit mental" replied Manny.

"Imaginary friends?" replied Chef.

"Eh, yeah, yeah" replied Manny.

"You have imaginary friends too?" asked Billy, "I would have them come to life, but Mandy won't let me use Grim's powers to do so."

"Alright, listen up, you Grinches are going to pretend to be Santas" said Chef as he placed a Santa suit on Zim, Billy and Manny.

"Eh, I don't know if Billy's cut out to be a Grinch" added Chris.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Chef.

"He can be their helper reindeer instead" replied Chris.

"Hmm, now to think of it, he does look the part" continued Chef as he ditched the Santa suit meant for Billy and placed some reindeer antlers on him instead, "here, wear these."

"Oh boy, a reindeer, that's even better, I remember I was a reindeer one Christmas ago" said Billy.

"First Grinch that takes all the presents, and ruins the Christmas tree down there receives immunity" said Chris, "Zim, why don't you go up first?"

"Will do" laughed Zim.

As the Irken headed down the chimney, Mandy, Abigail and Mindy were prepared. Mandy had acquired her bat that she made back at the workshop, while Abigail was going to use her slingshot.

"Hey, where's mine weapon you losers!" cried Mindy.

"You can annoy them to death" replied Abigail.

"You better watch out, you're the only tomboy girl left here on the show, when it comes to the ceremony, I'm going to make sure you get kicked off" barked Mindy.

"That's what you think" laughed Abigail.

"Shut up, someone's coming down the chimney!" cried Mandy as she was well prepared.

Suddenly, black dust from the chimney fell throughout the room and a certain Zim appeared right before the three.

"I Zim, have come for the presents!" cried Zim.

"That's what you think bub" replied Mandy as she charged right at him with the bat.

Mandy attempted to clobber the Irken, yet the Irken was too quick as he used his jetpack to fly right over her. He then headed straight on top of the tree itself, making it easy for the Irken to swoop right down and grab the presents from below.

"Not so fast pal" said Abigail.

Abigail then used her slingshot and fired some rocks at Zim which the Irken easily dodged.

"Ha, you'll have to do better than that!" laughed Zim.

The Irken then boosted his jetpack, and took a few presents along with also taking some of the lights off the tree stripping the tree a bit bear.

"Stop him!" cried Mandy.

"Ha, gotcha!" laughed Mindy as she grabbed the Christmas lights which Zim was taking along with him.

"No, I got you!" laughed Zim as he started to spin the Christmas lights around, sending poor Mindy crashing into Mandy and Abigail and right into the remaining presents.

The Irken then quickly swooped right up to the chimney again, with the presents and a few Christmas lights in hand.

"Nicely done" said Chris, "next up, Billy."

"Oh boy, presents!" cried Billy as he then headed down the chimney.

"Look, it's Billy, he should be easy for us" said Mandy.

"Hi Mandy, could you girls hand me over some presents, I need to take them back to Santa's workshop" laughed Billy.

"You think we were born yesterday with that lame line?" asked Abigail.

"I'm going to get this one!" cried Mindy as she was prepared to pound Billy.

"Save room for me!" added Mandy as she also leaped right in.

"Santa's reindeer will know what you did and put you all on Santa's Naughty List!" cried Billy as he was being beaten up.

About a few minutes later, Billy climbed up the chimney which he was quite beaten up.

"What happen to ya?" asked Chris.

"He got beaten up by girls again!" laughed Manny.

"They didn't like my reindeer costume!" cried Billy.

"Mine turn!" laughed Manny as he was prepared to go down the chimney.

About a few paces away where the wires were shown for the second cabin, a certain Puma Loco noticed it was Manny's turn.

"Time to help out my grandson win those five thousand dollars!" laughed the Puma Loco as he cut the wires to the second cabin.

Suddenly, everything went completely dark.

"Hey, what the heck happen to the lights?!" cried Mindy, "Did you losers bring a flashlight?"

"Yeah, I got one just in case" replied Abigail as she turned it on.

Suddenly a green light appeared as the dark dust shuttered from the chimney. It was none other than Manny in his El Tigre suit using his Tiger Spirit powers as a night light for himself.

"Hey, you're suppose to be in a Santa suit!" cried Mindy.

"I'm here to take everything!" laughed Manny in an evil manner.

Back up on the roof, Chris, Chef, Billy and Zim could hear the commotion inside.

"Sounds like quite a battle is brewing" said Chris.

A certain Puma Loco was also enjoying the show on the mini-television that was built in his mech suit.

"That's my grandson at work" laughed the Puma Loco to which a large shadow appeared which really was Jorgen von Strangle's.

"Excuse me, but I think you'll need to come with me" said Jorgen as he was well prepared to fight the Puma Loco.

"Hey, how the heck did you find me?!" cried the Puma Loco.

"Your grandson's wooden toy resembles your suit" replied Jorgen as he showed the Puma Loco the toy Manny built in the other challenge.

"Well, eh, I better go!" cried the Puma Loco as he was prepared to use his jetpacks, Jorgen secretly used his wand to make the snow the Puma Loco was in cement.

"Ha, you're not going anyway!" laughed Jorgen as he took the Puma Loco from his position.

"Oh, this won't end well" sighed the Puma Loco.

Back on the roof of the second cabin, Manny came right up the chimney back in the Santa suit with the remaining presents and even the Christmas tree in hand.

"Now that's what I call being an obvious Grinch" said Chris, "time to see who'll be voted off. Oh, Billy, looks like you may get that bus ride after all."

"I'm going to go on the bus, oh boy!" laughed Billy with joy.

It was about another hour or so until the rest of the campers whom had remained there were ready for the camp fire ceremony. The campers who were going to stay got S'mores from Chef. Manny was only there to open up some of the presents early to make the others jealous. The two campers who didn't receive a S'more were Billy and Mindy.

"Last S'more for the night, and remember, the camper who doesn't get the S'more can never, ever come back on the show, ever" said Chris.

"Just get on with it!" cried Mindy.

"Yeah, I want that bus ride!" added Billy.

"The camper who doesn't get to stay is" said Chris, but before Chris could announce who it was which really wasn't poor Billy a certain Rodolfo Rivera in his White Pantera suit appeared.

"Stop the ceremony!" cried Rodolfo as he raced on scene and was a bit hooked on caffeine.

"Another crazy parent, are you going to threaten a law suit against us?" asked Chris as he felt rudely interrupted.

"My son is cheating on your show, and I have proof!" added Rodolfo who was trying to catch his breath.

"So do I!" added Jorgen as he brought in the Puma Loco whose mech was still stuck in cement.

"Grandpapi, so it was true, you were helping Manny!" cried Rodolfo who was in such disbelief.

"I only did it to win dad and make you happy" replied Manny.

"For shame Manny, you have brought dishonor upon your family!" cried Rodolfo which the camera paused a bit for drama.

"Then by the default outrage of the parent of the one immune from being voted off, I declare that Manny Rivera should be the one to get the boot" said Chris to which Manny couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Chris, "sorry pal, when it comes to parents and what they can say, they rule that is if they got the guts to come right on the show."

Poor Manny had his presents taken away and were given to the rest of the campers instead. He was escorted onto the Bus of Shame along with the Puma Loco.

"Well, the best thing is that you tried your best, it just wasn't good enough" sighed the Puma Loco.

"That's okay, at least we'll get presents when we go home" added Manny.

"Oh, I'm a bit tired out of running to come all the way here, so while the Bus of Shame takes us the long way home I'm going to give you two a long lecture on why honesty is important in an competition like this, and why it is it for family honor as well" continued Rodolfo to which poor Manny and the Puma Loco both sighed as the Bus of Shame started up its engines and sped off.


	25. A New Way for Worship

Chapter 25: A New Way for Worship

It was only now down to the final five campers left. A certain Mindy was hoping to up the ante, prior to Chris getting up and giving the audience a recap of the previous show, Mindy immediately knocked on Justin's tent.

"What is it this time?" asked Justin who yawned as he got up.

"I need your help to sabotage Ms. Tomboy" replied Mindy.

"You mean Abigail?" asked Justin, "She can barely stay asleep with all this snoring and wheezing."

"True, but when the challenge comes, we need to think of a plan before getting rid of her, then I'll move onto the crazy kid with the skin condition" replied Mindy.

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Justin as he tucked himself back in his nap sack, "now go back to your tent, you're ruining my beauty sleep."

Finally it was once again Chris Maclean's turn to give the commentary to the audience.

Chris Maclean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mayhem, it was Tis the Season here on the show. Our six remaining contestants were going to play the role of Grinch or be Grinched. Putting against boys being the Grinches, except for Billy who ended up being their helper reindeer and the girls the ones who'd protect the presents and the Christmas tree from Team Grinch.

When it came to Zim's turn, Zim surprised everyone by making quite an entrance and doing battle with our three girls who were no match for him. He got a good number of presents with him as he came right up the chimney. A certain Billy, however didn't do as well as we'd expect. Instead he thought the three girls would just hand them the presents so that he could take them back to Santa's workshop. As if that line would work, only leading poor Billy to another beat down.

Finally, it was Manny's turn who literally stole the show and gave the three girls quite the fight of their lives. But turns out, someone cut the wires to the second cabin, making it obviously easier for Manny to use his El Tigre powers to get whatever was left of the presents and also bring up the Christmas tree. When the camp fire ceremony came, Billy was hopeful he'd get a rid on the Bus of Shame but it was unfortunately reserved for Mindy who did a poor job in defending the Christmas tree.

However, another angry parent arrived on the set, and a grandparent was caught helping his grand kid. Manny was then disqualified from receiving immunity and saved Mindy the shame. Believe me, an angry parent can trump someone from being immune on the show. Let's hope there'll be no more of this kind of stuff on Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of Commentary.

Another typical day for the remaining five campers who couldn't stay asleep with all the snoring and wheezing that was going throughout the camp. The jeep which Chris was driving drove right up with Jorgen and Chef in the back seat.

"Glad you're all up" said Chris as he took out his megaphone and sets it to high, "since you five are the last final five I've decided a special challenge for you to compete in."

"Does this have to be loud enough?!" cried Abigail as she was placing her hands covering her ears.

"Yes, yes it does!" laughed Chris.

"So when is the challenge going to be already?" asked Mindy as she got up in an odd peaceful manner.

"How the heck can you sleep through that noise?" asked Abigail.

"None of your beeze wax loser" replied Mindy.

"Zim is interested in knowing your techniques" added Zim.

"I'm not sharing it with you either you loser" continued Mindy.

"Hey, leave the green kid alone" said Chef as he got out of the jeep and headed toward Mindy, "or do you want to say that word to me?"

"Oh, is there going to be a fight?" asked Billy.

"I hope Chef wins if there is one" added Mandy.

"Alright, break it up" said Jorgen as he stepped into the scene, "there'll be no fighting here, unless if includes me restraining someone."

"So what's the challenge already?" asked Geoff.

"First breakfast, lunch and also dinner then challenge" replied Chris who still had the megaphone on, "this one's going to be another night challenge!"

"That thing could destroy someone's ear drums!" cried Eva as she was covering her ears.

"I can hardly hear it!" laughed Billy, "Turn it up higher!"

As the day went by, and night finally fell on the camp site it was finally time for the challenge Chris was waiting for. The five remaining campers had gathered to the far out field near the camp site.

"So what's the challenge already so I can beat these losers?" asked Mindy.

"Tonight will be a very special challenge, since we're going to go into the New Year, I was hoping you five can come up with a way using fireworks to worship me" replied Chris.

"Worship you?" asked Mandy.

"Oh you mean bow down like thsi?" added Billy as he started to bow down to Chris.

"No, not that kind of a worship, I mean do something amazing with these fireworks" replied Chris as Chef and Jorgen brought out the crate of fireworks.

"As a counselor I was wondering if these are even legal?" added Geoff.

"And don't forget are they safe?" added Beth.

"Geeze, you two are sounding a whole lot like Courtney" sighed Chris.

"Don't worry, I have this binding legal document that allows us to have fireworks" added Jorgen who showed the document to the counselors.

"Looks legit to me" added Justin.

"Whatever" added Eva.

"So you final five campers, think of something to do with your share of fireworks" said Chris, "I'll be all the way back at camp hoping to see this clear night sky light up with fireworks by, let's say around ten to midnight is how long you have."

"Ten to midnight?" asked Mandy, "That's not that many hours away."

"So why don't you five get cracking to it already!" roared Chef, "I'll be watching if you need any first aid attention."

As Chris left the scene with Jorgen on the jeep, it was time for Mindy to put her plans into action. She signaled Justin to come over to her area with her share of fireworks.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Justin.

"That Ms. Tomboy has experience with fireworks, I'm sure of it I want you to dose the fireworks with water to sabotage them when she isn't looking" replied Mindy.

"Sounds a bit simple, but would likely disqualify her anyway" replied Justin.

A few paces over, Mandy was about ready to display what she had to offer to Chris, as the clock struck ten on Chris' watch, Chris was expecting the fireworks to be displayed on the night sky.

"But don't fireworks usually go off around midnight for New Years?" asked Jorgen.

"Yeah, but I'm giving a demo to see what sort of firework shape I would like to denote for the rest of the Total Drama Island cast members to really see on New Years" replied Chris.

Suddenly the first fireworks were lid up by Mandy and typically enough, firework explosions of red, blue, green and other colors could be seen.

"Nice, who fired the fireworks there Chef?" asked Chris on his cell phone.

"Mandy" replied Chef on the other line.

"Can we move on please and see who else is ready next?" asked Chris.

"Sure thing" replied Chef.

Back at the site where the remaining fireworks were located, Chef headed over to Billy who was signaling Chef that he was ready.

"Oh, oh, I'm ready to show how much I worship our host" said Billy.

"Will then big nose kid, light them up" replied Chef.

Billy then lit up the fireworks that were in his area. As they streaked through the skies above, Chris couldn't believe how a short show the fireworks were.

"Alright, next" said Chris who still had his cell phone on to Chef.

Chef then headed over to Zim, the camper he was allied with. Zim was given quite a bit of fireworks by Chef.

"Alright, let's see what you're made of" said Chef.

"Present to you like I'd do to any of my superiors" replied Zim as he lit the fireworks.

As the fireworks started to streak through the skies, it exploded into a dozen or so colorful images across the sky. Chris thought he could have sworn he had seen his face in the fireworks that were being lid up by Zim.

"Even though I think I know who may get immunity this time, still entertain me to see who's left" laughed Chris on his cell phone.

As Chef was still congratulating Zim for a job well done, Abigail was getting a bit impatient and also a bit sleepy. Justin then noticed it was the right sort of an excuse to wake up Abigail so he literally poured a bucket of water over Abigail along with some of the fireworks that were around her.

"What the heck are you doing?!" cried Abigail.

"I, eh, just wanted you to ensure you'd stay up is all" replied Justin as he headed back to Mindy's place.

"Alright, your turn" said Chef who finally came into the scene.

Chris sat back in his chair hoping to see the fireworks light up the sky again with Abigail's fireworks. Yet as Abigail attempted to light the fireworks, nothing seemed to have happened.

"What the heck is going on here?!" cried Abigail as she couldn't get her fireworks.

Suddenly Chris called Chef who handed Chef's cell phone to Abigail.

"For you my dear" said Chef as he handed his cell phone to her.

"What is going on here, I wanted fireworks from you, and here you proclaim you're an expert?" asked Chris on the other line.

"I don't know, I'm having some technical difficulties here" replied Abigail.

"Fine, give the phone back to Chef and we'll move on" sighed Chris.

Abigail being quite disappointed handed Chef back his cell phone who headed over to Mindy.

"Alright Little Miss Perfect, let's see what you got here for Chris" said Chef.

"To show that I'm the expert here at fireworks, I'm going to show what a winner our host really is" said Mindy.

Back at the camp site, as Chris sat back in his chair for the final time, fireworks streaked through the sky that were Mindy's fireworks. Typically enough, there were plenty of colorful shapes and explosions in the sky, and then also Chris' face literally showed up on the night sky which he was himself a bit impressed.

"Wow, call in the rest of the campers back, I think we have a winner here" said Chris.

About an hour later after the fireworks event took place, the five remaining campers were at the camp fire ceremony to see who'd go on the Bus of Shame home.

"I'd like to congratulate Mindy for doing a job well done in getting herself immunity from being voted off" said Chris.

"You mean she got immunity, but I'm an expert at this kind of stuff!" cried Zim, "This is an outrage to Zim!"

"Well don't be, because you're getting a S'more for still staying on the show" replied Chris as he threw one to Zim, "and you Mandy also receive one."

"Gee, thanks" said Mandy as she caught her's.

"Last S'more for the night, the only two campers who didn't get a S'more and one would stay who would it be?" asked Chris as it were only Billy and Abigail left.

"Oh, oh, I want a bus ride!" cried Billy.

"Sorry Billy, you get another S'more" replied Chris, "looks like you Abigail will have to take the Bus of Shame home."

"I know you were up to something with that suspicious counselor of an ally" said Abigail as she was heading to the Bus of Shame to Mindy, "the time you get voted off, you'll certainly regret it."

"I think not, bye, bye loser" laughed Mindy as the Bus of Shame started its engines once Abigail got onto it and drove off.


	26. More Cabin Fever

Chapter 26: More Cabin Fever

Mindy was quite pleased with how she managed to get Abigail kicked off the show, now all she needed was to concentrate on getting rid of Zim who was the one standing in her way, aside from Billy. Since Mindy got the tent that use to belong to the Delightful Children, while the other remaining campers were having trouble trying to get to sleep with all the wheezing and snoring by Beth and Eva, she snuck out of her tent to go to Justin's.

"What is it, I'm trying to get my beauty sleep here" said Justin as he yawned.

"I need your help to get rid of that stupid kid with the skin condition" said Mindy.

"You mean the kid that likes Chef's food?" asked Justin.

"Yeah, that loser kid" replied Mindy, "find a weakness, any weakness. Report back to me at once when you have found it."

"Alright, alright" said Justin as he closed his tent and went back to sleep.

Chris Maclean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mayhem, we decided to bring in the New Year with introducing a new way to worship me. That's right, the five remaining campers had to use legally approved fireworks to find a way to use them to make me happy.

Each of the campers had managed to create some spectacular show for me, but there was one camper who didn't even launch one firework. Poor Abigail Lincoln soon found out her fireworks had been sabotaged by Justin who is in an alliance with Mindy. Mindy, I hate to say it as sneaky as she was she did create a good enough light show in the skies above to give yours truly the approval of giving her immunity.

So what dirty dastardly tricks would Mindy pull off her sleeve to get the other three remaining campers off? Find out on Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of Commentary.

As it was finally morning for the remaining campers, Zim couldn't stand all the wheezing and snoring from both Beth and Eva.

"Zim can not take this any longer!" cried Zim.

"Well, you've been sleeping in that sound proof tent here most of the time you came back" replied Mandy, "it's about time you faced the music."

"I can hardly hear the music!" laughed Billy.

"That's because both Beth and Eva damaged your ear drums dummy" replied Mandy.

"Well then, this calls for drastic measures, Gir!" ordered Zim to which Gir came right out of the bushes, where he was still in his mongoose-dog suit.

"Those noises scare me" replied Gir, "I want to go back to the bushes."

"No way Gir, you're going to put a stop to these annoyances" ordered Zim.

"But I don't want to" whined Gir.

"Sorry, you're gonna have to" replied Zim as he activated Gir's obedience chip.

"Sir, yes sir!" replied Gir.

"Now go and wake those two up!" ordered Zim.

"Wow, impressive" said Mandy.

While Gir was about to go wake Eva and Beth up, Chris drove up in the jeep with Chef and Jorgen in it.

"Glad to see you three up, where's Ms. Perfect?" asked Chris.

"Sound asleep" sighed Mandy.

"Well, I'm going to get her up then" laughed Chef as he brought out a large sack of smelly meat.

"What the heck is that smell?" asked Billy.

"Leftovers from last night" laughed Chef.

"You're going to wake Mindy up with that smell? Nice" laughed Mandy.

As Chef got closer with the bag of smelly meats in it, Mindy could smell the horrible stench from within her tent. It became so unbearable that she immediately leaped out of the tent.

"What is wrong with you, you loser!" cried Mindy as she couldn't believe how horrible the smell was.

Suddenly there was also a scream which came from Eva as she was trying to chase poor Gir.

"I got her up!" cried Gir as he ran passed Zim.

"Out of my way you strange green kid" said Eva as she wanted to beat up Gir.

"I, Zim can't allow you to do that" said Zim.

"And why not?" asked Eva.

"Because I'm in an alliance with him" added Chef as he was right behind Eva ready for a fight.

"What's all the commotion?" asked Beth as she got up and out of her tent.

"You didn't wake her up Gir" said Zim to Gir.

"I was too afraid of the other one" replied Gir.

"Campers, welcome you are the final four campers here" said Chris as he got out of the jeep, "once we finished breakfast, we'll have your challenge."

"Oh, and we have also invited a special guest especially for the big nosed kid" added Jorgen.

"Good call" added Chris.

After breakfast, the four remaining campers headed to the main center of the camp which Chris lead them the way to the second cabin again.

"Once again, you four campers will be involved in being locked up in this second cabin for twenty four hours" said Chris, "you'll be paired up with an annoying partner to ensure that the last camper who doesn't crack would receive immunity."

"Again with the cabin fever?" asked Mandy.

"Heck, this one would be a special father, son moment" said Chris.

"For who?" asked Billy.

"For you" replied Jorgen to which he signaled Jeff the Spider to come into the scene.

"Hi ya papa, I never been on reality television before" said Jeff as he lowered himself down from the tree with his web, "Jorgen also said I can dress up as a clown too, wouldn't that be great?"

"What about Zim, Zim doesn't have a partner" said Zim.

"Eh, yeah you do" said Justin as he came into the scene holding Gir, "I caught him trying to harass some squirrels."

"I wanted to find their nuts!" cried Gir.

"So it's then settled" said Chris.

"Wait a second, I don't have an annoying partner" said Mindy.

"Yeah you do, she's right next to ya" laughed Chris.

"You mean I got to spend twenty four hours with Mindy?" asked Mandy.

"Oh, and here's an added challenge, you will be chained to your partner by your ankles" laughed Jorgen as he attached the chains to those being paired up.

"This is inhumane, I demand you release me at once" said Mindy, "I refuse to be paired up with this loser, Mandy."

"Sorry, time for the rest of ya to head on in" laughed Chris.

As all the campers included those being paired with them headed into the second cabin, Chris slammed the door and placed a twenty-four hour lock that would only open once the twenty-four hours were up.

"Now for the fun part" laughed Chris.

"See which one will crack first?" asked Jorgen.

"You know it" laughed Chris.

"You better be tough enough to handle that little crazy guy, you hear me?" roared Chef as he was trying to signal Zim through the window.

"Gir, this reminds me, I order you to not do anything that would annoy the heck out of me so that I can win this challenge" said Zim.

"Hey fellas, how do I look?" asked Jeff as he changed himself into a clown.

"Ah, a clown!" cried Billy as he was trying to run away.

As poor Billy attempted to run away from Jeff, he was obviously chained to one of Jeff's legs so poor Billy couldn't get far.

"Wow, it's only been a few seconds and Billy has already cracked" said Mandy.

"Well, I can win this challenge" said Mindy.

"You can stand twenty four hours with me?" asked Mandy, "Then bring it on."

As Mandy and Mindy sat on the floor hoping to see which one would crack first, Jeff was trying to lighten up the place as he brought out his make up kit he brought.

"Say, I was wondering if you could be a fellow clown with me" said Jeff as he approached Gir.

"Oh boy, Gir loves balloons!" cried Gir.

"Gir, don't get involved, you are going to sit here for twenty four hours and that's final!" roared Zim.

"But I want to dress up like a clown!" cried Gir.

"Like the mongoose says" said Jeff as he was getting Gir prepared.

About an hour later, Gir was all dressed up and ready to literally clown around with Jeff. This obviously made Billy quite upset, and Zim just annoyed.

"There are two clowns!" cried Billy to which he came toward Zim, "Quick, we have to find a way out of here away from the evil clowns!"

"Look kid, I don't care about your problem, Zim's going to sit here for twenty four hours and win this here challenge" replied Zim.

"Time to spray you in the face!" cried Gir as he held a bottle of water and literally sprayed it right at poor Zim.

The water was obviously toxic to the poor Irken who was unprepared for it. It burned is skin quite badly that he screamed quite a bit. Even Chris who was watching it in his own cabin couldn't believe that was why Zim had an odd skin condition.

"Hmm, no wonder he was afraid of water" sighed Chris, "I just hope this doesn't lead to a lawsuit."

Back in the second cabin, Zim wanted to desperately escape from Gir quite badly. He attempted to use his jetpack, and yank Gir off by swinging Gir around, and around. Yet instead all Gir was having, was just having fun, fun, fun.

"Weee, I want another ride!" cried Gir.

"I want a ride too!" cried Billy.

"Well, I can have another ride for ya" said Jeff.

Jeff then climbed up the wall and then the ceiling to which Billy was hanging upside down.

"Hey look, Mandy, I'm hanging upside down!" laughed Billy.

"Just ignore them Mandy" sighed Mandy as she ignored Billy.

"What a bunch of stupid losers, they're going to be the first ones to crack" laughed Mindy.

"I'm bored, polish my nails!" ordered Mandy.

"What, I'll do no such thing!" protested Mindy, "You polish mine!"

"Polish mine, or I'll make Jeff turn you into a mime, mime's are suppose to say quiet" replied Mandy.

"Fine" sighed Mindy.

Back in Chris' cabin, Chris was impressed that Mandy got Mindy to be her servant.

"There's something you don't see" laughed Chris.

"Usually that girl likes to call everyone else a loser" said Chef, "now look at her."

As time went by, Zim was running out of options on how he could escape from Gir. The only way to do so was zooming right up the chimney.

"I'm going to make one last effort to getting rid of you" said Zim to Gir.

"Oh boy, another ride!" laughed Gir.

Zim then used his jetpack and zoomed right up the chimney, to which only made Gir laugh with joy.

"What's Zim doing, I thought you two should have covered the chimney!" cried Chris.

"But this way, it shows who wouldn't be able to make it" laughed Jorgen.

Zim continued his way up the chimney, and finally got out. Yet Gir was just having the time of his laugh as he landed right up on the roof.

"Yeah, again, again, again!" cried Gir.

"Oh, Zim will show you again" replied Zim.

Zim then took one last thrust of his jetpack and swung around poor Gir, which Gir then was released from the shackled chain. Gir went flying right toward where some squirrels were burying their nuts.

"Nuts for Gir!" laughed Gir to which the squirrels ran for cover.

"I think we know who's going to receive immunity" laughed Chris.

After the challenge, the remaining campers found themselves at the camp fire.

"Now we're going to have another dual sharing of being immune from being voted off, and that's indeed Mandy and Mindy who'll share that immunity, they cracked the least" laughed Chris.

"What, share immunity with this loser?!" cried Mindy.

"You could join Zim and Billy to see who'd be kicked off then" replied Chris.

"Fine, but I won't like it" said Mindy.

"The camper who receives this S'more will be the one to stay, and the one who doesn't will never, ever, ever come back and will have to take the Bus of Shame home" continued Chris.

"Oh, oh, I want to go on the Bus of Shame!" cried Billy as he started to leap up from his seat and run toward the bus to which Jorgen grabbed Billy.

"Not so fast, you don't get to go!" shouted Jorgen as he grabbed Billy by the sleeve and placed him back in his seat.

"That's the first time someone really wanted to take the ride home!" laughed Chris, "But Billy, you don't get to go, Zim does."

"Lucky!" cried Billy.

"Zim doesn't get to stay, this is an outrage!" cried Zim.

Suddenly poor Chef started to cry a bit as Zim was heading toward the Bus of Shame with Gir also there waiting on the bus.

"Why are you so choked up about?" asked Chris to Chef.

"He liked my cooking!" cried Chef as he ran off.

"Stop crying already about your loser friend" said Mindy in a rude manner.

"Indeed that's some Total Drama" said Chris.


	27. Chef's Wraith Against Mindy

Chapter 27: Chef's Wraith Against Mindy

It was the night before Chris was going to give a recap to the audience on what happen on the show. Two figures could be seen outside the mess hall whom were Mindy and Justin.

"Nice how you managed to get to the top three" said Justin.

"Yeah, getting those two losers off was easy, getting rid of Billy should be easy too" laughed Mindy, "what losers."

"Indeed, well, it should be a busy day tomorrow, see ya then" said Justin as he left the scene.

Back in the kitchen, Chef was still sobbing over Zim leaving the show. He could have heard the conversation outside. This obviously made Chef quite red in the face as he really didn't want to see Mindy win. He had to come up with an idea fast, and quick if he wanted to get Mindy off the show then it hit him for the coming challenge. About several hours later, it was finally time for Chris Maclean to do his usual commentary.

Chris Maclean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Mayhem, cabin fever once again hit our remaining four campers. We paired them up with the most annoying counterparts, and we invited a special guest on the show-Jeff the Spider who is indeed Billy's son.

Our green skin friend Zim was paired up with his sidekick Gir who was found harassing some squirrels for their nuts. Mandy and Mindy, were obviously paired up quite nicely. When the countdown to twenty four hours started, Billy was the first one to really crack. It was because Jeff was literally clowning around, and also Gir decided to join in too.

But when Gir clowned around too much with spraying water at Zim, we didn't know Zim had this toxic reaction toward water. Heck, maybe I should do some research on Zim's skin condition while I'm at it. This made Zim an obvious candidate to crack even ten times more than Billy, as he desperately wanted to get out of the cabin, yet he was quite well chained to Gir who was doing everything he can to annoy our green friend.

Zim finally bailed out, and literally zoomed right out, but not before sending Gir right off the chain landing into where some squirrels were burying some nuts for themselves. When it came to see who'll be booted off, it was none other than Zim himself which our own Chef Hatchet was quite upset as for the reason why Zim liked his cooking.

So who'll crack next and who'll be the last two campers standing? Find out on Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of Commentary.

Finally, the day came as the sun rose up, it was Chef who went into action first before Chris and Jorgen arrived on the scene. He quickly went to Billy's tent.

"Mom, is that you?" asked Billy as he was yawning.

"I guess you must be able to be use to this wheezing and snoring" added Chef, "your friend Mandy on the other hand seems to be struggling which is why I'm here to sign up with an alliance with you."

"You mean you brought breakfast in bed mom?" asked Billy.

"No, I'm not you're mother, I am Chef Hatchet, I NEED to form an alliance with you Billy for my personal hatred toward Mindy" replied Chef as he took Billy out of his sleeping bag.

"Me form an alliance with some creepy chef guy, gee" replied Billy as he thought it out.

"It's a done deal then" said Chef, "be at the mess hall before your friend manages to find out."

"Aw, looks like Chef beat us to it" sighed Chris as he drove up to the camp site in the jeep with Jorgen at the shotgun seat.

"Not quite, our two noisy counselors are still making their noisy sounds" stated Jorgen.

"Chris, I can't take this anymore, if you're not going to do anything, I am" said Mandy.

"Now there's a first" laughed Chris, "go ahead, we'll be here for back up."

As Eva slept peacefully in her tent snoring quite loudly, Mandy opened it up.

"Hey, who opened up my tent?!" roared Eva.

"Alright listen up, I'm tired of you're snoring, so the next time you snore I'm going to make you wish it was your LAST snore!" roared Mandy to which scared Eva a bit.

"What's with all the yelling?" asked Beth as she peaked inside Eva's tent.

"And you, cut your wheezing out, I swear, I will call Grim here to do something about this permanently!" roared Mandy.

"Alright, since it seems Mindy, Justin and Geoff are up time to head to the mess hall" said Chris.

"Where's Billy?" asked Mandy as she was heading toward the mess hall with Chris.

"Seems like he got up the minute Chef left" replied Chris.

"I bet the loser went to cry some more about his loser friend who liked his loser food" laughed Mindy.

"That's actually a good one" laughed Justin.

"Kind of mean" added Geoff.

"Boo who, like I care" laughed Mindy.

But as everyone arrived at the mess hall, Chef indeed had something of a big surprise for them. As Chris opened up the door, he noticed there was a set row of Chef's so-called lovely pies along with other sort of food.

"What's going on here, I haven't announced the challenge yet" said Chris.

"Ah, but I contacted the producers and they said I can tweak the challenge a bit" replied Chef as he showed Chris and Jorgen the document.

"Looks legit to me" said Jorgen.

"And I KNOW you said I make so-called loser food Mindy" said Chef as he glared right at her with an evil eye look.

"So what's the challenge?" asked Mandy.

"You three are going to be engaged in an eating contest to see who'd be able to eat up my pies" replied Chef.

"You mean the pies the loser genius Jimmy got sick from?" asked Mindy.

"Yeah, those pies" replied Chef, "you are going to eat them up, and the most one who eats the most wins immunity."

"That's actually a good challenge, while the three remaining campers have their first meals of the day we'll be dining for breakfast with style" laughed Chris.

"Oh boy, a pie eating contest, I like pie, pie, pie, pie!" cried Billy with joy.

As the counselors brought in more of Chef's pies and laid them in front of the three campers, the counselors then sat down in another table ready to watch to see who'd be the first one to be grossed out.

"Alright" said Chef as he was timing the stop watch, "go!"

Billy was the first one to dig into the pies that were next to him. He didn't mind the so-called flavor that Chef had injected into the pies, he simply wanted to win the contest. Mandy was eating at a slower pace trying to bear with the pies while Mindy couldn't even eat one bite of her first pie that was in front of her.

"What's the matter, don't you want to be a loser?" taunted Chef.

Mindy gazed at Billy, as Billy kept on scarfing down those pies. Not even caring what sort of medical conditions could arise from eating the garbage Chef called food. Mandy was about half way finished through her first batch still trying to not be grossed out of whatever Chef had placed in the pies.

"Still the loser!" laughed Chef still taunting poor Mindy.

Finally, Billy had managed to finish his first batch of pies.

"More, more, more pies!" cried Billy with joy.

"Counselors, you heard him!" roared Chef.

Suddenly several large plates that had Chef's pies on them were laid right in front of Billy.

"Dig in" laughed Chef.

"Oh boy, pie, pie, pie, pie!" laughed Billy with joy.

"I think I'm going to be sick for a week" sighed Mandy as she couldn't eat another bite.

"I think we indeed have a winner in this contest" said Chris.

"How the heck could anyone eat those horrible pies?!" cried Geoff.

"I'm sure not even a homeless person would want to eat it" added Beth.

"Hey, I heard that!" roared Chef.

Mindy soon realized that she was running out of time and luck, as she took one piece of her first pie that was sitting right in front of her. She grabbed a small piece and scarfed it down. Yet when the sort of flavor of the pie hit her digestive track in her body, she immediately turned green right on the first bite of her pie.

"What kind of garbage is this?!" cried Mindy as she grabbed her pie and threw it on the ground, "No wonder the loser genius got sick, I'm not going to continue finishing this gross out pie!"

"Still can't take the fact that you're a big loser at this contest?" laughed Chef as he continued to taunt her.

"That's it!" roared Mindy.

Mindy attempted to leap toward Chef, yet Justin immediately went between the two and was struggling to stop Mindy from fighting with Chef.

"Trust me, you don't want your pretty face being ruined by someone like him" said Justin as he was struggling to hold Mindy.

"Alright, let's get the other counselors to retrain her" added Chris.

Suddenly the four counselors then all retrained Mindy preventing her from attacking Chef.

"You four losers let me go!" roared Mindy as she was struggling to free herself.

"Enough of this!" roared Jorgen, "I say we do the ceremony early!"

"That may be one of the brightest ideas of the day" added Chris.

About a few hours, even if it were obviously near the afternoon it was quite a special ceremony. Since Mandy was obviously not the winner she had to sit next to Mindy who was a bit restrained in a straight jacket.

"How did you losers manage to get this?!" cried Mindy.

"Sorry, but I think you need to get some serious therapy" laughed Chris.

"Not funny!" cried Mindy.

"Obviously we know which of the two campers will be staying, and it's not Mindy" laughed Chris as he handed Mandy her S'more.

"Eh, maybe I'll be saving this S'more for later, that pie Chef made certainly can do damage on your body" said Mandy.

Mindy was then placed on a cart being pushed by Jorgen. As they were reaching the Bus of Shame, the emergency door of the bus opened up with a certain Abigail Lincoln.

"What are you doing here loser?!" cried Mindy.

"I'm not coming back till next season, but I just wanted to watch this" replied Abigail.

"Watch what loser?" asked Mindy.

"Me taunting you" laughed Cree as she also appeared, "even though I'll never come on this stupid show again, a certain Chef Hatchet asked for me to appear one last time to bring even greater shame to you."

"She's all yours!" laughed Jorgen as she took Mindy off the cart and handed her to Cree.

"Don't worry, the straight jacket's going to come off when you get back at your home town" laughed Cree, "in the mean time, it's time to taunt at this loser!"

As the Bus of Shame drove off in the distance, Chris was wondering how did Chef manage to get Cree back on.

"How the heck did you manage to do that?" asked Chris to Chef.

"Let's just say I'm also have contacts with Father and his colleagues who would like to see Mindy see herself being called the loser" laughed Chef.

"Now that's indeed total drama, just make sure we're all lawyered up against Mindy's mother" added Chris.

"Already got them" laughed Chef.


	28. The Big Scavenger Challenge

Chapter 28: The Big Scavenger Challenge

It was finally, the final challenge of the season and Chris indeed wanted to give a recap for the audience.

Chris Maclean's Commentary:

Well, we have had a wild season here on Camp Drama Mayhem. With the last to the final three it was down between Mandy, Mindy and Billy. Chef apparently overheard Mindy badmouthing his pies, and that didn't make Chef happy at all.

So Chef got the producers to literally have a pie eating contest of his disgusting pies! Billy apparently didn't seem to mind what sort of gross out flavor the pie was, he just dug right in because he liked pies in general. Mandy was struggling a bit, but was about half way full with her first pie. Mindy on the other hand wasn't even going to taste her first pie at all.

Chef obviously kept on egging her as the real loser in the contest, since she has made fun of everyone who lost the competition with that remark. Once she finally dug right in to taste her first pie, she nearly grossed out like our own good friend Jimmy Neutron who couldn't stand the sight of Zim eating Chef's disgusting pies.

This gave immunity to good old Billy, and Mandy retains still being able to get the grand five thousand dollars. Speaking of our friend Jimmy, we're going to have all twenty-two losers to come back and watch the final two see who'll win the ultimate challenge. Sadly, the Simpson kids will not be returning to our show for this season and next or ever.

But don't give a surprise away for these twenty-four campers for next season. So let's get ready for some Camp Drama Mayhem.

End of Commentary.

It was finally the day of the final challenge. The jeep which Chris was driving, with the trio of Chris, Jorgen and Chef ready for action.

"When does the fun begin?" asked Jorgen to Chris.

"Oh, it will begin soon, as soon as our twenty-two guests arrive" replied Chris, "but before that, perhaps you could give our two campers two of our first clues for their scavenger challenge."

"You heard him" said Jorgen as he turned to Chef who was preparing a bow and arrow aiming right at the tent where Billy was sleeping.

While Chef was getting ready to aim for Billy's tent, Billy was sleeping peacefully. In his typical dream, the big nosed buffoon was really using his five thousand grand to build his own fort. Mandy, likewise was also having the same dream with how she was going to use the money.

"Hey Mandy, check out my cool fort!" laughed Billy in the dream.

"Billy that's a stupid way of using your fortunes" said Mandy to which she took out a hi-tech weapon, "now this baby, since I'm not allowed to use Grim's powers I'll be using this thing here instead."

Mandy with one push of the button of her imaginary hi-tech weapon vaporized Billy's fort of hundred dollar bills.

"Rats, I was making room for a mot and some crocodiles!" cried Billy.

Yet the dream itself was obviously disrupted as Billy suddenly screamed his way out of the dream literally waking up to a sharp end of an arrow nearly poking his big nose.

"Mandy, we're being attacked by some crazy cannibals again!" cried Billy as he raced out of the tent.

"Billy" said Mandy as she got out of her tent and punched him in the nose, "Grim is miles away watching this reality show. There is no way there could cannibals running loose with your help."

"Nope, no cannibals" said Chris as he drove up which Chris himself was decked out in an Indiana Jones-style outfit.

"Well are we being attacked by that rival camp again?" asked Billy.

"No, that was Chef's wake up call for ya" laughed Chris.

"So what's our final challenge going to be?" asked Mandy.

"We've decided to work up an apatite for you with this ultimate challenge which would happen once the other twenty-two losers arrive back at the camp" replied Chris.

Suddenly the Bus of Shame drove right up to the center of the camp site.

"Alright, time to march out" ordered Chef.

"This is an outrage, Zim should be the one to get the grand prize!" cried Zim.

"I know you did your best soldier, but your best wasn't good enough" replied Chef.

"Hey, I'm the one who should be complaining, I got kicked off first!" complained Dib.

"Well, the good thing is the Delightful Dorks will not be coming with us to watch this challenge in person" said Abigail.

"Yeah, they nearly messed everything up" added Wally.

"And not to mention they were creepy" added Sheen.

"I'm still sick from Chef's pies" said Jimmy as his skin literally turned green.

"Yeah, you didn't have to scarf the yucky stupid loser pie down to loose this challenge!" roared Mindy.

"Enough!" roared Chef, "you twenty-two losers will be watching the one camper who would win the challenge and win the grand prize."

"Indeed Chef is right" added Chris, "this challenge is going to be an ultimate scavenger hunt. Both of you will search not just the camp site, but the former rival camp site to find as many clues as you can possibly find. When you are found the most clues, the winner will receive the final prize, five thousand grand."

"Now we've also added some bonus hints around the camp and former rival camp sites that only a few selected twenty-two former campers know the location of" added Jorgen, "they can decide whether or not to help you."

"Indeed" said Chris to which he took out a gun filled with blanks and aimed it up high in the air, "let the final challenge begin!"

"It's already starting, but where do I begin?" asked Billy to which he then looked at the arrow that went through his tent, "Hmm, this arrow is indeed suspicious. Oh well, must be nothing."

While Billy was being obviously stupid in not knowing one of the very first clues to the scavenger hunt was right in front of him when he woke up, Mandy went to the mess hall as she wanted to have something to eat before she went on. As she gazed upon the walls of the mess hall, she noticed some odd masks.

"There's something you don't see everyday" said Mandy, "I bet those masks are clues".

Mandy immediately took the masks off the wall and went off. Meanwhile with Billy, Billy headed to the woods and noticed there were several coconuts on the ground.

"Hey, coconuts, I'm going to crack one wide open, I'm sure hungry!" laughed Billy as he placed one of the coconuts on a rock he then grabbed a bigger rock and attempted to smash the coconut open.

Billy kept on trying, and trying to which the other former campers whom were watching him were really laughing at his idiocy.

"Doesn't he see that's obviously a fake?" asked Janet as she rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Nuts to this, I'm going to eat it anyway!" cried Billy.

As the big nosed idiot attempted to literally chew on it, it was obvious the coconut itself was a fake.

"Hey, what gives, this coconut is a fake!" cried Billy.

"Why don't you try the other coconuts then?" asked Sissy who knew they were fakes too.

"Oh boy, good idea!" replied Billy as he went to work.

"This could indeed take some time" sighed Cindy.

Mandy was very well ahead of Billy in knowing what to look for clues for the scavenger hunt. As Mandy passed the camp fire that was used for the camp fire ceremony, she noticed an odd pineapple literally being roasted.

"There's something else you don't see everyday" said Mandy as she took the pineapple.

Even though it really wasn't a big clue, it was really Eva's pineapple to which she came back from the rest room.

"Hey, where the heck did my pineapple go?!" cried Eva.

As Mandy passed the camp fire ceremony site, she then passed an odd staff which was quite close to the sign pointing toward the rival camp's former site.

"They sure don't make scavenger hunts like they use to" said Mandy as she grabbed the strange staff.

While Mandy headed to the former camp that belonged to Cree Lincoln and her team, Billy was finally figuring out the coconuts that were placed on the ground were all fake.

"Hey, what gives, I tried everyone of them and they were all fake!" cried Billy, "This isn't a good clue!"

"Just take those clues and get out of here already, I can't stand to see your idiocy unfold anymore!" cried Cindy.

"Sessh, alright" said Billy as he took the coconuts, "but I'm not going to share my prize money with any of you."

While Billy was finally heading in Mandy's direction, Mandy was trying to find clues in the abandon main command center of the rival camp site. As she entered, she noticed an odd flower growing in the center.

"Yep, another clue" said Mandy.

Yet as Mandy was about to pick that wild jungle flower out of its clutches, Manny, Frida along with Zim and Johnny were going to pull a prank wearing some other masks that were not placed out.

"Let's scare the heck out here!" laughed Johnny as he and the others leaped down with their masks on.

"You took a cursed flower, put it back!" said Frida in a creepy manner.

"Thanks for providing me with another clue" added Mandy, "one that can't be taken as an item."

"Aw man, she's not even afraid!" cried Frida as she took off her mask.

As Mandy finally left, and the four disappointed with their attempt to frighten Mandy, they noticed Billy was approaching the area.

"I bet we can scare the likes out of him" laughed Manny as he put his mask back on.

When Billy entered the main command center that was now abandon, Frida had placed a silver spoon painted gold where the flower use to be right before. Billy then noticed it was an obvious clue.

"Ha, I managed to beat Mandy to the prize, I can add this to my fort I'm going to build" laughed Billy.

As Billy took the golden spoon from its place, all four leaped out of their hidden places. Billy thought they were obvious cannibals out to eat his brain and other body parts.

"Ah, there really are cannibals out to get me!" cried Billy as he started to run.

Poor Billy ran for his life, yet it seemed like Mandy was just about finished wrapping up her scavenger hunt. As Billy ran for his life, he tripped over a rock, and then began to tumble down a small hill ripping off his pants into a loin cloth along with his cloths.

"Yuck, this revealed too much!" cried Frida as she noticed Billy tumbling down.

Billy finally tumbled down to where Mandy and the others were waiting for them. Manny and the other three raced after Billy.

"Let's see who is going to win the five thousand grand" said Chris to which he examined the number of clues both of them had obtained.

"Well?" asked Jorgen.

"I can't decide, it appears to be a tie" said Chris.

"Wait a second, I got the most clues, you don't see a pineapple being roasted on an open flame do you?" asked Mandy.

"That's part of mine diet!" roared Eva as she grabbed the pineapple from her.

"Geeze, no wonder you're so tough" added Geoff.

"If you can name some other clues Billy, I'll be more than happy enough to give you the five thousand grand" continued Chris.

"But I got all of these coconuts, what other clues could there be?" asked Billy.

"Think Billy, I want this season to end soon, and it's all up to you" continued Chris, "think when you last woke up this morning what did you see?"

"A scary looking arrow I thought it was from a cannibal" replied Billy.

"That was your first clue" continued Chris as he added one more point to Billy's score.

"Hey, no fair!" protested Mandy.

"There's also a second clue even Mandy could have gotten notice anything different about me?" asked Chris as Billy couldn't figure out Chris' Indiana Jones get up, outfit to which Chris showed Billy a mirror, "Look, you also got your own costume part too."

"Wait a second, you're an explorer or something" replied Billy, "and I'm, I'm."

"Some idiot lost in the jungle" added Mandy.

"That's a point for Mandy and another point for Billy" continued Chris, "there is one more point to add, and it's a clue you think we're giving but we're not."

"You mean that we're going to have our next season being semi-hosted with horrible cannibals?!" cried Billy as he couldn't believe it.

"Cannibals is what we're looking for, but no, we're not going to have our semi-hosts be obvious cannibals" replied Chris, "instead, all twenty-four of you plus six more victims I'm going to add will come for next season."

"You mean I finally get to build my dream fort?!" cried Billy with joy, "Oh this is indeed one of my happiest days."

"Thanks for everything, stay tune for next season" said Chris as the camera soon faded.


End file.
